Team RWBY watch Reviving Bionicle
by Crossoveraddict67
Summary: Team RWBY finds a package claiming to be from another dimension. The group decides to watch the dvds inside to find out if this claim is true. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bionicle Belongs to lego, Reviving Bionicle is made by SuddenlyOranges.
1. A strange package

**Inspired from RWBY and JNPR watch the Blood Gulch chronicles... which was inspired by RWBY and JNPR watch the show.**

Team RWBY was hanging out in their dorm. Their was usually nothing to do Friday evening and today was no diffrent. The team however, tries to keep themselves entertained though. Ruby reads a weapons magazine, Weiss decided to reorganize some things, Blake was reading one of her books while Yang was playing on her scroll.

"Whos is this?" Weiss asks, showing them an unmarked cardboard box.

"It isn't mine." Yang states.

"Or mine." Blake adds.

"I guess it's just yours Weiss." Ruby states, indicating it wasn't hers.

"Thats absurd. I never pack anything in cardboard boxes." Weiss states.

"Why not, check whats in it?" Yang suggest, not looking away from her scroll. Weiss complys and the first thing she find inside is a note. She reads aloud.

"Dear, who ever recives this. You have been randomly selected to recive these dvds. These dvds come from another univeres and may offer some insite to what its like there. (Or you'll just be confusing ) additionally you can keep these dvds as they just tell a great story. Thats all their is to say, have fun!" The room is silent for a few minutes.

"Woah." Is all Ruby can say.

"You don't actually belive this is from another universe. Its probably just a prank of some kind." Weiss suggests.

"Pretty strange prank considering they are giving us free stuff." Yang says pulling out three dvds. One is labeled 1 and 2, another is labeled 3, while the last is labeled shorts.

"We can watch it to find out if the note is accurate." Blake suggests.

"Great idea! Looks like we have a movie night team RWBY!" Ruby exclaims. Everyone is in agreeance in the fact there is nothing to do, and to find out if this is really just a prank.

Ruby loads the first dvd into their tv and the screen lights up with a selection menu. The menu was just two black squares labeled 1 and the other labeled 2 The squeakquel (though this was greyed out).

"It's probably a comedy." Yang suggests, judging from the 2nds tittle. With that Ruby hits play on the first box and the video begins playing.


	2. RB 1

This is the characters reacting

**This is the video they are watching**

**The sceen shows some one setting up a camera. "Are... Are you completely sure about this." A robotic voice asks some one as the camera come on.**

"Do people in this universe sound like robots or somthing?" Yang asks to no one in particular. Weiss was about to retort, saying it wasn't from another universe until she relized their was no proof that it still wasn't.

**The camera lens open to show the camera looking down on a field with somthing strange in the middle of it. The scene cuts to show a red robot looking man atop a play structure holding what looked like some kind of scroll as a black robot moves past the camera carrying a fire work. **

"Are those, toys?" Ruby asks.

"This video is just some one playing with toys. Its a prank." Weiss quickly concludes.

"Let's keep watching." Yang sudgests. "Maybe their is more to it."

**"Yes. Absolutly." Another robotic voice, although slightly diffrent, replies. **

**"Well im starting to have second thoughts." The first one says as the camera cuts to a closer shot of the red figure.**

'What are they doing.' Everyone in the room simotaniusly thought.

**"Look, Youtube is full of idiots that get themselves hurt and famous." The black one retorts as it cuts to show him placing down the firework.**

Weiss decides to look up youtube on her scroll only to find nothing. She sighs as she turns off her scroll.

"Nothing?" Blake asks.

"Okay, running theory. These toys, as Ruby has stated, have this youtube exclusive only to them and the creator of this only knows what it is since he created it." Weiss sudgests.

"How about we just watch to find out." Ruby says. Weiss reluctantly sighs in agreement.

**"Think of the thousands of views. Millions. Maybe even billions." the black one says as the camera once again switchs to show the red one. **

**"Fine, if your so sure." The red one says as he overlooks the field the black one is in.**

**"Yeah, Tahu. You need a little more faith in me somtimes." The Black one replys as the camera cuts to focus on him.**

The team looks at each other bewildered.

"Well, Tahus kinda a strange name." Ruby says

"We noticed." Yang simply replys.

"Maybe it was the name given to him in whatever toy line he was sold in." Blake sudgests. At this, Weiss searchs up Tahu, only to come up empty.

**The black one lights the lighter and then the camera cuts to show an explosion behind a house as a siren starts to blare.**

"That was rather quick for the fire department to notice." Blake notes.

**The shot cuts to what looks like the inside of the house, focusing on the black robots head. "That could not have gone more perfect." He exlcaims. The shot cuts to a zoom out showing he is in pieces. "What are we at to now?" he asks. The camera shifts to show Tahu looking at a large laptop.**

**"Two." Tahu simply replys.**

**"Million?" **

"This youtube is probably a large website in this universe." Yang guesses. "One where videos are uploaded for others to view. Like the CCTs public video page."

**"No, just two." Tahu replies.**

**"Im gonna need more fireworks." **

"What are they trying to do?" Weiss asks questioninly as to why the black robot was so content to blow himself up for a video.

"I think they are trying to make a movie, to become popular or somthing." Blake theorizes.

**The shot cuts to a white robot sitting on a coffee table, with a large remote to his left, music playing from the tv, implying he was watching somthing. "Seriously Tahu? Don't make me come up there." He says to Tahu who is off camera.**

"And here we have the parent of the group." Yang states.

**Tahu falls into view, landing on the coffee table. **

**"Sigh." he simply says.**

**"You've been listening to Onua again, haven't you?" The white robot asks.**

"I guess Onua is the black robot." Ruby guesses.

"Why are names in these dimensions so strange?" Yang asks to no one in particular. Meanwhile, Weiss finds it harder and harder to deny the posability of this being made in another universe.

**"Only a little." Tahu says as he is seen walking up beside the white robot.**

**"Look, I like the enthusiasum. And I know how much of a bummer it is that Bionicle is over." The white robot replies.**

Weiss looks up Bionicle on her scroll.

"Anything?" Blake asks.

"It just keeps autocorrecting to chronicle." Weiss replies.

"Maybe this Bionicle is a chronicle with... somthing... that starts with bi..." Ruby theorizes.

"Im not so sure." Blake responds. She knows books, and Rubys theory just wasn't hitting the right bells. Not much of anything can stand for just bi.

**"But I don't think you're gonna revive Bionicle back to the good old days, by splatering Onua all over the windows." He continues.**

"They must be depressed that their story has ended." Ruby solemly says.

"And they are just trying to cheer themselves up." Yang finishes.

**"Yeah, Im starting to see that now." Tahu replies. "So, um, Kopaka, could you give me an idea?" **

**"Your asking me?" Kopaka asks.**

"Maybe the two don't get along very much." Blake guesses from Kopakas line.

"Or he just dosn't ask Kopaka for anything." Weiss bluntly states.

"Or that." Blake says.

**"Yah." Tahu simply states.**

**"Well..." Kopaka starts as the camera shifts to show he is watching somthing called Sherlock.**

"Not gonna look it up?" Blake asks Weiss, refering to Sherlock.

"Not much of a point. I think I might start beliving this is from an alternate reality." Weiss responds.

"I knew you would come around Weiss!" Ruby exclaims.

"However, if that turns out to be false, I'm not even going to be upset."

"Still suspicious?" Yang asks.

"Of coarse I am. You can never be to sure." Weiss says.

**"Well, how about a movie?" Kopaka sudgests.**

**"Huh?" Tahu asks.**

**"There have been tons of reboots for old franchises lately, reboot Bionicle as a movie." Kopaka continues. "Maybe start at 2001s story."**

"Maybe we might get to see what their story is." Ruby sudgests.

**"Thats genius, thanks!" Tahu says before running off. **

**"No problem." Kopaka simply replies.**

Even if they don't talk much, they still help each other. Ruby smiles as she thinks. She is a very big fan of teamwork.

**The camera still focuses on Kopaka for awhile, until he says "I hate Steven Moffat so much." **

"I guess some one from their universe." Yang says.

"Or it is a charecter in the movie he is watching." Weiss sudgests.

**The shot changes to the side of a diffrent table. Onua can be heard screaming "Pohatu what are you doing?"**

**"Look, I know what Im doing, alright." A new voice from off camera says.**

**"That doesn't go there!" Onua continues yelling.**

**"You look fine." Pohatu simply replys.**

**"Seriously, thats not even a leg." Onua states.**

**"You look better than before." Pohatu assures him. As Tahu hops onto the table.**

"Seems this Pohatu is in charge of putting these robots back together." Yang states.

"It sounds like he's not very good at it though." Weiss responds.

**"Onua you look more fabulous then ever." Pohatu continues to assure him.**

**"Im going to kill you." Onua simply states.**

"Mean. Hes just trying to help." Ruby says.

**"Um." Tahu simply says as the shot switches to Tahu looking at a ball of Onuas parts being held in the air by his leg, with a brown robot ,everyone assumed was Pohatu, standing beside him. "Hey Pohatu."**

**"Yeah?" he responds.**

**"Could you just go?"**

**"Yeah, im out." Pohatu say and wizzes off screen before Tahu can even finish.**

**"Well the people of Po-koro know how to sculpt, but they sure arn't good plastic surgeons." Onua states.**

"They must not carve people that much, cause I don't know how Pohatu could end up with that!" Weiss refers to the ball known as Onua.

"Po-koro... is that a place in their story?" Ruby asks.

"Likely." Blake states "It is a strange name for a place though."

**"Get it. We're plastic." Onua continues**

**"Yah I get it." Tahu quickly replies. "But listen, Nathen has a bunch of video equipment and crap downstairs, right?" **

"Their we go. Nathen sounds like a much more sensible name." Weiss says.

"Then these characters names must just be the same as their actual names for their toyline." Yang states.

"I thought we already established that." Blake says

"Oh right." Yang remembers.

**"Right." Onua replies.**

**"So, we can use that to make a Bionicle feature film reboot." Tahu says. The camera then, dramatically zooms towards Onua.**

**"Ill get my fireworks." he says. Music begins playing as a light from the basement turns on.**

"Whats going on with this music?" Weiss asks.

"Oh I know. Montage time!" Ruby exclaims.

**The same camera from earlier, is set up to show Onua in front of a green screen. The scene cuts to a shot looking at the carpet before piles of Bionicle themed books are piled onto the spot. The scene then cuts to show the books neatly stacked with Onua on top.**

"At least they're doing research for their movie." Blake comments.

**The shot then cuts back to the green screen as Onua is seen moving multiple items across the set including a pink can of somthing, a Captain America action figure, and a large purple thing. The shot then cuts to show Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, a green robot, a blue robot and Tahu, although diffrent looking and with the golden mask on.**

"Uh what?" Ruby asks.

"I think that might be a diffrent version of Tahu." Weiss says "He looks more like Onua and Kopaka so he must be in sort of the same group as him, where as the Tahu we've seen is from a diffrent group and he just likes to hang out with that version of Onua. Besides, they need someone to work the camera so they might as well get the outlier Tahu to do it."

**Tahu then comes into frame and knocks down his 2001 counterpart.**

"Or maybe he just got that Tahu to do the filming." Yang says

**The shot then switchs to Onua infront of a near closed laptop. The camera then shows he is watching my little pony. Tahu then comes in and switchs the show to the editor page. It shows Tahu infront of a forest.**

"This must be the editing stage." Weiss states.

**Onua then hits the export button and then the screen turns black. **

**"Tahu! wake up! It just finished rendering." Onua yells. The sceen then opens showing Tahu getting up.**

**"It did?" he exclaims. "Im so excited."**

**"It took us weeks of hard work but we finally did it!" Onua exclaims "Blood, sweat, and plastic."**

**"Its only 3:45 dude." Tahu says. A window of the video is draged into view.**

**"Alright, here we go." Onua says as he clicks the mouse button. The screen goes black.**

Team RWBY lean in to see Onuas 'masterpiece' and what the Bionicle storyline is.

**The shot then opens up to some sand and Tahu begins to narrate "In the begining of the time before, there was Mata Nui." A large stone drop into the shot.**

"Is this all this movie is gonna be?" Weiss asks, thinking Tahu will just naratte the story of the Bionicle while Tahu and Onua do whateber with the stones.

"It is probably just them telling us the beginning before they move onto the actual story." Ruby sudgests.

**"Mata Nui had a bunch of matoran he loved so he watched them." Tahu narrates. Nothing happens on screen for a few second before they hear Tagu silently call out Onua before a bunch of equally sized rocks to the one before were droped on screen.**

'We're in for a ride' Yang smiles.

**"But Mata Nui had a brother who didn't like it, so he sent Mata nui into a sleep." **

Weiss cringes at the terrible grammer.

**Then Onua pops on screen ,wearing a black version of Tahus mask. "You can't defeat me for I am nothing." he says before one of the rocks explodes. "Onua did you write this?" Can silently be heard.**

Team RWBY cringes at how bad the movie is so far. But it gets worse.

**A youtube video titled Bionicle Mask of Light full movie is shown doing the title card until it is paused and print appears under the title reading, Bionicle, the reboot. The next scene shows a canister washed up ashore on a beach with a dismembered Tahu next to it. **

**"Uh im in pieces." He says as Crawling plays, drownding out some of the dialoge. ****Comence shitty stop motion as he puts himself back together. "Now I am not." He says upon recompletion.**

"I... I don't even know." Is all Blake can say.

**A finger with a blue mask is shown in what looked like a volcanic area.**

"Uh... wha?" Ruby asked, perplexed about the finger.

**"Oh Tahu, and other toa, you must find all the six masks and defeat the Makuta." It says.**

**"Don't worry, turaga Vakama. I will get all the masks." Tahu declears. The scene switchs to Tahu in a forest. "Come on Lewa, lets go get those masks." He says, walking off screen and Lewa, effected by the green screen steps in. **

**"Your sure ill look good on the green screen?" he asks.**

**"You look fine off camera." Onua states.**

"How?" Ruby simply asks.

"When dealing with somthing green, then they should switch to blue screens." Weiss states, somwhat answering Rubys question.

**The location changes to somplace dark.**

**"Ill stop you Makuta." Tahu states. Then a small robot wearing the same mask Onua was wearing earlier is shown.**

**"Hahaha." he laughs "You underestimate me, Tahu and other toa. I am a Matoran and you cannot hurt a matoran."**

**"You underestiamte, how much i care." Tahu says before tackleing the matoran. "Oh dude that hurt. you said you wouldn't tackle me." someone from off camera says. "Sorry." Tahu simply replies. Then the camera is knocked down showing Kopakas feet. Onua comes into frame looking into the camera.**

**"I think we broke the camera, come on please wor-" he was cut off.**

"How was that not cut out?" Weiss asks.

"Maybe they're just incompatent." Yang sudgests.

"Well, we already knew that." Weiss replys.

**The scene changes to some place in the middle of the night, with a brown matoran and a blue matoran staring at each other. **

**"Maku, now that it is all over, I can finally say I love you." the brown one says.**

**"The feeling is mutual Huki, but sadly, our love cannot be." Maku says**

**"What is it baby?" Huki asks.**

**"Our realationship isn't real because Greg F said it isn't cannon in the bionicle storyline." Maku replies.**

"Huh?" Yang asks not getting the joke.

"This Greg, must have been someone who worked on the original Bionicle." Blake answers for Yang.

"I guess that makes sense." Yang thanks.

**"Are you freaking serious." Huki angerly replies. The credits then role with a strange map bouncing around the screen.**

"Well... at least they tried." Ruby says trying to stay optimistic.

**"Well thats going to win every academy award this year." Onua says to himself as he watchs the video.**

"I don't think any of us sees how he can see that as a good movie." Weiss says for everyone in the room.

**"Right Tahu?" he asks, only to find Tahu not there. "Tahu?" he asks again. Meanwhile in some other part of the house, Kopa walks along, only to find Tahu sitting alone in a corner.**

"I guess he thinks it sucks." Yang states.

"At least he has the comon sense for that." Weiss replies.

**"Oh, hey Tahu." he greets.**

**"Hey." Tahu replies back.**

**"Hows the movie coming along?" Kopaka asks.**

**"We finished it. It... kinda sucked." Tahu replies, looking away.**

Team RWBY begin to feel bad for Tahu as they see how disapointed he is.

**"I'm sorry to hear that. At least you tried." Kopaka says. A moment of silence goes by. "Well, Ill see you around." He turns to walk away.**

**"Kopaka! wait." Tahu calls out "Do you think Bionicle is dead?" **

"I guess this is just Tahu and Onuas way of coopomg with their depresion. Makeing movies." Blake says.

**"Dead?" **

**"Yah."**

**"Well." Kopaka walks over and sits beside Tahu. "In my opinion I don't think it is."**

**"Really?" Tahu asks.**

**"Sure. Its ****fandom is still kicking and the fandom is what counts. We have lots of really cool fan projects. Lots of really cool podcasts. Lots of really cool artists. Sure is down, but other sites like BZpower and BS01 aren't. Sure the sets have stopped, but we can make our own anyway. Sure Greg hasen't been updating the serials, buts its okay. Its not the end of the world and he'll get to it when he does."**

"There is that same Greg person." Ruby mentions.

"Does any one know what a fandom and a podcast is?" Weiss asks

"A fandom is another name for the fans. Don't know what a podcast is though." Yang replies.

**"Look at Star Trek, Docter Who, Firefly. They all lived/are living because of the fans."**

"Great more stuff we don't understand." Yang groans.

**"So Bionicle isn't dead because of you Tahu. Your keeping the light alive."**

**"Really?" Tahu ask**

**"Yah."**

**"So im saving Bionicle right now?"**

**"Absolutly."**

**Tahu holds out his fist. "Thanks Kopaka."**

**"Anytime." Kopaka holds up his own to meet it.**

"That was very uplifting." Blake states.

"Yeah, its good to know Tahu has some friends looking out for him." Ruby says, thinking of her team.

**"Wow! Tahu! Get down here quick!" Onua shouts as he is rapidly clicking on the mouse. "Look at all the tones of views we're getting. We did it! We actually saved Bionicle!" With that the screen turns black and the music stops, signifiying its end.**

"Well, what did we all think?" Ruby asks "I liked Kopakas speech."

"It was quite entertaining at the very least." Weiss admits.

"I would still like to more of this Bionicle and its original story." Blake says.

"I kinda like it." is all Yang had to say.

"Should we try 'The Squeakuel?" Ruby asks

"Sure!" Yang says.

**(Hope you enjoyed, note that this is my first somthing reacts to somthing fic. Also RB 2 will not be out for some time cause of how long it will take to write. It took me two weeks just to write this, and I have another ongoing fic to write but I plan on putting it on hiatus (again) soon though.)**


	3. RB 2

**(Note: I changed the format of how the characters in the show talk. Let me know if you like it this way or the previous)**

"I wonder what we will get to see this time." Blake thinks aloud.

"Why bother when we're about to find out!" Yang exclaims as the movie starts.

**Music begins playing as the scene opens on a door inside the house. The door opens and Onua walks through. He continues walking until he trips over a yellow piece as the music abruptly stops.**

**Onua:Oh crap! What did I trip over. A piece? Whats a piece doing here. Thats... not good.**

"Heh, some one dosen't clean up well." Ruby states

"Oh your one to talk." Yang teases

"Thats not the problem." Blake states "Those pieces make up their bodys, meaning Onua just triped over someones dismembered limb." The rest of team RWBY cringe, imagining what it would feel like if they actually tripped over someones detached limb themselves.

**The scene cuts to Onua and Pohatu walking with each other down a hallway.**

**Pohatu: Your kinding me! Another one? **

**Onua: Yeah, thats the third one this month.**

**The two open a door to another room.**

**Pohatu: Oh.**

**Onua: That sucks.**

**The scene shows a yellow bionicle, completely dismantled.**

"So... hes dead." Yang asks.

"Looks like it." Blake responds.

**Pohatu: From the looks of it he's been here for a long time. Some of his pieces are missing too. I don't know if we can put him back together.**

"So death has no meaning to them if they can just put themselves back together." Weiss bluntly states.

"It looks like it does when their pieces are missing." Blake retorts.

"And besides, Yang said this was a comedy. It's suposed to make us laugh, and not feels bad for those who died." Ruby says.

"That kinda reminds me, we didn't laugh at anything in the first episode." Yang says. "Maybe its some new genera that we don't have in our dimension."

**Onua picks up the fallen toys mask.**

**Onua: Alas poor Mata Nui, I knew him well.**

**Pohatu: Dude, hes dead. Thats gross.**

Ruby gets a little angry at this. "He's just mourning his friend, how is that gross?"

**Onua: Yeah I made it weird sorry. Well, there is only one person we can turn to next.**

**Pohatu: Oh, you know he won't help us.**

"New character?" Yang asks.

"Possibly, or its Kopaka. But I don't know what would keep him from helping them." Weiss responds.

**Onua: Its worth another shot. And I don't think we can solve this mystery without him.**

**The scene changes to Onua and Pohatu standing in front of yet another door.**

**Onua: Come out Tahu, we really need you.**

"What! Tahus the only one who can solve this!" Weiss exclaims.

"Why is that hard to belive Weiss?" Ruby asks

"I don't know, somthing is just telling me he isen't the right choice." Weiss responds.

**Tahu: No**

**Onua: Please Tahu, you've been in there for over a year.**

"There it is." Weiss says. "If he's locked himself in his room for a whole year, Im sure he's not fit to lead any investigations."

**Tahu: I've told you a billion times. I'm not coming out until Bionicle comes back.**

"But I thought what Kopaka told him made him feel beter." Ruby says sadly.

**Onua: But I thought what Kopaka told you made feel beter. **

Yang begins grinning at her sister.

"Shut up, I know." Ruby says to her.

**Tahu: Yeah, for like, five minutes. Then I remembered that Bionicle will never come back ever in the history of ever.**

Ruby felt saddened that Kopakas words didn't help Tahu.

**Onua: Ugh, Your such a six year old.**

**Pohatu: Come on Onua. He's clearly not coming out of there anytime soon.**

**Onua looks at Pohatu and then turns back to face Tahus door.**

**Onua:Fine, but we'll be back Tahu.**

**Onua and Pohatu walk off as Tahu starts his music. The scene changes to the scroll curently playing Tahus music (man I can't belive I forgot what its called) The camera slowly shifts onto Tahu.**

**Tahu: I don't need them. I don't need anyone.**

"People always need friends." Ruby declares.

"Espescially Tahu. I think he might have a mental illness if he is locking himself in a closet for a year." Blake adds

**Tahu: Going outside is totally over rated. Who needs sunlight? Here in my closet, I've been able to survive for forever. I have food, water...**

"Chocolate and water would hardly sustain anyone for a year." Weiss says.

"Hey, isn't Tahu a toy." Yang brings up. "I don't think he needs to eat so I think its a joke."

**Tahu: ... and company.**

**The camera quickly cuts to show a tall marron robot in view, completly tapped to the wall.**

Ruby and Yang completly burst out laughing.

"He could have a mental illness, or he's just plain insane." Weiss says to Blake over their partners laughing.

**Perditus: Please let me go.**

**Tahu: No. But there is one thing in my heart that can never be satisfied. A gaping hole that is Bionicle. I'll never get to smell the sweet scent of a new canister again. sniff.**

Ruby and Yang begin to simpathize with Tahu again. They went through somthing similar when they lost Summer.

**Tahu: Right friend.**

**Perditus: Seriously let me go.**

**Tahu: Maybe**

**Perditus: Really!**

**Tahu: Lol no.**

"So, this person has been stuck in a closet with an insane guy for a year..." Weiss starts off.

"I'm suprised he still has his sanity." Yang says.

**A knock is heard at the door.**

**Tahu: Onua, if its you again I swear to god I will rip off your head and shove it down the garbage disposal.**

"Mean." Ruby says.

**Onua: Wow, rude.**

"Thats basically what I said." Ruby exclaims.

"We know sis, we heard you." Yang assures.

**Kopaka: Its not just him. Its me.**

"Maybe Kopaka can talk some sense into him." Blake sudgests.

"I dought it." Yang counters.

**Tahu: Kopaka, what do you want?**

**Kopaka: I want to put an end to your stupid drama. I have somthing to show you... somthing about Bionicle.**

**it cuts to show a black and white picture of a box of somthing. tittled Bionicle.**

**Kopaka:We found this. The guy that leaked it might have gotten fired. Tahu, this is proof right here that Bionicle is coming back.**

**Tahu begins staring at the photo as dramatic music starts playing.**

"See. Somethings can come on their own so long as you hope." Ruby declares.

"That is still no reason to avoid studying." Weiss states.

**Tahu: It... It... Its fake.**

**Pohatu/**RWBY :** What!**

"Yeah, I guess people can fake stuff like that." Yang says. "Its pretty common."

**Kopaka: Don't worry, theres more.**

**Kopaka clicks a button on the mouse and the image shifts to have color.**

"Why not just start with that?" Blake asks.

**Tahu: It looks like a third grader colored it, lol. Lean 2 photoshop.**

**The scene cuts to show the maroon robot standing behind Kopaka.**

**Perditus: I dunno Tahu. That looks pretty convincing.**

"Whats he doing here?!" Weiss exclaims.

"Why shoulden't he be there?" Yang asks.

"If I suddenly escaped being locked in a closet, I would stay as far away from one who trapped me there." Weiss explains.

"Oh..."

**Kopaka: Oh hello.**

**Tahu: Hey. How did you get free! Get back in my closet!" **

Ruby and Yang burst out laughing again with Weiss and Blake chuckling a little at what Tahu said.

**Kopaka: Why was he in your closet?**

**Tahu: I was lonely. So I kidnapped him.**

"Yeah, I can see the logic of having loneliness cured by the pressence of a stranger." Blake sarcastically says.

"Maybe the two knew each other before." Ruby sudgests.

**Tahu: We had fun together though. We sang songs. Shared secrets. Had pillow fights.**

**Perditus: Yeah, its kinda hard to have a pillow fight when your body is tapped to the wall.**

**Kopaka: You tapped him to the wall?**

**Tahu: Yeah lol.**

"What is lol? Tahu says it a lot." Weiss asks to anyone in the room.

"Laugh out loud." Yang exlains.

"That is kinda werid in that sentance." Weiss says.

**Kopaka: So are you okay?**

**Perditus: I'm fine. Being in there for months gave me time to get over it.**

"Thats supriseing, all things considered." Blake says.

**Perditus: I'm Perditus, by the way. I was part of a vehichle set in 2009.**

**Perditus holds his hand out.**

**Kopaka: Nice to meet you.**

**Kopaka raises his own hand to shake with Perditus. Kopaka then begins to turn around.**

**Kopaka: Okay, Tahu. So explain to me...**

**Kopaka turns around to find both Tahu and Onua missing.**

**Kopaka: Ugh.**

"How can they even do that?" Ruby asks, reffering to the disaperance of the two with not even Pohatu noticing.

"Practice." Blake simply replys.

**The scene cuts to show Onua and Tahu walking down a hall.**

**Onua: A lot has happened since you were in that closet. Some have started to lose it. Not because of you, none of them were really mentally stable to begin with.**

"Bionicles end was that bad!?" Yang exclaims.

"It must have been really good." Blake explains. "Or they are sad just because it was their storyline that ended."

**Tahu: Thats not very reasuring.**

**Onua: Well, Takanuva has been talking to himself.**

**They pass Takanuva 08 and Takua 01.**

"He's talking with another person." Yang points out.

"I guess its a version of himself thats... younger?" Blake sudgests.

**Takanuva 08: I don't care if you had eye brows in the movie. The marker dosen't help.**

"He might be reffering to the movie intro that was stolen for Tahus movie." Weiss sudgests.

**Takua 01: Oh please. Your just jealous that you don't have luchious eye brows like I do. So jealous.**

**A small moment of silence passes.**

**Takanuva 08: I swear, I will step on you right now.**

The four chuckle a little at the line.

**Onua: Thok has developed some obsesion with cats.**

"Oh, watch out Blakey. Thoks in town." Yang teases, while Blake just roles her eyes at her teammate.

**The scene cuts to show Thok stairing at a very large cat.**

**Thok: I like your fur. Because its white like mine. But I have spikes instead.**

**Cat: *Yawns* **

**Thok: Im dead inside.**

"Do any of these toys have a therapist or somthing, because they look like they really need help." Blake states

**Onua: And Good Guy is still trying to find purpose in his life.**

"I've kinda gotten a little used to the strange names like Tahu and Pohatu. But names like those make this Good Guys name really strange." Weiss says.

"Good Guys a strange name any way you put it." Yang concludes.

**The camera shows a small robot looking up to a taller yellow and blue robot.**

**Tahu: What a poor soul he is.**

**Onua: an example of perdition indeed.**

The team begins to feel a little sorry for good guy.

**Good Guy: So if I become a hero, I get to fight evil.**

"I think he s looking to become a huntsman." Ruby excitedly states.

**Surge: Yeah, we fight crime and ensure the saftey of civilians. **

**Good Guy: Have you taken any bad guys down lately?**

**Surge: Um... no.**

**Good Guy: Do you guys do anything at all?**

**Evo: Not really.**

**Onua: Now, there is somthing I need to tell you and its really important.**

**Tahu: What?**

**Onua: Some one has been going around, disassembling sets and ****getting rid of their pieces. We could rebuild them, but we would have to use diffrent parts and that would just look ugly, you know.**

"But, that would still help those who were taken apart." Ruby says.

"And they would have wittnesses, who might actually know who the murderer is." Blake points out.

**Tahu: Do you have any leads?**

**Onua: No, we were sort of hoping you might be able to figure it out.**

**Tahu: What makes you think I would have any idea.**

"Thats what I've been wondering." Weiss states.

**Onua: Well, your usually the one to get stuff done. We were sort of hoping you could work some magic and find clues.**

**Tahu: Like Blues Clues?**

**Onua: Exactly like Blues Clues... but with murder.**

"I think this Blues Clues might be some sort of show." Yang says.

"It could also be a movie, a book, we don't know really." Blake counters.

"And I'm sure it dosen't matter, anyway." Weiss states.

**Gelu: Yo, Onua come quick. Lewas doing somthing stupid again.**

**Onua: Oh, you've got to be kinding me.**

**The scene changes to show Onua walking outside. He walks up to some other bionicles and asks them.**

**Onua: Alright, where is he?**

**Tahu 08: Look up.**

**Onua looks up.**

**Onua: Lewa, come on down from there! I thought we settled this weeks ago!**

"Its that green robot from the first one!" Ruby exclaims.

"Is he attempting suicide!?" Weiss gasps.

"Is the menal state in that universe really that bad?" Yang asks.

**Lewa: No! For truth real. The mask of lift soar will wind fly me to the low ground like a soft feather.**

"He talks weird." Ruby states.

"And aparently he thinks he can fly with his mask!?" Weiss exclaims.

**Onua: Lewa, my foot is about to wind fly right up your ash if you don't come down this instant.**

Yang and Blake chuckle a little at this.

**Onua: Ash bear. I mean't ash bear.**

**Tahu: You tried. Okay, keep distracting. I'm gonna go up there and get him.**

"At least they won't let him go through with it." Ruby says relived.

**Onua: K**

**Tahu walks away.**

**Onua: Hey, Lewa.**

**Lewa: What.**

**Onua: Um, tree speak is dumb.**

**Lewa: HOW DARE YOU! You better leen sit back cause im about to teach you some third grade grammers.**

"Tree speak must be the way Lewa talks." Weiss explains.

"Its still kinda weird having people talk like that." Ruby says.

**Onua: Good, hes about to lecture again. Hurry Tahu.**

**The scene changes to show Tahu entering the room Lewa is in.**

**Lewa: First of all, I garrentee you the british would trade their accent for fluent tree speak. Tree speak is seriously the most attractive things in accents and dialects, ever. Second we have a wide variaty of pro nouns and adjectives that makes insults ten times more fun. Third our clauses are more-**

**Tahu: Stop!**

**Tahu tackles Lewa away from the window.**

**Tahu: Lewa, I can't let you jump. Your to old and you'll break. Your just a plastic toy.**

The team begins to wonder how old Lewa and Kopaka and all the toa mata (though they dont know they're called that) are.

**Lewa: Tahu, you don't understand. I have to jump.**

**Tahu: Your mask won't actually make you fly, Lewa.**

**Lewa: Yeah... I know.**

"He is attempting suicide." Blake says darkly. The others just become depressed over this fact.

**Tahu: So... why are you doing this?**

**Lewa: Because... because I met the murderer, the one dissasebling everyone.**

**Tahu: What.**

Team Rwby is also suprised by this and become more intressted in what Lewa has to say.

**Lewa: He told me that if I jump, he'd save spare the next person on his kill list and I can't let him win Tahu.**

The team is overcome with relief that Lewa isn't commiting suicide. They also have a liking to Lewa sacrificing himself to keep some one else alive.

**Tahu: Oh, did you see him? Who was he?**

**Lewa: No, I didn't see him. I only heard his voice. It was very low deep.**

**The scene changes to show Lewa walking around until some undeciferable noise calls out to him.**

"Uh, Blake did you understand any of that?" Yang asks her partner.

"No." Blake sighs.

**Tahu: Deep voice, huh?**

**Tahu looks out the window that Lewa was about to jump out of.**

**Tahu: We need a plan. A way to get you out of this.**

**Lewa: Why. I'm just an old bone Bionicle. Somebody has to high jump. And its going to be me.**

**Tahu looks at Lewas arm.**

**Tahu: You're right, your going to jump. But its not going to be you.**

"Huh?" Ruby simply says.

**Lewa: Okay that makes less sense than tree speak, im not gonna lie.**

**The scene cuts to show all the people waiting out side.**

**Vorox: I have to pee. is he still up there?**

**Onua: Shut up.**

"Enablers." Blake growls.

**Tahu: Why ever hello there friends. Lewa giving you happy smiles, while I jump out this window to my death.**

"Everyone should be able to notice its Tahu." Weiss says.

"They likely won't." Yang states knowing how things go in tv shows.

**Onua: Lewa! No!**

Yang smirks at Weiss who sighs in response.

**Tahu: Time to quick soar. Oak new. deep think. Ever quick... oh screw it.**

**Tahu begins leaning out the window as dramatic music plays.**

**Onua: No! **

**Tahu leaps out.**

**Onua: Noooo!**

**Tahu lands making a fart noise as he hits the ground.**

Ruby chuckles quitely about this.

**Everyone walks up to Tahu who now has his horribly tapped on mask removed.**

**Tahu: Uhhhh.**

"They notice its Tahu now?" Blake asks.

Weiss sighs. "Probably not."

**Tahu 08: Hes still breathing. This is lame.**

"Does he really just want to watch some one die!" Blake growls.

"He can't help but remind me of Cardin." Yang says.

**Matoro: Yeah, Im out.**

**Vorox: Yeah that sucked.**

**Matoro: What ever.**

**Onua: Lewa...**

**Lewa walks up to Onua carrying Tahus stuff.**

**Lewa: Heres your stuff Tahu.**

**Onua: Wait what!?**

**Tahu: Thanks man.**

**Tahu hands Lewa his stuff.**

**Onua: Wow! That was such a good disgues.**

"Couldn't he see the orange and red?" Ruby asks.

"They would be kinda hard to miss." Yang agrees.

"Oh, now your wondering why they couldn't tell it was Tahu!?" Weiss says.

**Tahu: Onua, we have our first clue. The murderer has a deep voice.**

**Onua: Deep voice? Not much, but its a start.**

**Tahu: Agreed.**

**Kopaka: Hey guys.**

**The scene switchs to show Kopaka, Pohatu, and Perditus looking at the group.**

**Kopaka: I have somthing to show you.**

"Kopaka's still trying to make Tahu feel beter!" Ruby exclaims.

**The scene cuts to show the computer with some art work of the mask of creation on it.**

**Kopaka: We found this on legos servers. Lego made this.**

"Okay, Tahu has to belive Kopaka now. I don't think anyone could fake that." Ruby says with confidence.

"Actually, fan art like that is pretty comon here. Whos to say it wouldn't be in that dimension." Yang counters.

"But he said it was on legos servers. This lego, must be the company that made Bionicle ,so if its on their servers it must be real." Weiss sides with Ruby.

"Thanks bff!" Ruby exclaims.

"No." Weiss simpy replys.

**Kopaka: This is actual proof that bionicle is coming back.**

**Tahu: Wow.**

**Kopaka: I know.**

**Tahu: No i mean wow this is stupid. It looks somthing like a 12 year old would make on deviant art.**

"Deviant art?" Ruby asks.

"Probably a website in their universe." Yang explains.

**Onua: Come on.**

**Kopaka: Tahu, why would Lego make this if Bionicle wasn't returning.**

**Tahu: Idk, they were probably high or somthing.**

"Thats a good way to get fired." Weiss says sarcastically.

**Kopaka: Your an idiot.**

"Why can't Tahu accept that Bionicle is coming back?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe he's trying to save himself the dissapointment later on incase the leaks are false." Blake sudgests.

**Evo: Excuse me everyone. Down here.**

**The camera pans to show the heros and Good Guy standing on the chair for the computer.**

**Good Guy: Yo, hey guys! Check out my posse.**

**Evo: We found another one.**

"Another one?" Weiss asks.

**Onua: Oh no.**

Everyone then understands the situation.

**The camera fades to show another room with dark green parts littered about.**

**Kopaka: How long has he been like this?**

**Evo: It seems recent. But we don't know for sure.**

**Kopaka: Im starting to worry we'll never catch this guy.**

**Evo: I have to agree. He's very tenacious about covering his tracks.**

**They talk as Perditus walks along the parts.**

**Matau: uhhhh.**

**Perditus: Hey guys! Mataus head is still intact. Hes alive!**

**Evo: We have to do somthing quick.**

"Again, why do they feel the need to repair him but not anyone else?" Yang asks.

"Plot." Blake simply responds.

**Tahu:Pohatu, do you think you can do somthing.**

"I wonder how Pohatu is gonna screw this up?" Yang says.

"He could have gotten better in the year that passed." Ruby sudgests.

**Pohatu: Well a lot of his parts are missing. But I think i can do somthing.**

**The music from the montage of the first episode begins playing as the screen cuts to black with white words saying "Two hours later".**

**Matau: Oh, where am I? Why does everything feel weird?**

**Pohatu: You almost died. Your okay now, for the most part.**

**Matau: Wait, why am I so tall? What... What! **

**The scene cuts to show Mataus body, which is just his head attached to what looked like a large red velociraptors body.**

"Wha... How did he make that out of a small amount of green pieces?!" Weiss exclaims.

"Probably extra parts. Even though its not a human body you have to admit, Weiss, that that looks awsome." Ruby says.

"It is impressive, however Im getting the feeling that he just took that body from someone or thing else." Weiss says.

"Why would he do that?" Ruby asks.

**Matau: What did you do to me! My beatiful body!**

**Pohatu: I know, its a master piece if I do say so myself.**

**Matau: I can't belive I'm saying this, but i perfered when I was a hordika.**

"Hordika?" Yang asks.

"This Bionicle has some strange words." Weiss states.

**Pohatu: Nobody understands art.**

"Or you just don't understand." Weiss states while the others chuckle a little at her quip.

**Tahu: Listen, Matau, I need you to answer some questions for me. Okay.**

**Matau: Okay, Ill try.**

**Tahu: Do you remember the guy that did this to you? Do you remember anything about him?**

**Matau: It... Its all a blurr.**

The team leans in as the scene cuts to show a flashback.

**Matau: I was just doing my own thing, minding my own buissness. He took me by suprise.**

**Matau is seen being knocked onto the floor.**

**Matau: I was on the ground, but for a second I was able to look up and...**

**The scene cuts back to present day.**

**Matau: He was short. I remember he was short.**

**Tahu: Did he have a deep voice.**

**Matau: I dunno. He didn't say anything to me.**

**Onua: Okay, two clues. He has a deep voice and is short. Who do we know has a deep voice and is short.**

**Good Guy: Hey everyone! Look over here!**

**The camera cuts to show Good Guy atop a banana.**

**Good Guy: I found a banana.**

**Tahu: ... mother of god.**

"Its not him." Blake simply states. The other turn to her.

"How do you know that?" Yang asks.

"Its quite a comon cliche for the main character to think its some one innocent." Blake states. "Besides, it feels way too early to reveal the murderer."

"That reminds me, has anyone noticed that this is going on longer than the first one." Ruby states.

"I have, though I don't think it matters." Blake states.

**Cut to Tahu throwing Good Guy down the stairs.**

**Good Guy: Oh crap! ouch.**

**Tahu points a sword towards the fallen good guy.**

**Tahu: Where were you on the night May 18, 1996.**

**Good Guy: I didn't do anything! You have to understand!**

**Tahu: Are you absoultely sure.**

**Good Guy: Yes. Im completely innocent.**

**A small moment of silence passes.**

**Tahu: Dang he won't break. Ill be right back.**

**Tahu then zooms off camera.**

**Good Guy: Please Onua, you have to believe me.**

**Onua: Don't worry, I do. We could probably use the heros as wittnesses if Tahu dosen't cool down.**

"And ,uh, how would that work?" Ruby asks to no one in particular.

**Onua: You should stay safe so you don't get killed your self though.**

**Good Guy: Actually, I don't think the murderer would want to kill me.**

"Huh!" Team RWBY minus Blake chorus.

"Good guy has found somthing in comon between the victims. A comon denominator that he doesn't fit with. Blake exlains.

"That seems logical." Weiss agrees.

"Or it could be somthing else like he has ties to the murderer or somthing." Blake states.

**Onua: Uh, what do you mean?**

**Good guy: I mean, Im a nobody. Have you noticed who he's been killing? Its all the most popular Bionicle characters. Mata nui, Likan, Krika, now Matau, to name a few.**

"Try telling some one that those words mean somthing." Yang comments on the absudety of the names.

**Good guy: Hes only going after the fan favorites. Me? Im nothing.**

"How can he say that?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe his character in the story was very one note, or was rarely seen." Blake sudgests.

"That dosen't mean he is nothing." Ruby argues.

**Onua: Don't say that. You matter. Your somthing.**

Ruby smiles when Onua tries to help him.

**Good Guy: No Onua, I am not. Im a poorly thought out set that lego didn't care about. I only had 16 pieces, and was never released outside of Sweden.**

"Sweden?" Yang asks.

"Most likely a place, the way he said it." Weiss states.

**Good guy: Im the butt of jokes. The heros don't even really want me.**

'I've though low of myself when coming to beacon, but never this low.' Ruby thinks.

**Good Guy: Like, You're a toa mata. I dont think would really understand what its like to be on the lower end of everything. Everybody loves you. But nobody loves me.**

**Onua: Good Guy...**

All of team RWBY begin to feel bad for good guy in their own ways.

**Tahu: K, Im back guys.**

**Tahu apears with a comically large gun.**

Ruby is busy feeling bad for good guy to geek out.

**Onua: Tahu! What is that!**

**Tahu lowers the barrel to point at Good Guy, point blank.**

**Tahu: Alright, now spill criminal scum.**

**Onua: Tahu stop! He's innocent!**

**Tahu: He is?**

**Onua: Yes! he has witnesses.**

**Tahu: Oh.**

**Tahu lowers, or highers his gun.**

**Tahu: Sorry dude.**

**Good Guy: Its fine.**

**Tahu: So, deep voice, short...**

**Onua: And he has a motive against popular sets.**

**Tahu: Three clues. Usually, Steve would have it figured out by now.**

"It may be an unpopular or ubscure character, like good guy." Weiss says.

"Your probably right. We shouldn't rule him out for being the murderer." Blake agrees.

"What!" Ruby exclaims. "You heard him didn't you? There is no way he is the murderer.!"

"Calm down, Ruby." Yang says to her.

"We're not saying he is the murderer. Just that he could be the murderer. Everything fits." Blake explains.

"But why would he tell Onua what he thinks if it would just lead to him?" Ruby asks.

There is a pregnant pause in the room.

"Thats... a good point Ruby." Weiss says. Ruby smiles at the compliment.

**Kopaka: Hey guys. I found another thing. This one will convince you for sure Tahu.**

**Tahu: Oh come on Kopaka, how many times are you going to call us over?**

**Kopaka: This is the last time, i swear.**

"The last time, or the last time until next time?" Yang jokes.

**It cuts to show the three toa mata and one star infront of the computer again.**

**Kopaka: Get ready to have your minds blown.**

**Images of the 2015 sets appear on the computer screen.**

**Kopaka: Boom.**

"Hmmmm." Weiss mumbles.

"What is it?" Yang asks.

"These characters look like the yellow hero." Weiss says. "Im only now noticing, he is the only one we've seen that uses that skeletal system."

"Maybe its just newer, hence why these new Bionicles have it." Yang explains.

"Maybe..." Weiss says, still unsure.

**Tahu: What is this?**

**Kopaka: leaked sets. These are it, Tahu. This is Bionicle 2015.**

**Tahu: Oh please, these look like sad exo force rejects. Or Hero Factory 69.0, some crap like that.**

"Wait, Hero Factory?" Yang says.

"That must be what the heros are from, and the new skeletal system." Weiss says.

"But what about the blue guy?" Ruby asks, remembering that Surge does not share the same building system.

"Maybe hes older." Weiss sudgests.

**Kopaka: Tahu, why would lego make these if Bionicle wasn't coming back?**

**Tahu: You know what? Where is Lego hq at?**

**Kopaka: Denmark.**

**Tahu: Great! Im gonna go ask them myself.**

"They likely won't tell him anything if those were just leaks." Blake says.

**Kopaka: You can't be serious.**

**Tahu: Im dead serious.**

**Ominus music begins playing as it cuts to show Perditus looking at an instructions book.**

**Perditus: I don't get it.**

'Could Perditus be next?' Weiss wonders 'There is ominus music and he is alone.'

**Tahu: Hey! perscirption.**

**Perditus: Its Perditus.**

**Tahu: Yah, whatever.**

"Holds him hostage in a closet for a year and he can't at the very least respect him." Weiss scoffs.

**Tahu: You said you were part of a vehicle set, correct?**

**Perditus: Yeah?**

**Tahu: Could I see it?**

"Tahu is going to use it to get to this Denmark." Blake explains.

"I know, I just wan't to see what his vehicle looks like." Yang says.

**Perditus: Uh... sure.**

**The covers from the large bed roll up to reveal the vehicle in shadows. It rolls out from under the bed to show the Thornatus in the light, in all its glory.**

"That looks awsome! What do you think Yang?" Ruby asks.

"It looks pretty good. Could use some armour or somthing to cover it up a bit, but it looks good." Yang replies.

**Perditus: Okay, here she is.**

**Tahu: Thats really cool.**

**Perditus: This vehicle means alot to me.**

**Tahu: Thanks for showing us.**

**Tahu then punchs Perditus in the face, knocking him unconscious.**

**Onua: Tahu! You just punched him in the face!**

**Tahu: Yeah, lol.**

Blake gets a littled angred over Tahu treatment of Perditus. It reminded her too much of how some faunus were treated.

**Tahu proceeds to get into the Thornatus.**

**Onua: Are we stealing the Thornatus just to get to Denmark?**

"Thornatus sounds like a kick ass name." Yang comments.

**Onua: You know we can't actually go to Denmark right? Theres a little thing called the Atlantic ocean.**

"Atlantic ocean." Ruby mumbles to herself. "Are any of Remnants oceans named?"

"They aren't. No need." Weiss simply replies.

**Tahu: Ill explain everything on the way.**

**Tahu moves the Thornatus up to Onua.**

**Tahu: Get in.**

**Onua: ... This isn't going to end well.**

**(cue that attack on titan music, or what ever the hell it was) as, the Thornatus dives down and out of the driveway.**

**Kopaka: They can't actually be going to Denmark.**

**Pohatu: Well, they're gonna try.**

**Perditus walks up to them.**

**Perditus: They punched me in the face and they stole the Thornatus. I don't...**

**Kopaka: What! Thats it. Thats the last straw. When they get back I'm going to...**

**Perditus: No. I'm going after them now.**

**Kopaka: Huh? How?**

**Perditus: Ill take the Jettrax.**

"Eh, Jettrax doesent sound as cool as Thornatus." Yang says.

**Matoro: Hey eveyone!**

Blake could sense the murder was going to reveal himself, though she didn't know who it was yet.

**Matoro: Isn't it such a wonderful day to be alive! The sun is shining the birds are singing everything is so wonderfu-**

**Before he could finish a blade apears on camera and slices his head clean off.**

**Matoro: Ow.**

"Who is it! Who did it!" Ruby exclaims in anticipation.

"Calm down Ruby." Yang says... again.

**The scene cuts to show Perditus taking Matoros cordak.**

**Kopaka: You... you just cut off his head!**

"Perditus! But he was such a nice guy." Ruby says.

"Some people are not as they seem." Blake tells Ruby.

**Kopaka: No, Ill stop you.**

**Kopaka attempts to lunge forward at Perditus but is held back by Pohatu.**

**Pohatu: Kopaka, wait.**

**Kopaka: What?**

**Perditus turns towards them and says in a voice sounding pretty dissimilar to the one he was speaking with earlier.**

**Perditus: Ill deal with you later.**

"Woah." Yang says to herself regarding the voice change.

**Perditus walks off.**

**Pohatu: Let him go.**

**Kopaka: Ugh, why should I? Now Onua and Tahu are in danger.**

**Pohatu: Kopaka... there is somthing we haven't been telling you. Somthing important.**

**Kopaka: What?**

The team keep quite to listen, this was getting exciting.

**Cuts to Tahu on the Thornatus.**

**Tahu: It was over a year ago. People were disapearing and we didn't know why. We would just find their defiled pieces left by the murderer. But he miscalculated, Pohatu saw him.**

**Cut to flashback.**

**Tahu: He was just walking around when he saw Perditus getting rid of a body. He was out gunned and couldn't fight, so he found some list and ran. He showed me the paper and it was a list of the people he was a list of all the people he was going to kill next. We knew we had to trap Perditus, but do it in a ****way he would have to maintain cover and not kill me. So I pretended i was upset about Bionicle and caught him, hoping maybe he would turn from his murderous ways.**

'Tahu wasnt insane, he was sacrificing himself in a way.' Both Weiss and Blake think.

**Tahu: Pohatu would think up a back up plan incase things went awry.**

**Back to Kopaka and Pohatu.**

**Pohatu: When you got Tahu to come back outside, Perditus was freed but clearly didnt change his ways. So my plan was we needed to get him as far away from everyone as possible, but do it in a way that he didn't know that we knew he was the murderer. So he was unsuspecting.**

**Tahu: This entire time we had to make sure that Perditus didnt know that we knew that he didnt know that we knew he was the murderer, and that we knew that he knew that knew nothing about him being the murderer.**

**Onua:Wow! That was so ridicoulosly complicated!**

**Tahu:Yah in retrospect it was kinda a dumb plan.**

"Yah, when Tahu was in the closet why couldn't Pohatu tell everyone what was going on." Ruby asks.

Her other teammates just nod in agreeance with her.

**Onua: Yeah.**

**Pohatu: And the entire reason we took these precautions, why we acted dumb, why we didn't tell anyone, was because you and Onua, were both next on the list to die.**

"Thats not really a reason to keep quite, heck its more of a reason to tell them." Weiss says.

**Perditus is seen walking up the road Tahu and Onua are coming onto.**

**Tahu: There he is!**

**Onua: Ram him.**

**Perditus lifts his cordak blaster.**

'Hmmm, with a little work that gun could be amazing." Ruby begins to formulate plans to improve the cordak.

**Perditus: Its over.**

**Onua: Hes got a cordak blaster!**

**The gun fires, hitting the car and bouncing it upward, throwing Onua off in the process.**

**Perditus: Maybe I should have thought this through.**

**The car barrels towards Perditus before cutting to black.**

"Did they get him?" Ruby asks.

"Unlikely." Yang responds.

**The screen begins to light up again.**

**Tahu: Oh, what? What happened. Wait, my legs! why can't I feel my legs!**

**The scene shows the Thornatus atop Tahus legs.**

**Tahu: Oh, thats probably why. Onua are you there, Onua?**

**But Onua is knocked out a little ways away.**

**Tahu: Ugh Onua you're so useless somtimes. Okay, how do I get out of this. I can't feel my legs and this stupid thing won't budge.**

**Perditus slowely walks towards the immobile Tahu.**

Ruby tenses up a little when seeing this, afraid for Tahu.

**Tahu: Okay, one two three push. crap. one two three, ugh. I wish I had a pakari right now. I never should have stopped using the shake weight. I remember Carpar got one as some white elephant gift.**

**Tahu then notices Perditus and the sky blaster he is holding.**

**Tahu: I hear that thing actually... works.**

**Perditus: Good bye Tahu.**

**Tahu: Wait!**

**Perditus: Wait for what?**

"Thats going to stop him." Weiss says with an unamused tone.

**Tahu: Don't I get any last words.**

**Perditus: Um... no?**

**Tahu: Come on, all the good murderers let their victims have last words.**

**Perditus: Really?**

**Tahu: Yeah.**

'Are we really doing this?' Weiss and Blake simotaniously think.

**Perditus: Okay fine, but make it quick.**

**Tahu: I just wanted to say that... Im sorry. For ignoring you, trapping you in a closet for a year, punching you in the face, everything. What I did was wrong, and I see that now.**

"Though the closet was justified." Weiss points out.

**Tahu: Deep down I actually think your a really cool guy, Perditus. And I hope, maybe you can find it in yourself to forgive me.**

Ruby smiles, She feels like somthing similar to the speech from last episode will happen.

**Perditus: Tahu I... That means so much to me. You don't know that thats all i've ever wanted to hear, ver since I remember.**

"So he feels unloved, similar to Good guy." Blake pieces together.

**Initiate flashback.**

**Perditus: When I was first built, I was thrown away as a side set. No one wanted to play with me like all the other sets, I just sat and watched you guys have so much fun, because you were everyones favorite characters. It why I wanted to kill them. So I taught myself how to dissasemble sets completely. I got good at it. I practiced on myself. Then I practiced on other people. I could disguise myself because i knew how to manipulate my body. I couldn't stop myself. I let hate get the better of me. And it completely took over. **

**Flash back end.**

**Perditus: But maybe... Maybe instead of trying to destroy everyone else, I should be trying to build myself up to become a better person. I can't change peoples opinions, but I can change my attitude and my own actions. Do you think I can do that Tahu? Do you think I can make things right again?**

Team RWBY smiles on how Perditus has chamged.

**Tahu: Lol no, Im lieing to stall for time. You killed like 15 people you freaken psychopath.**

Moment ruined. everyone thought.

**Perditus: You little piece of-**

**Perditus is then hit by the Rockoh t3**

**Pohatu: Yeah! Get some!**

**Kopaka gets off the vehicle and moves towards Tahu.**

**Tahu: I can't believe Im saying this but Im actually really glad to see you. **

**Kopaka: Whatever, your welcome.**

**Tahu: ...So, what are we gonna do with him?**

**Kopaka: We're gonna put him were no Legos ever see the light of day.**

"So... back in the closet?" Yang sudgests.

**Cut to a shot of light hitting a pile of pieces as ominus music plays.**

Team RWBY had a feeling this was worse then the closet. They all actually shivered as the camera got a close up on a krata.

**Perditus is plopped down into the bucket. As he touches down, the lego pieces begin to consume him. Then the box closes.**

**Onua: Ugh.**

**Tahu: Yah gross.**

**Onua: So is there a moral we can learn here today?**

**Tahu: If there was a moral, it probably had no aplicable value to our lives at all.**

**Onua: Thats usually how morals work.**

**Tahu: Yeah, morals suck.**

Ruby huffs in disagreement.

**Kopaka: So, um guys. Sorry to interupt one last time but I have somthing to show you.**

**Tahu: Somthing tells me this time is diffrent from the others.**

**Kopaka: Trust me, this ones legit.**

**The camera then cuts to show the computer screen showing bionicle g2**

**Tahu: well Ill be. Its actually happening.**

**Onua: Its beautiful.**

**Pohatu: The start of a new era.**

**Tahu: You know what Kopaka, you were right. You said the fans kept Bionicle going. If i kept the fire alive inside of myself it might come back. And look what happened, it did.**

The team just smiles at this scene.

**Onua: All of us, Tahu. We all kept Bionicle alive.**

**Tahu: Right. We all kept Bionicle alive.**

**With that the screen fades to black.**

"That was pretty good! better than the last one actually." Yang says.

"It was more funny too." Ruby adds.

"And it still had its deep moments." Blake adds.

"There were some inconsistencies, but eh, they're nothing too big." Weiss says. She then notices everyone is looking at her funny "What is It."

"Your so quick to pull somthing apart because of the problems, why not do it here?" Yang asks.

"Hey! I can be forgiving If i want to." Weiss shouts back.

"So, RB3?" Ruby asks as she ejects the disk.

"You know it." Yang says.

**(Holy hell, that was a lot, but if you guys liked it then definetly worth it. Again, I urge you to leave a review telling what i did right and what should have done. Anyway, RB3 ep 1 should take awhile, though probably not as long as this took. So until then Hail Denmark!)**


	4. RB3 Ep1 Playing God

Ruby inserts the next disc into whatever Remnant has for disc players or consoles.

"What do you think we can expect for this one?" Yang asks.

"Most likely, its the crew reacting to the reboot." Blake explains. A selection screen shows up with five options with only one avalible.

"Its split up?" Weiss says.

"Maybe to make rewatching it more convinent." Blake sudgests.

"Quit talking and start watching!" Ruby exclaims clearly excited. She then selects the only avalibale option "Playing God"

"I don't have a good feeling if that title is anything to go by." Weiss says.

**The shot opens up with fancy music playing and Kopaka reading a lego magazine.**

**Kopaka: I see mindstorms are going through their edgy teenager phase.**

**The shot shows the mindstorm with a moohock.**

Team RWBY begins giggling at the ridicolous looking robot.

**It goes back to Kopaka looking at the magazine while Tahu and Onua are seen walking past in the background. A "Hey guys!" can be heard in the brackground before being followed by punching noises.**

Weiss and Blake just roll their eyes at the return of Tahu and Onua usual antics.

**The two then appera back on screen carring a white robot across the screen.**

**Metus: Ow. Ow.**

**Tahu: Get him to shut up.**

**A smack sound can be heard as Metus is carried off screen.**

Yang can't help but grin at the situation.

**Kopakas book is torn away from him.**

**Kopaka: That reminds me. I didn't take my 12 doses of prozac this morning.**

"Im not even gonna act suprised anymore with all the refrences we don't get." Yang declares.

**The sceen cuts to the sound of a garbage disposal and Metus being dangled in the air.**

**Matus: Let me go! please!**

**Tahu: Oh glorious lego gods from Denmark, here our pleas.**

**Tahu and Onua are shown off to the side of the sink wearing hats, Onuas reads "Love isnt cannon"**

"So their religous fanatics now." Weiss states.

"It apperas so." Blake says.

**Onua: Hail Denmark.**

**Tahu: To show our graditude for bringing Bionicle back, please accept our sacrifice.**

**Metus: Ill give you anything! I can't die like this!**

**Tahu: Lower him.**

**Onua: In the honour of the bricks.**

"They aren't really going to kill him aren't they?" Ruby asks.

"Knowing them they will probably do it." Yang says, this dosen't comfort her sister. "But if he dies they can just build him back."

"Im not sure. I think they are lowing him into a garbage disposal." Weiss says.

**Metus is lowered**

**Metus: OH GOD NO!**

**Tahu and Onua: Praise be to Lego.**

**Metus: NOOOOO!**

**Kopaka shuts off the garbage disposal.**

**Kopaka: Have you two gone completely insane.**

"Can anyone answer that question?" Weiss asks to no one. The other three giggle at her question.

**Tahu: Um.**

**Kopaka: Let him go, now.**

"Wow, hes like their mom." Yang states.

**Onua: But how will Lego know that we are thankful?**

**Kopaka: Buy their toys.**

**Tahu: Lego dosen't want our money, they want our allegiance.**

The four memebers burst out laughing at that line, though it was mostly Weiss.

"Sorry... Im just imagining... a similar sinario, but they are talking about the SDC." Weiss says in betwen laughs.

**Kopaka: Too bad. Unless you can actually find somebody who wants to be sacrificed, which is nobody, you can't drop anyone into the garbage disposal.**

**Metus: Hey man thanks so much for saving my...**

**Kopaka: Don't talk to me Metus.**

"Did somthing bad happen between Metus and Kopaka?" Ruby wonders aloud.

"Maybe, or Kopaka is just angry at the moment." Blake says.

**Metus: Ok.**

**Kopaka: Do you understand.**

**Tahu and Onua: Yes Kopaka.**

**Kopaka: Good.**

**The two watch Kopaka walk away.**

"Definetly their mom." Yang states.

**Onua: The sacrifice must continue.**

"I can begin to see the running trend around here, people just want to see someone die." Yang says.

"Thats not a good trend to have, besides, shouldn't the majority of the depression be over because of Bionicles return?" Weiss asks.

"I think they just want to see it for fun now." Yang theorises.

The four are apalled if this is the case.

**Tahu: Agreed, but how can we find someone to sacrifice who wants to be sacrificed?**

"Well, at least they won't take anyone against their will." Ruby says, still looking at the bright side of things.

**Good Guy: You could make someone.**

**The two turn to face the now present Good Guy.**

**Tahu: Good Guy, how long have you been standing there?**

**Good Guy: About 20 minutes.**

**Tahu: Please get a life.**

**Good Guy: Can I have your hats?**

**Tahu: No.**

"I want one of those hats, they look really funny." Ruby says.

"I think one of them even had the words 'Love isnt cannon' ." Blake says before she chuckles a little. The other look at her questioningly. "Its a reffrence to the first episode where they claimed Greg F made love noncannonicl."

A collection of Ohs can be heard with Ruby saying "Whats noncanonicl mean." But it was drowned out.

**The cuts to show a large box being placed on the floor with the satisfying sound of lego being rattled together. Onua pops out from beside it.**

**Onua: Hey Tahu?**

**Tahu: What?**

**Onua: Have you ever built a set from scratch?**

**Tahu: Um... actually no.**

"Theres a suprise." Weiss sarcastically remarks.

**Onua: So basically, we have no idea what we're doing.**

"Onua and Tahu have no clue what they're doing. Stop the fuckin presses." Yang contributes.

**Tahu: Do we ever.**

**Onua: Good point.**

**The same music from episode 1s montage plays as the box is knocked down, spilling the pieces unto Tahu and Onua. It then shows some weapons laid down. It then cuts to Tahu and Onua removing a piece from somthing. Tahu is then on the ground working on the torso.**

"He reminds me of you when you were making Crescent Rose." Yang says. Ruby really couldn't deny this claim.

**While Tahu is doing this, Onua is running around the camera. A piece is removed from a head exposing a trans orange piece. The orange piece is attached to the inika sword found earlier and Tahu uses it to simulate him welding somthing. The two back up, look at each other, and then look back at their creation. Its quite the mess of parts.**

**Tahu: We did it.**

"Useing the losest possible definition of did it." Blake says. The others giggle at her remark.

**Onua: He looks wonderful. The perfect sacrifice... Why isn't he moving?**

**Tahu: I think he needs a translucent brain piece.**

"Their brains are exposed!" Weiss exclaims.

"Im sure thats normal for them." Blake assures.

**Onua: Oh, Ill grab one.**

**Onua moves over to a yellow brain.**

**Onua: Do you ever wonder about these trans pieces? They're diffrent.**

**Tahu: Eh, sometimes. They're pretty looking though.**

**Onua: Like a newborn baby skull.**

"Thats quite the odd comparison to make." Weiss says.

**Tahu: Onua just put the stupid piece in.**

**Onua: k**

**The creation is awakened as strange music plays.**

**Greg: Happy birthday!**

**Happy sound effect.**

**Tahu: We've made a mistake.**

"I don't see what Tahus getting at. They build a shody robot, its all good. He speaks his first two words, I regret everything." Yang says.

"Maybe its a refrence to somthing in their dimension." Ruby sudgests.

**Greg: Am I... alive? Is this what its like to be alive?**

**Tahu: I guess.**

**Greg: Wow. Thank you for giving me the gift of life. This is- woah whats that?**

**Tahu: What?**

**Greg: What is this?**

**Tahu: A lamp, don't touch that.**

'I wonder if Penny was like this when she first came online' Ruby wonders.

**Greg: What is this?**

**Tahu: A cat, don't touch that either.**

**Greg: What is this?**

**He is pointing at a gun this time.**

**Onua: Oh my god.**

**Tahu: Put that away are you kidding me!**

**Greg: It likes me.**

"That is similar to what Ruby said when she saw a sniper rifle." Yang whispers to Blake.

**Onua: Put it down.**

**Greg: Can I keep it?**

**Tahu: You're litterally going to kill some one give me that...!**

**The scene cuts to the three sitting in a circle on a table.**

**Greg: So... do I have a name.**

**Onua: Yeah, he needs a name.**

**Tahu: Hmm. How about we name him after the greatest and most influentual man in our lives.**

**"Broke for free" begins playing**

**Tahu: Come on Greg, Ill show you around.**

The team giggles at the name. They got the refrence.

**Greg: Oh boy! I can't wait to explore this world which I am blessed to be in.**

"I he won't be disappointed!" Ruby exclaims

**Onua: What about the sacrifice? We haven't told him.**

"Hopefully they decide not to sacrifice him." Ruby worries.

"Maybe once they get to know him, they won't do it." Yang assures Ruby.

**Tahu: We'll do that later. Trust me.**

"Maybe they'll forget." Weiss sudgests. Meanwhile, Ruby was relived that Gregs life wouldn't be cut short.

**Another montage occurs, first showing the group playing Bionicle the adventure board game. It shows Greg is wining, when he looks up he sees Onua holding a knife and Tahu with what looked like an smg.**

'Ruby and Weiss when Yang is wining in their board game.' Blake thinks to herself.

**It then shows the three swinging on a swing, then Greg going down a slide only to reach the bottem in pieces. The three are then riding on a large scooter.**

'How is that even physically posible?' Every one thinks regarding everything in that scene.

**It then cuts to show the temperature of the oven rising.**

"Good to see they are teaching him some things instead of just playing around." Weiss says.

"Oh yeah, I keep meaning to ask you, did you ever learn how to cook?" Yang asks out of curiosity.

"Well... um, not exactly." Weiss responds.

"Don't worry bff. When this is over I could teach you!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yeah, Ruby is a surprisingly good cook. And I mean, really good." Yang says. Ruby smiles at the compliment.

**It then shows that Greg is inside the oven with Tahu and Onua watching.**

"I can't tell if they put him in there or he got himself locked in there." Blake says.

"I hope it isn't the former. Is it even safe, for them i mean?" Weiss asks.

**It then cuts to show cat (Asalan is his name apparently) is sleeping. It then shows Greg is looking at the Asalan as he turns back to Tahu who nods at him in response. Greg then buries his face in the cats fur and rubs it around a bit while Tahu and Onua (I asume) laugh. **

'I feel somewhat offended.' Blake thinks.

**It then shows Tahu blowing bubbles and Greg standing in the pool of bubbles. It then shows the heros and Good Guy looking up at a white board. Upon reading the white board, the team find it is nothing but insults.**

"It was only a matter of time that they did something like this with Greg." Weiss comments.

**It then shows Greg and Onua with a large air tank and Tahu holding a cone, pointed at Kopaka. Ouna flicks the switch and Kopaka goes flying. The three then take their leave.**

**Tahu: Your so awsome Greg. **

**Greg: Thanks! I owe it all to you guys.**

**Tahu: So. You wanna do another really cool thing.**

**Greg: Absolutely! Im open minded about anything.**

"Its great they are becoming friends." Ruby says, Though the others can sense whats coming.

**It then cuts to show Greg upsidedown with the garbage disposal being heard.**

"What! How could they do this. They were friends wern't they?" Ruby is having trouble comprehanding Tahu and Onuas betrayel. Her teammates move closer to comfort her.

"Im sure Kopaka will come and slap some sense into them." Weiss assures.

"Thanks guys." Ruby says towards her team.

**Onua: Now remember, you will only achive true happiness if you jump inside the happiness hole.**

**Greg:Wow, okay.**

**Tahu and Onua: Hail Denmark!**

**Tahu: Lower him.**

**Greg is slowely being lowered.**

**Greg: Im just happy to be included.**

Blake grimmaced, the deception similar to what Tahu and Onua were doing was similar to how some bullying of faunus started.

**Greg is continually lowered until the disposal switch is shut off.**

**Kopaka: I can't belive what Im seeing right now. I told you not to do this crap again.**

**Tahu: No, you said to find someone willing to do this. So we did. We built him.**

**Kopaka: Uh huh. You realize if you jump in there you'll die right.**

**Greg: Die?**

**Kopaka: As in end your life.**

**Greg: But... I don't want to end my life.**

**Kopaka: So don't go in there.**

**Greg: So close.**

**Kopaka: Now as for you two I think I'm gonna take away the xbox for awhile.**

"They try to kill some one and the only punishment is they get their toy taken away." Blake says.

"That is if this xbox is a toy." Yang comments

"They should deserve far worse." Weiss says.

**Onua: No!**

**Tahu: You monster.**

'hypocrite.' Everyone thought.

**Kopaka: How about 4 months, maybe 3 if im feeling suddenly graceful.**

**Kopaka walks away.**

**Tahu: Im not sure what happened.**

**Onua: Yeah me too. I don't really wanna sacrifice anymore.**

**Tahu: We're sorry Greg. It was stupid.**

"At least they learned their lesson." Ruby sighed with relief. Tahu was her favorite character for this series and she didn't really wanna change that.

**Greg: All is forgiven, man.**

**Tahu: Come on, lets go do somthing else.**

**It then cuts to show Kopaka walking off. He stops.**

**Kopaka: What do you want?**

**All of a sudden the garbage disposal can be heard again. The three turn to find Kopaka being lowered into it.**

**Kopaka: Ah crap!**

"What!" Everyone choruses

**Tahu: Kopaka! What!**

**Onua: Hes gonna fall in!**

**Kopaka: How did I get up here? Oh god, help!**

**Tahu: Why is the garbage disposal on?**

**Onua: We gotta turn it off!**

**Tahu: Theres no time.**

"I can see how standing around and talking is a much more effective stratagy." Blake retorts.

**Greg: If he falls in there, he'll die. And i can't let that happen.**

'Day on and hes already thinking like a huntsman.' Ruby thinks. Forget what she thought earlier Greg might be her new favorite character.

**Greg runs off.**

**Tahu: Greg what are you doing!**

**Greg grabs unto the pole at which Kopaka is being lowerd with.**

**Greg: I got you.**

**Kopaka is realeased.**

**Greg: I wish I had longer arms. Oh crap.**

**Greg slips and falls into the garbage disposal, making a very unpleasent noise in the process until the disposal is turned off.**

Ruby was devasted, she really liked Greg.

"You okay Ruby?" Yang asks.

"Ill be fine, I just need some time. Im sure the show will cheer us up later." Ruby states.

**"Captain America: the winter soldier, An Old Friend" plays.**

**Kopaka: Why must we play God Tahu? He could have done amazing things. Gone places. Changed lives. But now he can't. This isn't like you. Maybe the people on this planet cannot use the gift of life responsibly, let alone artifical life. We will forever remain an immature species not ready to create souls.**

Team RWBY minus Ruby all ponder his statement. Meanwhile Ruby thinks of what all this would mean for Penny.

**Onua: The offering has been accepted!**

**Tahu and Onua: Hail Denmark! Hail Denmark! Hail Denmark!**

**Cut to black with "Broke for free playing."**

Yang was laughing on the inside at Onuas outburst. "Uh... should we start the next one?" She asks.

"Yeah, lets do that." Ruby agrees. Yang smiles.

'Nothing can hold Ruby down.' She thinks.

**(Well, I finished this one quicker then expected. Probably not gonna be the case with gearboxes, but oh well. Nothing new to say here so Hail Denmark!)**


	5. RB3 Ep2 Gearboxes

**( Response to a guests question: Its kinda late for JNPR to join in. sorry.)**

The next episode automatically plays tittled "Gear Boxes".

"Maybe its something to do with a machine?" Weiss sudgests.

**The scene opens with Tahu sitting on the stairs holding a blue object making a beeping noise. Eventually the camera shows the screen which asks Tahu "A candle?"**

**Tahu: No! Not a candle. Tahu toa of fire.**

**Tahu throws the device.**

**Tahu: Piece of crap.**

"Bit narrcisisistic asking about yourself." Blake says.

**A knock is heard at the door. Tahu peers over the side as a human hand grabs at the doorknob.**

"I guess that is their owner." Weiss states.

**The door opens and there is a cardboard box waiting.**

**Nathan: Oh my god.**

**He grabs the box and carrys it inside as Tahu watchs. It then cuts to show Nathan stabbing at the box with a knife.**

**Nathan: Finally after five whole years, good lord that was-cap shut up. Just taking so long just, good lord I cant even-**

**Nathan phone rings with a notification. He looks at it, the notification reads "Hang out with friends I don't have."**

"Is he going out in public to try to find friends?" Ruby asks.

"Possibly, though its probably not going to work." Yang says "Your more likely to make friends in school or in the work place."

**Nathan: Oh my god im going to be late. (Incomprehensible angry noises)**

**Nathan slams the door as Tahu gets up to the table.**

**Tahu: What a poor soul.**

**He walks closer to the box as Onua pops up.**

**Onua: Is this... is this them?**

"Probably the reboot characters." Weiss says.

"I wonder what they're going to be like since they're the same but... diffrent." Ruby says.

"Its likely they'll be carbon copies, but there is still the possibility of them being diffrent from their counterparts." Blake explains.

**Tahu:Yeah. Here they are. -you should open it.**

**Onua: Uh you do it.**

"Whats the big deal who opens it?" Weiss asks.

**Tahu: Rock paper scissors. On shoot.**

**Onua and Tahu: Rock paper scissors shoot!**

**They still have their hands in the regular position.**

"It would be a misrible existance to have your hands stuck in a single position for the rest of your life." Yang states.

**Tahu: What even is that?**

**Onua: Uh... scissors?**

**Tahu: Thats cheating**

**Onua: Thats the only hand I have**

**Tahu: You lost fair and square, open the stupid box Onua.**

**Onua: I hate you with a passion.**

**Tahu: Why do you always ruin this game.**

'Ruby and Yang when they argue.' Weiss thinks.

'Ruby and Weiss when they argue.' Yang thinks.

**Onua moves closer to the box turning back once only to recive a nod from Tahu. He opens yhe box slightly, only for somthing to jump out and hit Tahu.**

**Tahu: Oh god!**

**Onua: Lol idiot.**

**Unknown to Onua, a fire themed sword comes up behind him and strikes him down.**

**Tahu: What... what are you?**

"Dosen't he already know?" Ruby asks.

**The camera then pans on the attacker.**

**Tahu 15: Your worst nightmare.**

"Spoken like a true spruce willis fan." Blake sighs.

**Music them begins to ramp up until the sceen abruptly changes to show all the new sets and Tahu and Onua sitting together.**

"Well, that took a 180." Yang states.

**Tahu 15: So like, what do you do for fun?**

**Onua: We could put good guy in the oven again.**

**Tahu: Nah, he likes that.**

"He... likes that?" Ruby questions.

"So they intentionally put Greg in the oven." Weiss exclaims.

"I don't see how putting each other in oven is any fun." Yang says

"Maybe its a reference to somthing we don't know of." Blake sudgests.

"This is getting frustrating." Yang groans.

**Onua 15: Are there any good Bionicle video games we could play?**

**Tahu: ...could you rephrase that?**

**Onua 15: uh, are there any Biomicle video games we could play?**

**Tahu: Yes.**

**Onua 15: ... could we play them?**

**Tahu: No.**

"I guess Bioicle suffers from terrible video games." Ruby sighs.

**Kopaka and Pohatu arrive.**

**Kopaka: Wow, look at all of you. This is great.**

**Tahu: I know right. Thank lego. Hail Denmark, Onua.**

**Onua: Hail Denmark, Tahu.**

**Kopaka: ... Yeah thank lego.**

"Seems we will have a running joke here. And I kinda like it." Yang says.

"Im not so sure about it." Weiss declares.

"And the award for least suprising statment goes to... Weiss Schnee!" Yang jokes.

"Quiet you." Weiss exclaims.

**Pohatu: My god... your... your...**

**Hugs his 2015 counter part.**

**Pohatu: Perportional.**

**Pohatu 15: Uh...**

**Kopaka: Let him have this.**

"Yeah, Pohatu is built really weird." Weiss says.

"His torso is upside down. Wonder why he was designed like that?" Ruby thinks aloud.

"Well he has a gear coming out of his ass as compared to Kopaka who has his coming out of his back, maybe a function has somthing to do with it?" Yang sudgests.

**Onua: So... still got that bent neck, huh.**

**Onua 15: Oh this? I can straighten it. See!**

**Onua 15 looks very disturbing with his neck not being hunched.**

**Onua: No. Dear god. Put it back.**

'yes.' Everyone though, somewhat disturbed by the akward neck.

**Kopaka 15:What happened to your sword.**

**Kopaka: Oh, I dunno. It got lost.**

'Rubys worst nightmare.' WBY thinks as they notice Ruby slide Crescent Rose a little bit closer to herself.

**Kopaka 15: And why are some of your parts wrong?**

**Kopaka: Im a 14 year old toy. Some parts are bound to be mixed up.**

**Kopaka 15: ...You have chew marks on your mask.**

**Kopaka: Can we stop talking about my insecuritys please?**

'Very similar conversations go down like this in Atlas.' Weiss thinks as she remembers some of her early childhood.

**Cut to show the protectors on front of Takua 01**

"I guess these are the equivilant to what ever version of Takanuva is." Blake states.

**Narmoto: Your short.**

**Takua 01: Oh yeah! You wanna fight! I can shoot disks! You have crappy studs that do nothing. Can you shoot disks?**

**Narmoto: No.**

**Takua 01: Didn't think so, fricktard.**

"Never would I think some would have the excuse that they throw disks as the reason they are so confident." Blake deadpans. Everyone else giggles a little at her words.

**Narmoto: Hey, we have a mechanism that can disconect our brain and knock off our mask. Check it out!**

**Korgot goes up behind Narmoto and smacks the part of his brain jutting out the back of his head. His mask comes off and his brain is disconected. Narmoto falls over.**

**Takua 01: Did he die?**

**Korgot: I think so.**

Team RWBY giggle a little at the situation.

**Then the heros come along.**

**Evo: I was wondering when they'ed get here.**

**Good Guy: Wait a second. Does this mean the mailman came?**

**Surge: Well, du.**

**Good Guy: Oh man! I hope my package has arrived!**

**Tahu 15: Are you the sets that preceeded us?**

**Surge: Yep. Hero Factory.**

"I guess this confirms they're from a diffrent storyline." Weiss comments.

**Tahu 15: Thanks for the crappy building system ,jerks. I feel like a stick figure.**

**Evo: Oh please, you have gearboxes.**

"I guess the titles have no significance." Blake states.

**Kopaka: Yeah I like building system.**

"It does look more durable." Weiss comments.

"Yah, but it also looks simplistic and boring compared to whatever everyone else has." Yang counters.

**Kopaka: And remember the stars?**

**Tahu: Excuse me?**

**Kopaka: They were terrible. Get over it.**

**Tahu: ...fight me.**

"I guess the stars build is what Tahu uses." Weiss says.

"And in the second one, Good Guy said Onua was a toa mata. So i guess Onua, Kopaka, Pohatu, Lewa, and the blue one have as their build." Blake states.

**Tahu 15: Whatever.**

**Kopaka: Well I think its costomary to show them around the house.**

**Onua: Yeah, we'll give them the tour. It'll be fun!**

**Vizuna: Will there be snacks?**

**Kopaka: No?**

**Vizuna: This tour sucks.**

"Heh, first minutes alive and he chooses to be a fatass." Yang says.

**Onua: You suck!**

**Kopaka: Alright, calm down. We're all grown up legos here.**

'I really like Kopaka. Hes the only one that dosent do anything stupid.' Weiss thinks.

**Tahu: Yeah man. Lets go.**

**Some of the sets head off for the tour.**

**Onua 15: Some how Ill just have to survive with out the snacks.**

"How is he foing to survive. He hasen't had food yet hasen't he?" Ruby asks.

"Either way, they shoulden't be able to consume food." Weiss says.

"They missing out then." Ruby says as she pulls a cookie from who knows where and gets to work on it.

**Some more sets join in until it is left with Pohatu 15 standing alone. The protector of stone notices**

**Nilkuu: Uh, Pohatu?**

"Whats wrong with him?" Ruby asks.

"Exsistential crisis? Thats all I can think of." Yang says.

**Nilkuu walks closer to Pohatu 15.**

**Nilkuu: Pohatu we're all going. Poooohaaaaaaatu?**

**Nilkuu is then punched in the face by Pohatu 15. Everyone turns around as Pohatu 15 arms himself with Nilkuu's weapon.**

"Now that is a masterpiece of a weapon!" Ruby exclaims. "A minigun integrated with a staff with two blades at the end making it able to be-"

"Ruby! Can we just watch him use it rather than listen to you talk about it." Yang says.

"Sorry." Ruby replies sheepishly.

**Pohatu: Pohatu! What are you doing!**

**Tahu: Great tour so far.**

"I love Tahu." Yang smiles

**Pohatu 15 opens fire, hitting some targets while the rest hit the dirt. Tahu 15 charges at him, but Pohatu 15 throws the gunstaff into him. Pohatu runs towards him.**

**Pohatu: Stop it! Your beautiful! I like your boomerangs!**

**But Pohatu is kicked down by his newer counterpart.**

"Why is he doing this?" Ruby asks.

"Be patient, Im sure it will get explained later." Blake says.

"Also stop asking why characters are doing what their doing. You have been doing that a lot lately." Yang says.

"Right, sorry." Ruby apologises again.

**Evo pulls out a nerf gun as Surge sneaks behind. Evo fires and Pohatu 15 dodges like a bad ass in slow motion. He then punchs Evo and upon recoiling he meets Surge who he then knocks out.**

**Tahu: Crap. Im gonna have to think of somthing.**

**Lewa 15 atempts another sneak attack but is quickly found out. Pohatu 15 recovers his weapon and blocks a strike from him, while also pushing him back. Lewa 15 charges only to be simply shot down.**

**Halo voice: Killing spree!**

"What was that?" Weiss asks.

"I think that was just used for comedy." Blake says

**Tahu: Hey ugly!**

**Pohatu 15 looks up to see Tahu. Tahu walks forward.**

**Tahu: Come on and slam!**

**Tahu jumps.**

**Tahu: And welcome to the-**

**Pohatu moves to the side and Tahu misses his target.**

**Tahu: Ugh, I am a victim of bad slapstick humor.**

**A wide shot of the room showed that everyone other than Pohatu 15 was down. Pohatu 15 moved towards him, content on ending Tahu.**

**Tahu: Pohatu, I don't know what we did, but im sorry okay?**

**Pohatu 15 raises his gunstaff.**

**Tahu: Uh, its my fault? Shoot. This worked on Perditus. Please don't kill me. Please.**

**Pohatu 15 is tackled by a purple blurr and lands on his back with his mask popping off.**

**Tahu: What?**

**The camera starts on the new figures legs as music begins to ramp up.**

**Vorki: Don't worry everyone. Toa Vorki, the seventh toa, master of electricity, recycler of waste is here.**

"New character?" Ruby asks.

"Yes. he has the mata build so he must be an older character." Weiss explains.

"Why did he announce himself like that? Wouldn't Tahu know who he is?" Yang asks.

"Im... not sure." Weiss says.

**Tahu: What?**

**Vorki: Alright guys, follow my lead.**

**Tahu: What?**

"So Tahu doesn't know him?" Weiss asks.

"He could have been ordered with the newer characters." Blake sudgests.

"Then why does he have an older build?" Ruby asks.

"He could be entirly seperate from the newer characters." Blake explains " He could be an older character but was just ordered with the new ones, because the owner diden't have him anyway."

**Vorki: Everyone grab a limb. Hold him.**

**Pohatu 15: Oh, my head. What the heck-**

**Pohatu 15 is tackled by Surge as the others grab his limbs and surround him. Everyone is yelling over each other.**

**Pohatu 15: Woah! Hey! Wait! Guys! What did I do?**

**Kopaka: Stop, hold up.**

**The room goes silent.**

**Pohatu 15: You know, I had a dream like this once.**

**Everyone begins letting him go.**

**Tahu 15: Okay gross.**

**Onua: Way to make it weird.**

**Onua 15: What the heck dude?**

**They drop him on the ground.**

**Vorki: Another bad guy down. Good work, team!**

**Everyone stares at Vorki.**

**Vorki: Are you... are you guys okay?**

**It cuts to show the computer with Vorki searched up on it.**

**Kopaka: No, I mean, you shouldn't exist. How are you here? Its not possible.**

"If anyone has any explination of whats going on, speak now." Weiss declares. No one speaks.

"They might explain it lets keep going." Yang sudgests.

**Vorki: Clearly it is possible. Look at me. Here I am.**

**Onua comes up behind Vorki and touchs him.**

**Vorki: Hey, what was that for.**

**Onua: Just making sure your not a hologram.**

**Pohatu: Like tupac.**

**Onua: Exactly.**

"This is getting annoying." Yang states.

"It is, but its still enjoyable, even if we don't get the refrences." Ruby responds.

**Tahu 15: I feel stupid for asking this, but... whos Vorki?**

"Yes! They're finally going to explain somthing!" Blake cries out.

**Kopaka: I think it was 2002, some website with pictures showed up, saying there was going to be a seventh toa. The website featured Vorki, toa of electricity, with a full backstory. I think it was about Onepu sommoning a toa or somthing.**

**Onua: Yeah, somthing weird like that.**

**Onua: Well, its been awhile. Even Nathan fell for it.**

"Nathan must be their owner." Blake states.

**Tahu: Well Nathans an idiot so...**

**Kopaka: Of coarse this was all before Takanuva, who actually became ths seventh toa.**

So... hes a knock off?" Ruby asks.

"Hes more like a bootleg." Yang explains

**Kopaka: Oh crap! Takanuva. We need to make sure he never sees you.**

**Takanuva: Huh? Whats up.**

**The sceen shows Takanuvas 2003 form.**

"He has some similarities to the mata, but hes diffrent to them." Weiss notes.

**Kopaka: Heyyyyy. Takanuva. We're talking about Vorki.**

**Takanuva: Oh. Yeah. Him. He was a funny joke. Thank god he wasn't real though.**

"Strange he seems to say that at this convient time." Ruby says.

**Kopaka: Um...**

**Vorki: Hi.**

**Takanuva: Oh. Oh god no! This can't be happening! Its the end times! Repent everybody!**

**Vorki: Is he okay?**

**Onua: He'll be fine.**

**Pohatu: So you don't have anymore info?**

**Vorki: Nope. But I wan't to help. I'm going to be a hero. I will stop all those who worship evils might.**

"He's thinking like a real huntsman. I like that." Ruby says.

"Hmmmm, the way he said it sounds like he only wants to do good for the praise." Weiss says.

"Maybe he didn't mean it that way." Ruby sudgests.

**Kopaka: Sure, hal. Hey do you guys smell somthing.**

**Kopaka turns a 180.**

**Tahu: Nu uh.**

**Onua: Nope.**

**Vorki: Nothing.**

**Onua: Man, can this day get any weirder?**

**Tahu: No! don't say that. Those very words can open Pandoras box.**

"I guess Pandoras box is a term in that dimension for somthing weird or bad happening." Weiss guesses.

**Good Guy: Guys! Guys! Look!**

**The camera cuts to show Good Guy.**

**Good Guy: Say hello to my new friend, Good Guy 2008!**

**The camera then cuts to show Good Guy 08 beside him with a happy sound effect.**

**Good Guy 08: Yo, whats up.**

"I guess the Vorki was ordered with new sets theory does seem more likely." Blake comments.

**Tahu: This world cannot escape sin.**

**The sceen than cuts to show Tahu 15 dragging Pohatu 15 to the box that Perditus was locked in.**

**Pohatu 15: I swear, I don't remember anything. I don't know what your talking about. Oh god! I didn't hurt anyone. Please let me go! Please.**

**Onua: I believe him.**

**Tahu: You believe everyone. We need more proof than that.**

**Onua 15: Oh come on guys, he just got here. Give him another chance.**

**Tahu: Whatever. Let him go Tahu.**

**Tahu 15: mk.**

Ruby smiles. Good that they are forgiving.

**Pohatu 15: Thank you. Im sorry for whatever I did.**

**Tahu: Ill be watching you, Pohatu.**

**Pohatu 15: Thats cool man, whatever.**

"A little ungrateful, isn't he." Yang states. Everyone else nods in agreement.

**Everyone except Kopaka, Tahu, Onua then go about their buisness.**

**Kopaka: We should probably look into this, it could be another mystery.**

**Tahu and Onuas eyes show a brief glitch in their eyes that goes unnoticed by everyone, except Blake who begins thinking to herself on it.**

**Tahu and Onua: No!**

**Kopaka: Why.**

**Tahu: Its probably just an isolated incident. What do you think Onua? **

**Onua: I agree. Its probably not worth our time.**

**Kopaka: Well. Okay. Im trusting you guys on this.**

**Tahu: Don't worry man.**

**Tahu and Onua walk away. Kopaka is left by himself for a moment before he hears-**

**Kopaka 15: Yo dude? What even is in this?**

**Kopaka: Oh god, get down from there.**

**The episode ends.**

"That was a thing." Yang says, not really having a proper response ready.

"What do you think was going on with the new Pohatu?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe his programing or whatever, just got confused since its new." Weiss says.

"That could be a possibility." Blake says.

"I also find it nessesary to mention that so far, these episodes feel like one shots." Yang says "Not that thats a bad thing."

"Maybe." Blake says, though she is still thinking on the glitch 'Was it a mistake, or was it intentionally added in'

"Well, then lets see what the next crazy adventure is." Ruby exclaims before hitting play.

**Well, that also came out faster than expected but for here on out that will change. I plan to write both this story and my RWBY and Spyro crossover simultaneously to see how it would work out. Meaning I will still update, but it will be really slow. In the meantime, i encouage you to leave a review on what you think was done really well and what needs to change.**


	6. RB3 Ep3 Fake Hero

'Fake Hero.' shows up as the title.

"There are no such thing as fake heros!" Ruby naively announces

"Not everyone will appear as a friend." Blake states.

"Does that mean that Vorki will be the antagonist in this episode?" Weiss asks.

"Unlikely. The titles just seem to be off somthing one of the characters says." Blake says. This gets the team thinking under what context its said.

**The scene opens with Good Guy and Good Guy 08 looking down the slide from episode 1.**

**Good Guy: Do it dude. It'll be fun.**

**Good Guy 08: I dunno it looks kinda steep**

**Good Guy: Don't worry, im right here.**

**Good Guy 08: No im not doing it. Im not.**

"Wuss." Yang comments.

**The Good Guys are suddenly trapped in a plastic container.**

**Good Guy: Hey! **

**Good Guy 08: What?**

**A collection of laughs are heard. The camera cuts to show the makuta lead by Kapura.**

"Those guys look like the grim." Ruby says, refering to Chiorox and Vampra.

"Dunno about the yellow guy though." Yang says.

**Good Guy: You...**

**Kapura: Yes it is I, Kapura, your nemisis. Now that I have you cornered you must bow to me**

**Good Guy: I will not bow to you, Kapura. You Ta-matoran freak.**

Blake scowels. That sounded racist.

**Kapura: How dare you insult me, heathen. For that we will strap you to this rocket.**

**It shows the rocket.**

**Chirox: I like rockets.**

Ruby giggles at Chiroxs line.

**Good Guy: You diseased maniac!**

**Good Guy 08: Somebody help us. Please!**

**Kapura: There is no escape, plebeians. Bow or die.**

Ruby was resisting the urge to try to help them.

**A purple foot comes into view.**

**Vorki: This looks like a job for... Vorki! Toa of electricity. Bearer of the kanohi gaaha. Friend to animals. Supporter of moderated government spending.**

"Who talks like that?" Yang asks "I woulden't waste my entrances on tat that nobody cares about."

"And yet, thats what you always do." Weiss says

"No, my entrances are kickass. His are weird." Yang retorts.

**Bitil: Who is this guy?**

**Chirox: I dunno but he looks like a pikachu did it with a transformer.**

There are collected groans heard about the nonunderstanding of the refrences used.

**Vorki: Let those tagic products of swedish advertising go or face justice.**

Weiss begins laughing while the others giggle a little at the quip.

**Kapura: Oh god! Save me!**

**Kapura runs away while the makuta go in for the attack.**

"Coward." Yang grumbles to herself.

**Bitil swings his weapon only to be stopped by Vorki's. Vorki then kicks him in the knee and then punchs him in the face. Bitils weapon falters and Vorki takes this opertunity to kick him in the crotch.**

"Oof." Yang simply says.

**Bitil: OH GOD! Why would you do that!**

**Bitil then falls to the ground as Chirox charges. Chirox swings his weapon while Vorki ducks underneath and stabs him.**

**Chirox: Dude, you litterly just stabbed me.**

**Vorki then trips Chirox.**

"They're acting like this isn't a battle." Ruby points out.

"Strange, does somthing work diffrently here?" Weiss asks, despite knowing she isn't going to get a response.

**Vorki then looks to the side of the play structure and throws Chirox off (May his 2008 joints rest in pieces) Vampra charges. Vorki looks to the fallen Bitil and then picks him up.**

**Bitil: You cheater.**

**Bitil is then thrown onto Vampra, knocking them both of the structure.**

**Kapura: No! I am the ultimate. You will all bow down before me.**

**Vorki: You see, Kapura. The only thing I bow down to is the sweet smell of justice.**

"I can see what he was going for. He failed." Blake states.

"Still dosen't excuse his entrance." Yang adds.

**Kapura: Okay?**

**Kapura is then smacked by the rocket, causing him to roll off the edge.**

**Kapura: Nooooo!**

**Vorki: Bad guys defeated. Just another job for Vorki, the hero!**

'Thats what Im gonna be like when I graduate.' Ruby smiles at the screen.

**Good Guy: Can you let us out?**

**Good Guy 08: Im claustrophobic.**

**Kopaka 15: Aaaaahhhh! Who did this!?**

**Vorki: Hark. A cry of help. I must stop evil again.**

**Good Guy: Hey wait!**

"Okay, so maybe he's a little rough around the edges but he can get better at remembering to help the people he just saved." Ruby states.

**Good Guy 08: Come back. You can't just leave us.**

**Good Guy: Oh god.**

**The good guys container falls down the slide with them still in it.**

"That can't be fun." Yang says. Everyone nods in agreement.

**The scene cuts to show the main cast standing in a circle, with part of the MNOG soundtrack playing.**

**Onua: I feel like I'm getting some kind of deja vu.**

**Vorki: Yo guys, whats going on.**

**Tahu and Onua (both 15) back away to reveal Kopaka 15 on the ground missing pieces.**

**Kopaka 15: I don't know how this happened. I blacked out and... Im missing pieces.**

**Kopaka: Not just any pieces. trans pieces.**

"Trans pieces?" Ruby asks, unfamiliar with the concept.

"It looks like his translucent pieces are missing, so they likely just shortened it." Weiss explains.

**Kopaka 15: My trans pieces were my best quality, they gave me my charm.**

**Vorki walks up beside Takanuva.**

**Tahu: I don't know what to make of it. Could Perditus have done this? Did he escape.**

**Takanuva takes notice.**

**Onua: No, hes still locked up.**

**Takanuva goes some where else, away from Vorki.**

**Pohatu: You'll probably have to use some first gen bionicle parts in the meantime as replacments.**

**Kopaka: Old Bionicle pieces, gross.**

"Ungrateful." Weiss mumbles.

**Pohatu: Don't worry, Ill hook you up.**

**Kopaka is shown with his new shitty arms and legs.**

"Withdrawn." Weiss says.

**Pohatu: You don't look... to bad?**

**Kopaka 15:Please end it all.**

**Tahu: Has this happened to anyone else, or just him?**

**Onua: I woulden't know.**

**Pohatu 15: Ah! Somebody help!**

**Kopaka 15: That was a scream from Pohatu.**

"Its strange how they haven't used diffrent names for the diffrent versions of characters." Ruby says.

"It would be awkward meeting our future selves, and just not making an easier way to discern whos who." Yang agrees.

**It then shows mutiple shots of the dismembered 2015 sets, starting with Pohatu, Gali, and a bunch of protectors.**

"Have we gotten a name for the blue character yet?" Weiss asks, referring to Gali.

"We haven't." Blake replies

**Tahu: All over its the same thing.**

**Kopaka: Why would someone steal trans pieces. Who cares about them?**

**Onua: Well, they're really pretty?**

**Pohatu: What if some one just hates the 2015 sets?**

"That is actually a good idea." Blake comments.

**Tahu: That would give us a motive.**

**Evo: Its not just 2015 sets.**

**Evryone turns towards the heros.**

**Evo: Its an epidemic.**

**The scene fades to show multiple bodys of misculanious Bionicle characters.**

Everyone's mood becomes solom because of the scene.

'It kinda reminds me of Mountain Glenn in a way.' Blake thinks.

**Pohatu: How many are here?**

**Evo: Lots, these are all we could find.**

**They continue to walk amongst the bodies.**

**Evo: Some of them are missing their trans brain pieces, so they just shut down.**

"Then why leave the 2015 sets, as they called them, with their brain pieces?" Weiss asks.

"Don't think too much on it Weiss." Ruby advises.

**Tahu: This is depressing.**

**Surge: Over there are the toa Inika. And over there is Takadox.**

"Damn, they must have been basically made out of trans plastic if thats all thats left of them." Yang comments.

**Pohatu walks up to Takadox.**

**Pohatu: Well look at this.**

**Pohatu picks up Takadoxs squid launcher.**

**Pohatu: Dang, its been awhile since i've seen one of these.**

"Does that look like a weapon to you, Ruby?" Blake asks.

"It does, though I don't know what it could do." Ruby explains.

**Tahu: Those things suck, dude.**

**Pohatu: Not when I'm done with it.**

Ruby smiled. Pohatu just scored points in her book.

**Onua walks up to a familar green axe.**

**Onua: Kopaka...**

**Kopaka joins him.**

**Kopaka: Lewa.**

**It shows Lewa minus his light green brain.**

'It must be hard to lose someone close.' Everyone thought. The team lost people too, but it wasen't really the same as the situation now.

**Vorki: I'm so sorry. But don't worry. We need to find whoever did this and punish them.**

**Kopaka: Wouldn't finding the trans pieces be the priority right now? We need to bring everyone back.**

**Vorki: No, we need to bring justice.**

"Vorki's heart is in the right place, but I don't think he would be fit to be a huntsman if hes going to prioritize catching the bad guy over the people." Blake states.

"Right, but he can learn to change his prioritys." Ruby says.

"Shes not wrong." Yang joins in.

**Tahu: Chances are if we find the pieces, we'll find whoever did this. Huh?**

**Tahu takes notice of Matau.**

'Did he help find the pieces?' Weiss asks herself 'Otherwise, why is he here?'

**Matau continusly mutters to himself.**

**Tahu: Whats wrong with him over there?**

**Evo: Oh, hes the special one. He just stands there, muttering.**

**Tahu approach's him.**

**Tahu: Matau, whats going on? Matau?**

**Matau: I wasen't alone. I wasen't alone. We are all going to be forgotten.**

"Thats kinda unsettling." Ruby says.

"Why was he repeatedly saying it though?" Blake asks

**Tahu touchs Mataus back.**

**Matau: I remember!**

**Tahu: What?**

**Matau bumps into Tahu.**

**Matau: Hail Denmark.**

"Huh?" Weiss says. Blakes mind is basically overloaded trying to figure out the significance of why he would say THAT.

**Matau runs away from Tahu.**

**Tahu 15: Hey guys whats-**

**Matau passes him.**

**Tahu 15: Woah.**

**Tahu: Tahu, grab him!**

**Tahu 15: Got him.**

**Tahu 15 tackles him to the ground.**

**Matau: Hail... Denmark. Hail... Denmark.**

**Tahu: Lol, hes saying hail Denmark. We have converted another into the church of lego. Hail Denmark, Onua.**

**Onua: Hail Denmark, Tahu.**

"Hail Denmark, Ruby."

"Hail Denmark, Yang."

"Are you sure thats okay?" Weiss asks.

"Oh, Im sure its fine." Ruby assures.

**Kopaka: Im gonna get everyone together. We'll make a plan to find the pieces.**

**Tahu: Okay Kopaka, Hail Denmark.**

**Kopaka: ...Whatever.**

**Kopaka walks away as Good Guy passes him.**

"Good Guys okay!" Ruby exclaims.

**Kopaka: Hey Good Guy, whats that?**

**Good Guy turns around.**

**Good Guy: Oh this... Someone gave it to me. He told me to give it to Tahu.**

**Kopaka looks to Tahu as he is discussing a plan with the others.**

**Kopaka: Tahu is really busy right now. How about you give it to me and Ill make sure he gets it.**

**Good Guy: But... its for Tahu.**

**Kopaka: Come on Good Guy, trust me.**

**Good Guy relents and gives Kopaka the note.**

**Good Guy: Okay. Just make sure he opens it.**

**He walks away.**

**Kopaka: Yeah man... sure.**

**Kopaka looks down on the note as the Iron man soundtrack plays.**

**It then cuts to Tahu in front of a white board with "Plans 2 find trans pieces by Tahu ❤️" **

**Tahu: Alright everyone, we need to find the parts. They could be anywhere, but thats not going to stop us. We will not go gentle into that good night. We will stay strong until the end of the search. I know that some of you are tired. But so am I. We will get through these dark times together, I swear. We are together and thats all that matters-**

**Good Guy: Hey Tahu. Can I ask you somthing?**

**Tahu: Ask me it later.**

**Good Guy: But its really important.**

"Good Guy made the letter." Blake spoils.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asks.

"There really isn't any other reason he would insist on interupting if he wasen't the one who wrote it." Blake explains.

"Then please don't spoil it next time!" Ruby exclaims.

"Sorry." Blake says sheepishly.

"Maybe Good Guy knows who stole pieces?" Yang suggests.

"Then why not out right say who it is?" Weiss asks. It was truly something to think on.

**Tahu: Good Guy, go take your friend and play in the oven or something.**

**Good Guy 08: Whats the oven?**

**Good Guy: Oh man its the best! Here, ill show you.**

**The two walk off.**

Everyone facepalms.

**Tahu: Onua restart the planning music.**

**Onua is shown holding a phone playing the Iron man music from earlier.**

"I think thats a movie." Yang guesses, looking at the picture

"It looks awsome!" Ruby exclaims.

"We've seen a poster and listened to a piece of the soundtrack, how can you tell its awsome?" Weiss asks.

The two just smile and shrug. 'Guess i should have expected that.' Weiss thinks.

**Onua: k**

**The music continues.**

"I wish we had that music when we are planning." Ruby mumbles to herself.

**Tahu: It could take us days to find them, weeks, even months. But you know what? We are not backing down. We will look in the face of defeat and say-**

**Takanuva: I found the parts.**

**Tahu: What?**

"Oh." Is all Yang has to say.

"That was a little anticlimatic." Weiss says.

"I was really starting to get into his speech." Ruby whispers.

**Takanuva: Yeah they were all just in some closet.**

**Tahu: Oh, well then... lets go then. Thanks Takanuva.**

**Takanuva: No problem.**

**Onua drops the phone and heads off to help Tahu. The others go two but Vorki stays behind.**

**Vorki: Yo, Takanuva! Wait.**

**Takanuva stops.**

**Vorki: Hey, I think the other day we got off on the wrong foot, and Im sorry. So allow me to reintroduce myself.**

**Music begins playing in the back ground.**

**Vorki: My name is Vorki and im the toa of elec-**

**Takanuva: Okay no, stop. First of all, don't stand within a foot from me.**

**Vorki takes a step back.**

**Vorki: Oh, okay.**

**Takanuva: Second, don't talk to me ever. Understand? good.**

"Whats his problem." Yang says.

**Vorki: But... But I kinda thought we were kinda related in a way, we're both the seven toa, isn't that kinda cool?**

"Its like meeting someone else who uses a scythe." Ruby comments "Scythes are pretty uncommon."

**Takanuva: No, I'M the seventh toa, there can't be two of them, you purple pin head.**

**Vorki: What is your problem?**

**Takaunva: Okay is this some kinda game? A joke? Are there hidden cameras, come on out guys.**

**Vorki: Im not a joke, Im standing right here.**

"Whats the deal with Takanuvas?" Yang asks.

"He is probabaly just being cautious." Weiss explains. "According to Kopaka, Vorki isn't suposed to exist. So Takanuva is just skeptical since he is here. He logically thinks this is a prank."

"I guess I can understand that." Yang says. She and Ruby would be beyond pissed if their mother came back, only to find out it was all a prank.

**Takanuva:Well then why are you here? Whats the point of you? **

**Vorki: Im here to figure this while mystery thing out, like everyone else.**

**Takanuva: And what, become some sort of hero of you do?**

**Vorki: Well... Yeah.**

**Takanuva: News flash! Your not real. I woulden't be suprised if you were just some mass hallucination. No one will care if you figure this thing out. You are not a hero, your fake. A fake hero.**

**Vorki: Fake hero?**

**Takanuva: Please don't talk to me again.**

"What an asshole." Yang says. Though she would not use those exact words, Ruby noded in agreement.

"He could have not been as harsh when talking to Vorki." Weiss admits.

**Good Guy: Wow dude that was harsh.**

**Vorki turns around to see the Good Guys there, holding some kind of building blocks.**

**Good Guy: You wanna go play with Lego or somthing?**

"Wait, I thought Lego was a company?" Weiss says.

**The camera fades to show a pile of translucent pieces.**

"Onuas right, they are kinda pretty." Ruby states.

**Kopaka: Alright.**

**Onua: Mystery solved.**

"Not entirely." Blake says.

**Pohatu: Now we just need to get these to the people that need them.**

**Tahu: Keep a look out. The perpetrators can't be far behind.**

**The trans pieces move around a bit.**

**Pohatu: Huh? What?**

"How can some one hide in there? It dosent look like its piled high enough for a person to be buried under there and not be seen." Weiss says

"The theif could be someone really small." Blake suggests.

**The pieces then begin to move eradically before building themselfs up. Vorki walks into the room just before the door closes.**

**Takanuva: The door! Its locked!**

**The crew find themselves looking up at a monster made entirely of the trans pieces (and a cordak blaster).**

"Huh!?" Ruby says.

"Did everyone just will themselves back to life and this was the result?" Yang asks.

"It might have something to do with the transpieces rather than the brains." Blake explains "It kinda said they would be important on the first episode of three."

"That still dosn't explain the monster." Weiss states.

"I know, just eliminating some theorys." Blake defends.

**Tahu: Its a catagory five.**

**The beast roars and aims its cordak.**

**Pohatu: Hey, thats my gun!**

"And a fine looking one at that. I can see he's added a laser sight onto it!" Ruby exclaims.

"Ruby! Please, we do not need another one of your gun lectures." Weiss states.

**Tahu: Everybody run! Hide!**

** The beast opens fire causing multiple explosions, one which knocks Vorki into Takanuva.**

**Takanuva: Are you serious? What did I literally just say 4 minutes ago?**

**Vorki: Its not my fault. I was knocked into you.**

**Takanuva: Well, next time get knocked somewhere else.**

**Vorki: Dude have you ever been blown up before?**

"Thats exactly how they'll end up if they just stand there while that thing is firing." Weiss mumbles.

**Tahu: Okay, okay, we need a plan. Pohatu, any bright ideas?**

**Pohatu: I've got one, but i need two other people.**

**Tahu: Oh crap, I know what your doing. NOSE GOES EVERYONE!**

**Everyone then begins touching their noses.**

"Oh! A team attack!" Ruby exclaims, excitment reaching high levels.

"With the way Tahu was acting, it will probably be something dumb or embarrassing." Weiss states.

**Onua: This counts.**

**Takanuva: When people ask for space, you give them space! Its basic... Crap, were we doing nose goes?**

**Pohatu: Alright, cover me.**

**Tahu: Got it. Hey! You! Galidor try hard! Over here! I've seen Duplo MOCs more frightening then you!**

Ruby begins giggling "I dunno what those are but they seem like funny insults." Ruby says.

**The monster takes notice.**

**Pohatu: Okay, this is gonna be really weird.**

This statment confirms Weiss's suspicions.

**Tahu: Yeah! You piece of crap, look at me!**

**The creature grabs Tahus face as a duck sound effect plays.**

**Tahu: This isn't going how I planned.**

"He had a plan?" Blake says.

**Tahu is then thrown to the ground**

**Kopaka: Somebody do something!**

**Tahu 15 holds up the squid launcher.**

**Tahu 15: I found this thing.**

**Kopaka: We're screwed.**

"What the hell is loaded on it?" Yang asks

"I dunno, I just want to know what it does." Ruby says.

"According to the other characters, it isn't effective though." Blake brings up.

"Yeah, but you can't deny that your also curious." Ruby states.

**The beast swipes off Tahu's hau.**

**Tahu: No! My mask! Its my only redeeming quality as a Star.**

"Did people not like Tahus build?" Weiss asks.

"It looks fine to me." Yang states.

**Kopaka: He's afterhis trans head.**

**The beast grabs on and starts pulling.**

**Tahu: Im feeling really uncomfortable right now, oh god.**

**Onua: No! Tahu!**

**Pohatu: Yo! Over here! **

**Something is throw unto the trans monster**

**Cue Pacific Rim theme**

**The camera slowely pans up on another large figure before suddenly cutting to show the figure in its entirty, with the music stopping and playing a fart noise. It is a toa mangi (I think thats what its called anyway. Im probably wrong) but with three heads.**

**Takanuva: This is the worst day of my life.**

'I wonder how it would work if we could combined.' Ruby thinks

'Okay, its not really dumb or embarrassing... okay maybe its embarrassing for them.' Weiss thinks.

**Onua: Say a mask of life quote.**

**Pohatu: Light has revealed the will of Mata-**

**Takanuva: Stop it.**

"Mata Nui must be a god or some omnipotant figure in Bionicle." Blake states.

"How did you know the rest of his name." Yang asks.

"He was in the show before. He was the yellow guy that was dismantled in RB 2." Blake explains.

"You have a very good memory." Weiss comments.

"I sort of do for these types of things." Blake admits.

**The Pacific Rim theme continues**

**Vorki: Alright guys, he's mine.**

**The trans monster is hit with something else.**

**Takanuva: No, we need to get Tahu first.**

**Pohatu: Right. Stop him.**

"Pohatu and Vorki are actually in the right here. They can hold off the monster as Tahu evacuates himself or the others come to get him." Weiss comments.

**The beast fires three shots, but is quickly dodged by the three. They then go in for a stab, knocking one of the masks off.**

"I've forgotten to mention this during the Pohatu fight, but the fight scenes are suprisingly really good despite not being stop motion." Yang comments.

"I didn't even know that was possible." Ruby agrees.

**Tahu: My face! My horrible face!**

**Pohatu: Where is my squid launcher?**

**Tahu 15: Here, why do you need it?**

**Pohatu: I may have messed with it a little.**

**Onua: Oh no.**

Ruby grinned.

**The three headed titan aims the squid launcher at the now exposed brain of the monster.**

**Vorki: Lets take a closer look behind that ma-**

**Takanuva: I hate you.**

**The squid is launched and it hits the brain. A second goes by before everything explodes.**

Ruby starts laughing and it was... kinda disturbing.

"Ruby?" Weiss asks.

"That was awsome! A squid that explodes! And the second delay just made it more hilarious!" Ruby laughs.

**The camera then shows many dismembered trans pieces litering the floor until Pohatus hand is shown on screen. Tahu picks it up.**

**Tahu: Pohatu, need a hand.**

"Classic." Yang smiles while everyone else groans.

**Pohatu: If you make that joke again, that hand is gonna go places you don't want it to go.**

**Takanuva: Hello.**

**Takanuva is on his side, missing his limbs.**

**Takanuva: Any help?**

**Tahu: Sorry, I can't find your limbs anywhere.**

**Takanuva: If you got something to say, nows the time to say it.**

**Vorki: You gotta admit, that was a little fun right?**

**Takanuva: Well, It was kinda fun, i guess.**

**Vorki: Good enough.**

**Takanuva is then hooked to a string piece.**

**The door opens and Good Guy pops out.**

**Good Guy: Are you okay? We heard an explosion.**

**Tahu 15: Alright, freedom.**

**Kopaka: I've been trying to string the recent events together and I cant find a connection.**

**Onua: Yeah its very bizare. Tahu and I haven't gotten anywhere either.**

**Kopaka: There is something more to this. I just can't figure it out. Maybe I'll find some answers soon, bit we'll get to the bottom of this. I think we are close.**

**Onua: Yeah!**

**Onua turns around **

**Onua: Hail Denmark, Tahu!**

**No one is in the room other than Onua and Kopaka.**

"I see Takanuvas limbs." Blake states. Everyone scans the screen.

"Yeah, I see them too!" Ruby exclaims.

"Nice attention to detail." Weiss comments.

**Kopaka: Onua, No ones there.**

**Onua: Huh?**

'He seems confused. Could something have erased his mind? It would explain how Kopaka coulden't recal his attackers in episode one of three.' Blake thinks.

**Kopaka: Why do you say that, anyway? Its kinda offensive if you think about it. Its not funny.**

**Onua: Uh, okay? Later Kopaka.**

**Onua leaves.**

**Kopaka: Something strange is going on.**

**The screen then cuts to black.**

"Kopaka is right, we are getting close." Weiss says.

"Then there is no time to delay!" Ruby exclaims as she hits the button to the next episode.


	7. RB3 Ep4 Denmark

'Denmark' shows as the title before the episode begins playing.

**Takanuva: Its just been really weird, I guess. Like what do you even do in this situation. I don't know what to do about- **

**Good Guy: Hey Takanuva, over here.**

**Takanuva: Im kinda in the middle of something dude.**

**Good Guy: We need to go off the grid, could you do us a favor and forget we exist?**

"I wonder why anyone of them would need to go off the grid." Yang wonders aloud

"Why would he ask Takanuva to forget he exists though." Weiss asks to recive multiple shrugs.

**Takanuva: I doubt thats possible, but I can try and cover for you.**

**Good Guy: Okay, that works. Thanks man.**

**The Good Guys walk away.**

**Takanuva: What poor, lost souls. So, as I was saying, I really don't know what to do with this dude. I can't keep ignoring him, he's everywhere. Ideas?**

"Is he still hung up on Vorki?" Yang asks.

"I still don't see why he is so angry at him." Ruby states.

**Takanuva 08: Well I hope you dont mind me being brutally honest for a second.**

**Takua 03: Yes, let it out my man.**

"Oh, I get it! Hes talking with all the versions of himself!" Yang exclaims.

"That would be a strange situation to be in." Blake states.

"And super awesome! I can imagine talking with little me , pre beacon me, and whatever variations of future me would be cool!" Ruby exclaims.

"Actually sounds pretty awesome when you think about it." Yang admits.

**Takanuva 08: I think you need to get over yourself. Seriously, what has that guy done wrong to you lately? Hes just some bootleg, grow up.**

"That is actually sound advice for this situation." Weiss agrees.

**Takanuva 10: I agree with Takanuva 08. Im not saying you have to be friends with the guy, but theres no reason to crap all over him. He'll soon realize that he dosen't really need your friendship.**

"Again, in this house of crazy suicidal toys, Im suprised to hear something sensible from someone who isn't Kopaka." Weiss states.

**Takanuva: Maybe... Maybe your right.**

**Takua 03: Or, we could just kill him.**

"Theres all your insanity Weiss." Yang states.

**Takanuva: Takua 03 go away, you were never any help.**

**Takua 03: You cant kick me out! I was in a movie!**

"Its likely that thing ripped for Tahus movie." Blake reminds them.

**Takanuva: Well, me to.**

**Takua 01: Hey! I was in the movie too!**

**Takanuva 10: No you weren't.**

**Takua 03: It dosen't matter, I was in it for way longer than you.**

**Takanuva: I wasen't some whiny little idiot who ditched his friend.**

**Takua 03: Yeah well at least I didn't die from a stupid door!**

"Okay, we built up that this Bionicle was some master piece in some way, but now it just looks like it is a ridiculous story." Weiss states.

"Maybe thats just out of context.?" Yang suggests to Blakes agreeance.

**Takanuva 08: I will literally shove a Midak Sky blaster up your-**

**Evo: Excuse us, guys.**

**Takanuva: Oh, uh sorry.**

The whole team chuckles at Takanuvas soon to be line. Even Weiss, strangly enough.

**Takua 03: What do you pleabians want?**

"Whats up with this version of Takanuva? Hes a bit of an arse." Yang exclaims.

**Evo: By any chance have you seen the Good Guys around?**

**Takua 01: Go away.**

**Takanuva: Simmer. No we haven't seen them anywhere, im sorry.**

**Evo: Okay, thank you.**

**Takua 03: Yeah, run away! Slizer wannabes!**

**Takanuva: Do you have a problem or something?**

**Takua 03: Im a partial sociopath.**

"Thats not how a sociopath works." Blake states.

**Takanuva: I don't think thats how being a sociopath works.**

**Takua 03: Don't trigger me.**

**The scene switchs to show Kopaka holding the note in front of Pohatu.**

**Kopaka: This is the note Good Guy gave to me. Here, read it.**

**Pohatu: Meet me in the hallway at sundown tommorrow. Bring Onua. I know who can help you. Signed a mystery. Oh boy! A plot device!**

Blake chuckles at Pohatus line.

**Pohatu: Why didn't you give this to Tahu?**

**Kopaka: Between you and me somethings... off about Tahu. I don't think I can trust him with this.**

"Huh? But Tahu seems normal." Ruby states.

"I don't notice anything diffrent." Yang agrees.

"Ill be sure not to trust you incase an imposter invades." Weiss says.

"Whats diffrent then?" Yang asks.

"Both Tahu and Onua seem to want to avoid investigating situations further. This is unlike them compared to RB 2 where Onua kept going on abou who kept going on about finding the murderer." Weiss begins "And we can't chalk it up to Tahu being lazy because he is shown to be very dedicated to things like this in the second one as well. Do you need me to do onto my second reason?"

"No... I think thats enough." Yang states, just getting bored with the lecture.

"You're pretty good at telling when someone is acting odd." Blake comments.

"I have to be. It isn't unheard of for the Schnee residence to be infiltrated. Some one could say, poision the food." Weiss explains.

Everyone is just silent at the dark turn the conversation just took.

**Pohatu turns to see Tahu and Onua showing Tahu 15 and Onua 15 their video from RB 1**

**Pohatu: Well, if things get hairy, we'll tell him. Hes part of this too. How does that sound?**

**Kopaka: Fine. But only if things escalate really quickly.**

**Pohatu: So, sundown isn't to far off. Can I come with?**

**Kopaka: Well, i wasn't planning on going alone.**

**Pohatu: Lol, I wurk alnoe.**

**Kopaka: Stop**

**It cuts to the viewing of the video.**

**Video Tahu: I will get all the masks.**

**Tahu 15: This is the worst movie I've ever seen in my life.**

"I can see why he might think think that, but at least be polite." Weiss says. 'That didn't stop you.' Ruby thinks about the first day they met.

**Onua 15: Quite, you're missing the best part.**

**Tahu 15: Why did you even make this?**

**Tahu: We were just trying to keep Bionicle alive, i guess. I was feeling nostalgic and stuff. Endings kind suck, you know.**

**Onua 15: Are you gonna make one when our run ends?**

**Tahu: Wait your going to end? What!**

"Nothing can go on forever." Weiss states.

"Thats kinda a sad thing to think." Yang says.

"We just need to make the most of it while its here." Ruby states. Yang smiles at her optimisum.

"Something isn't beautiful because it lasts." Blake says.

"Thats a good quote." Weiss complements.

**Tahu 15: Well, yeah. Our run is going to end too, you know. Nothing lasts forever.**

**Tahu is silent for a moment.**

**Tahu: I... I never thought about that. I just... always thought you'd be here forever.**

**The credits start rolling.**

**Onua 15: Bravo! Bravo! May you recive all the oscars!**

**The two Tahus are silent for a moment.**

**Tahu 15: He cried during Paul Blart.**

"I wonder if the original Onua also has bad taste in movies like his counter part." Blake wonders aloud.

"Does it matter?" Yang asks.

"I suppose not." Blake says.

**The scene fades to show a hallway, while playing more of The Winter Soldier soundtrack. Enter Pohatu and Kopaka.**

**Pohatu: why the heck are all the lights off?**

**The two walk around a little more.**

**Kopaka: Hello?**

**Mystery voice: Ah, I see you came. Excellent. Wait, I wasn't expecting you. Where is Tahu? I will only speak to Tahu.**

**Kopaka: I'd rather you tell us. We're more trustworthy.**

**Mystery voice: It dosent matter, I will only speak to Tahu**

**Kopaka: No, this is important. You need to tell us!**

**Mystery voice: You both are fools for thinking you could trick me, go back and get Tahu.**

**Pohatu: Good Guy?**

'Called it.' Blake thinks.

**Mystery voice: Whos Good Guy?**

**Pohatu: Good Guy, I know its you, You can stop the voice.**

**Mystery voice: I know not of this Good Guy you speak of. But ye sounds like this really awsome dude with lots of friends, like seriously.**

**Kopaka: Oh my god it is him. Just come out here Good Guy.**

"Impressive voice changing, though hes a terrible actor." Weiss comments.

**Good Guy: Okay fine, you win. You caught me. Whatever.**

**Kopaka: Nice mysterious voice.**

**Pohatu: Good Guy, why are you such an adorable danish nerd.**

**Good Guy: Im not a nerd, and im Swedish you uncultured walnut.**

**Pohatu: ... A Swedish nerd?**

**Good Guy 08: Your moms a nerd.**

**Good Guy: Nice!**

"What an amazing insult." Yang says sarcastically.

**Kopaka: Okay, thats enough. Good Guy, what did you want to tell us?**

**Good Guy: Its only you two?**

**Kopaka: Yes.**

**Good Guy: I can't tell you much, but I can point you in the right direction. You need to talk to-**

**Electicity sparks though Good Guys brain.**

**Good Guy: Oh no.**

'It must be the same thing going on with Tahu and Onua. The spark in their eyes in episode 2...' Blake thinks.

"Whats going on with Good Guy?" Yangs asks.

"He could be malfunctioning?" Weiss suggests. "Or maybe the villain did something to him that would make Good Guy forget his plans, but he failed?"

"So your suggesting Good Guy knows the villain?" Blake asks.

"It is a possability." Weiss replys

"But why couldn't Good Guy just tell them who it is?" Ruby asks.

"Its possible he dosen't remember, or if he does then the person could remotly deactivate or detonate Good Guys brain." Yang answers.

**Kopaka: You okay?**

**Good Guy 08: Do you need me to take over?**

**Good Guy: Im fine. You need to talk to Perditus.**

**Kopaka: Perditus? Why would we ever talk to him?**

**Good Guy: Its because he knows about-**

**Another glitch.**

**Good Guy: Good Guy! Good Guy, I cant do this anymore. They're looking for us!**

"I feel bad for the Good Guys." Ruby states.

"Don't we all." Yang agrees.

'This is so intense!' Blake is getting excited.

**Good Guy 08: Crap.**

**Kopaka: Whats wrong?**

**Good Guy: Okay, Im sorry. But you need to talk to Perditus. Ask him about Denmark. Do it quickly okay? Im sorry, I cant...**

**Pohatu: Its okay, we'll do what we can.**

**Good Guy: I screwed up. Its my fault. We're all going to-**

**The glitch causes Good Guy to comidically fall onto his back.**

"Denmark... Wasn't Denmark a place?" Yang asks.

"The way the talk of it, yes." Weiss answers.

"It could mean something else. Does anyone know what Good Guy was about to say?" Blake asks.

"Uh, no? Do you have a guess?" Ruby asks.

"We're all going to be forgotten." Blake states. "We,ve heard those words before."

"Yes, when Matau was acting weird, good point." Weiss states "But what corilation does a place the toys can't even get to and being forgotten have?"

"Maybe they forgotten what Denmark is like and they wanna return there, because Tahu said it was where they were from originally." Ruby suggests.

"I don't think so, why all the secrecy then? And how are trans peices involved?" Weiss says.

**Pohatu: Uh, is he okay?**

**Good Guy 08: Yeah, he'll be alright. Meet us back up here after you talk to Perditus. We're counting on you two. Good luck.**

**Good Guy 08 drags the unconsious Good Guy away.**

**Kopaka: Thank you.**

**Kopaka and Pohatu walk on their way**

**Pohatu: They're so adorable.**

**The scene then fades to show a lantern out in the rain in the dark.**

**Pohatu: Good grief, is it ever going to stop raining?**

**Kopaka: I doubt it ever will at this point.**

**Pohatu: Is that sarcasm?**

**Kopaka: Probably.**

"The music just makes this right now." Blake states.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"Its so... peaceful." Blake says.

**Kopaka: So are you ready to talk to Perditus?**

**Pohatu: Tonight? But we fought the trans monster earlier today. I need some sleep.**

**Kopaka: Yeah, but Gold Guy sounded serious. I think its best if-**

**Kopaka turns around to find Pohatu is already sound asleep.**

**Kopaka: Tommorrow it is then.**

**The scene cuts to show Good Guy 08 pulling up a phone with its flash light on.**

**Good Guy: How much longer do we have to hide, your plan sucks.**

**Good Guy 08: I dunno. As long as it takes for Kopaka and Pohatu to do something**

**Good Guy: Can't we just stay here and drink chocolate milk forever?**

Ruby begins chuckleing before composing herself. 'No. This is a serious situation and I should treat it as such.'

**Good Guy 08: Thats not really a plan.**

**Gokd Guy: Well its the one Im going with.**

**Good Guy 08: No, they're probably not far behind us. We gotta move.**

**Good Guy: Well do you think... We should just let them find us.**

**Good Guy 08: Thats basically suicide.**

**Good Guy: Well life kinda sucks right now. Maybe they won't kill us. Personally, I wouldn't mind it either way.**

"Good Guys suicidal?" Weiss says.

"Yeah, but it seems like a more depressed thought towards it compared to the suicidal characters we've seen." Blake states.

"It must be the poor guys feelings of inadequacy mixed with the current situation." Yang says solomely.

**Good Guy 08: Why do you hate life so much? I for one, don't want to die.**

**Good Guy notices shadows outside the door behind him.**

**Good Guy: What if we split up and I meet you at the entrance?**

**Good Guy 08: Promise you'll meet me there?**

**Good Guy: Promise.**

**Good Guy 08: Alright, but I better see you there**

**A door is heard closing signifiying that Good Guy 08 has left.**

**Good Guy: Good Guy is wrong about me. I don't think I've ever hated my life.**

**The shadows stop in front of the door.**

**Good Guy: I think its life thats always hated me.**

The entirty of team RWBY was CLOSE to shedding a tear for Good Guy.

"Wow, when I first saw this, I never thought it would be this emotional." Weiss says.

"Yeah..." Ruby simply says.

**The door then opens. The scen then changes to show some canisters with fancy music playing. The canera keeps showing off some canisters before stopping when Tahu comes into view.**

**Tahu: Niw this canister is from 2006, the Piraka canisters. They are able to light up, see.**

**Tahu demonstrates.**

**Tahu: Now these are very rare. These are from 2001 when Bionicle first started.**

**Tahu stops to show Lewas canister.**

"So, the mata are the oldest then." Weiss states.

**Tahu: This stuff is your history**

**Kopaka 15: What are those canisters over there?**

**The camera cuts to show a pile of Knights Kingdom canisters. Tahu is silent for awhile.**

"Seems like they are irrelivent." Yang states.

"Or, they could have been compitition for Bionicle." Weiss suggests.

"If they're here, then where are the sets?" Ruby asks.

"Thats... actually a good question." Weiss says.

**Tahu: And over here we have the toa metru canisters that have lids that can transform into a matoran sphere.**

**Kopaka: Hey Tahu.**

**Tahu: Hey guys, our Bionicle flashback 2K15 tour has just started. Care to join us?**

**Kopaka: Well actually, we uh-**

**Pohatu: We'll take some people and go downstairs in the basement. Theres lots of cool stuff there to show them.**

**Tahu: Thats a great idea. Meet us back here in a bit. Than we can go over the Mcdonalds promos together.**

"Mcdonalds? Sounds like a funny name." Ruby comments.

**Vorki: Hey Takanuva! Are you going to?**

**Takanuva: Yeah i am. You coming?**

**Vorki: Sure!**

**Takanuva: Really? no take backs.**

"Oh, I thought his hate over Vorki was resolved." Blake states.

"Huh?" Ruby asks.

"Takanuva still hates Vorki for some reason." Blake reminds her.

"No, I get that, its just I didn't know it was suposed to be resolved." Ruby says.

**Vorki: Yeah!**

**Takanuva: Okay, fine. Im staying.**

**Vorki: But I was only going because-**

**Takanuva: I said no take backs!**

"What a dick." Yang comments.

**Scene change.**

**Kopaka: Alright everyone, we lied. We are not part of the tour. We are actually going to talk to a prisnor we have down here. Hes very dangerous and we'll need back up for it.**

**Kopaka 15: Thank god, that tour sucked. The music appreciation section almost killed me.**

"Tell me about it." Yang comments.

"You would never last long in my shoes. I grew up on that." Weiss says.

"No questions there." Yang replies.

**Vorki: What did this bad guy do?**

**Kopaka: Basically he killed a bunch of people by disasembling them.**

**Pohatu: He was sort of sympathetic in a way. I think, I dunno.**

"Yeah, Pohatus not using sympathetic the correct way." Blake says.

**Vorki: Thats terrible!**

**Pohatu: Its okay, I hit him with a car.**

**Cut to show everyone surrounding the box.**

**Onua 15: Cracking the case in five.**

"Time to get some answers." Blake mumbles.

**The lid is lifted**

**Kopaka: Perditus. Show yourself.**

**Some pieces in the bucket mobe around before they begin to move eradically making that satisfiying lego clinking sound as they do so until Perditus is revealed.**

**Perditus: Do you mind? Im doing important things in here. Im counting how many stupid bohrok-kal sheilds are in this dump. How does one kid get so many bohrok-kal sets? It bogles the mind.**

**Kopaka: We are not here to have small talk, Perditus. And don't think of escaping, we have the place surrounded. **

**Perditus: Are you serious, look at me! Im a freakin Diglet.**

Ruby and Yang begin chuckling.

"No clue what it is, but it sounds funny,!" Yang laughs

**Perditus: What do you want to talk about?**

**Kopaka: What do you know about Denmark.**

**Perditus: Denmark? Who told you?**

**Pohatu: Thats none of your buisness.**

**Perditus: It was Good Guy wasen't it? That stupid kid, hes gonna get himself killed.**

**Kopaka: Are you gonna tell us what we want to hear or not?**

**Perditus: I will, hear me out. I didn't really want to kill those people, okay. Its not my fault.**

**Kopaka: But you told us you did it because of how you felt.**

**Perditus: I did feel that way, but something turned those feelings into hate. It wasn't me.**

**Vorki: You do the crime, you pay the time, dirtbag.**

"I like that line." Yang comments.

**Perditus: Who are you even?**

**Vorki: Im your worst nightmare punk. The kind that makes you wake up screaming for your mother.**

"Ha, no wonder Vorkis lines were weird when he was in a fight. Hes been saving all the good stuff for now." Yang exclaims.

**Pohatu: Vorki, seriously.**

**Perditus: Yes, please, let me... speak. I shouldn't be in here. I was brainwashed to do everything. I was kidnaped and forced to kill people on a list they made.**

**Kopaka: Who kidnaped you?**

**Perditus: Have you noticed how somethings don't add up? Like how did I get out of the closet when my entire body was tapped up?**

"Well, now that he brings it up it does seem kinda strange." Ruby silently says.

**Perditus: What abou Matau? Has Matau relapsed by now?**

**Kopaka: Matau has been saying some strange things, I guess.**

**Perditus: Matau was one of the first to be brainwashed. He tild us that all he rembered was being alone, minding his own buisness, right? There were actually five people including him. He stumbled upon something he wasen't meant to see, they brainwashed him to forget but it wasen't stable and we expected some side effects.**

**Pohatu: Who... who were the other people.**

**Perditus: Surge, Evo, and Good Guy.**

**Kopaka: Oh no.**

**Perditus: You see, Denmark is the machine they have created that can contol trans pieces in any lego set. If the set has one trans piece the entire ser can be taken over and manipulated however the heros want.**

**The scene shows Kopaka in episode one just before being lowerd down the garbage disposal.**

"This explains so much." Blake exclaims.

"A machine created by toys that can contol translucent plastic? This show is starting to become ridicoulus." Weiss says.

"Oh Weiss, you are such a pessimist." Yang says. "What about the explosions the plastic guns were firing?"

Weiss opens her mouth only to remember she didn't comment on them "Fine, I will overlook this." She says

**The scene also shows the heros switching out the studs on the protecter of stones machine gun.**

**Kopaka: Denmark is... a machine?**

**Perditus: Its a giant project. It took over me to kill all those people. It took over Matau to make him forget.**

**Onua 15: And the Trans monster, the missing pieces epidemic...**

**Pohatu 15: And me going crazy...**

**Perditus: Were all just the heros testing Denmark.**

**Kopaka: Where would we find this machine?**

**Perditus: The unfinished room. Be careful. Secrets out, Im sure probably know it already.**

**Kopaka: We need to go, close the box.**

**Perditus: Are you ever going to let me out of here?**

**Kopaka: Ill think about it.**

**The box is almost closed but is stopped by Vorki.**

**Perditus: Hey, you... Hail Denmark.**

"Kickass." Yang simply replys.

**Vorki stares for awhile before closeing the box.**

**Pohatu: Now do we tell Tahu?**

**Kopaka: As long as he isn't being taken over, then yes we need everyone. This isn't good.**

**Onua 15: Hey do you guys smell that?**

"The toys smell'd something in episode 2." Blake reminded them.

"How is it relevant though?" Weiss wonders

**Pohatu: What, that super potent smell that assaults your senses?**

**Kopaka: You smell something too? What the heck is that?**

**Pohatu: I know that smell. Its spray paint. Its a disgusting, heretical smell.**

**Kopaka: Spray paint? Why the heck are we smelling spray paint?**

"The heros could be painting something." Yang suggests. "They could have also been doing it in episode 2."

**Cut to Tahu in front of a green vehicle.**

**Tahu: And this one is the Rockoh t3 from 2008. This here is the Jetrax t5 from 2008. This is where the Axalara t9 would go if Nathan had it, but hes broke right now and will probably buy it during his mid life crisis or something.**

This line gets a good laugh out of Yang and Weiss.

**Pohatu: Tahu! Onua! Everyone!**

**Tahu: Welcome back ! How was the basement?**

**Kopaka: Tahu, do you remember anything about the time I slipped in the sink and almost fell in the garbage disposal? Do you remember who saved me?**

**Tahu: Uh, a little. Wow, now that you mention it, I kinda thought that was just some stupid dream.**

**Kopaka: Good. You all need to follow us.**

**Cut to another room, later.**

**Tahu: This is the stupidist thing i've every heard, contoling trans pieces. Onua and I brainwashed. What have you been smoking?**

**Onua: The drugs, hes been smoking the drugs.**

Yang starts laughing. "Man, the dialog in this show is so funny!" She laughs.

**Kopaka: Please, just humour us, okay?**

**Pohatu: Vorki can vouch, all these other sets can vouch.**

**Takanuva: Vorki can vouch? Wow, i feel so much better.**

**Vorki: See. Takanuva agrees.**

"A bit dense isn't he." Blake says.

**Onua 15: Please, this is very important.**

**Tahu: Im just not happy that we're doing what ****Perditus wants.**

**Kopaka: We can beat the crap out of him if hes pulling a prank.**

**Tahu: Deal.**

**Good Guy 08: Hey, im glad you could make it.**

**Kopaka: Wheres the other Good Guy?**

**Good Guy 08: I don't know. He was supposed to meet me here.**

"He broke his promise?" Ruby asks.

"It looked more like he was captured." Blake says.

"How?" Ruby asks.

"After Good Guy is done his life monologe, the door behind him opens signifying the heros found him." Blake explains.

**Tahu: Whatever, lets just get this over with.**

**Good Guy 08: Alright then.**

**The door to the unfinished room opens and inside is a computer made of trans pieces with a trans pillar holding up weapons. The floor is litered with many miscoulanious pieces. There are also many canisters making up the walls.**

**Tahu: What the heck?**

**Good Guy 08: Welcome to Denmark.**

**Kopaka: Hey look Pohatu, your explosive stuff.**

**Pohatu: So this is where my crap was taken.**

**Good Guy 08: This is what I wanted to show you.**

**Good Guy 08 flicks a lever on the trans computer. 'Welcome back' it greets before showing multiple files. one is selected and a video begins playing.**

**Evo: Okay, this is test 12. It covers memory deletion. Subject may experience some side effects, that cannot be determained at this point. Alright Surge hit it.**

Blake frowns at this. Evo sounds like one of those scientists during the great war running experiments on faunus.

**Denmark begins to flicker before encompasing the screen in a bright light before receeding..**

**Evo: Get rid of em, Perditus.**

**Tahu: Your kidding.**

**Good Guy 08: Theres more.**

**Another video is started.**

**Evo: Alright, heres test 26. Going over persuation and range.**

**The footage shows Onua and Tahu.**

**Evo: Intended results are for them to throw Kopaka down the garbage disposal.**

"Kopaka!?" Weiss exclaims.

"Something must have gone wrong, cause they tryed to throw down the other ice guy." Blake says. Yang stiffles a laugh from the unintentional pun.

**Evo: Test 39. Testing over control and range. Intended result is increased agression from a 2015 set.**

**The footage is intrupted.**

**Good Guy: Hello and welcome to the Good Guy show with your host, Good Guy!**

"I really like how they can make a serious scene funny." Ruby comments.

**Onua: Oh God!**

**Good Guy: Tonight, our special guest tonight is, all the way from Sweden, Good Guy!**

**Video shows a badly edited Good Guy walk on screen.**

**Good Guy: Thank you, its great to be here.**

**Good Guy 08: Whoops.**

**Good Guy: And loved.**

**The videos then revert back to the test archives.**

**Evo: Test 47, testing signal through solid objects. Test 11, organic materials test.**

"Its the bannana Good Guy found!" Ruby shouts

"If it is, I like that little detail." Blake says.

**Evo: Test 37, range test. Test 54, control test. Test 65, uploud test. **

**The camera then shows a filthy head.**

**Evo: Test 28, complete personality rewrite.**

**Pohatu: Gross, it looks like that head was found in a dumpster.**

**Kopaka: Or a garbage disposal.**

'I see whats going on.' Blake thinks. 'Better not spoil it for anybody, they wouldn't thank me dor it.'

**Onua approachs a camera.**

**Onua: Uh, Tahu. This camera... i think its recording still.**

**Tahu: Thats dumb of them, why would they leave the stupid camera on?**

**Onua 15 partols around the area before beging knocked the fuck out by a terakava.**

**Onua 15: oof.**

**Pohatu: Dude, what the heck?**

**Evo: Well, it very nice of you guys to visit for our last test.**

**Surge: Yeah, very nice**

"Thats why the camera was still on." Weiss says.

**Tahu: All of those things, were you?**

**Evo: Isn't technology lovely? Of coarse, it has its bugs.**

**Surge is then seen carrying Good Guy over to the group before dropping him in front of them. Good Guys trans brain piece falls out as he makes contact with the floor.**

**Good Guy 08: NO! Good Guy! You killed him! How could You!**

"No! I liked Good Guy." Ruby says sadly.

"Hes brain piece is still there, they can bring him back." Weiss sighs.

"Now Im happy again!" Ruby smiles at her.

"Please, lets just keep watching." Weiss asks.

**Onua: Why did you want us to kill Kopaka?**

**Evo: well the original plan was for you two to kill Kopaka yourselves, but Denmarked must have glitched because you went after Metus.**

**Kopaka: Why me? What did I do?**

**Evo: We needed your brain. We were gonna use it for a test. Plus, lets be honest, your the only person who could figure us out. And that couldn't happen.**

"Evo must be the spear head of their operation." Blake comments.

"Or he just likes to hear himself talk." Yang says.

**Surge: So we sent Pohatu after you. Then the monster. And now we trapped you here. Thanks, Good Guy.**

**Good Guy 08: No, i didnt. You don't... you don't understand.**

"Don't worry Good Guy, we know you didn't do anything." Ruby says.

"They can't here you." Yang reminds her.

"Right." Ruby says sheepishly.

**Vorki: Doesn't matter. End of the line. Your outnumbered.**

**Evo: Oh, Hey. Welcome back. We've been wondering where you went. Hey Tahu, remember that Greg guy?**

**Tahu: Sort of, didn't he die?**

**Evo: Hardly.**

Weiss went wide eyed. She pieced everything together.

**Evo takes out a translucent remote and plays a video on the computer.**

**Evo: Alright, so is the body and stuff ready?**

**Good Guy: Yeah, its ready.**

**Surge: Be careful with that thing, you don't want it to end up like last time.**

**Good Guy: Don't remind me.**

**Evo: Good, I got the brain. He looks kinda cute if it wasn't for all the crap on his face.**

**Meanwhile Vorki watchs as the heros put him together on the screen.**

**Surge: We should put the mask on him. Ill get it.**

**The video then shows Vorki fully built.**

**Evo: We didn't account for Greg to step in and save Kopaka. When he sacrificed his life, we thought we might as well make due with his head.**

"So that mean Gregs alive! And he has a better body!" Ruby exclaims.

"There has to be a catch if he was made by the villains." Yang says. Rubys mood drops but she is still optimistic 'Whatever it is, im sure he can overcome it!' Ruby thinks.

**Vorki: Im... not a hero. Im not Vorki.**

**Evo: When we reprogrammed him, we decided to make Vorki as a there couldn't be any of that "sacrificing self" crap. So Denmark decided to make him a hero, who couldn't save anyone.**

"That... That is so cruel!" Ruby lashs out.

"You said it sis." Yang said.

"This will only make Vorkis current mental state worse." Weiss reminds them of Vorkis earlier line.

**Vorki: No, this isn't real. Im Vorki. I am. But...**

**Evo: 2015 sets, come here.**

**The 2015 sets all move to the heros side.**

**Tahu: Hey guys, you can't! Come back! **

**Evo: Alright, now that we have everything, we might as well start with the final test.**

**Kopaka: What are you doing.**

**Surge: Well, we cant let you live, obviously. Or anyone in this house.**

**Kopaka: Thats genocide.**

**Vorki: No... please... I dont want to die. I dont want to die again.**

**Takanuva: Vorki?**

**Vorki kept repeating the same two phrases.**

Cue everyone feeling bad for Vorki.

**Denmark begins to glow.**

**Evo: Here we go**

**Tahu runs at him.**

**Tahu: No! Stop! You wont get away with thi- **

**He along with the others are struck with the light.**

**Everyone begins falling and having their heads and brains removed as they hit the floor. The scene cuts to up stairs.**

**Tarix: So what was it like being dead?**

**Lewa: I dunno. I don't remember anything but when I woke up I got a real brain rush. Like when you stand up to fast. Or poop to hard.**

**Tarix: That sounds gross, i hope I don't die like that.**

**Lewa: Yeah. I'd hate to have to go though that a- **

**They are struck and they fall. Tahu is the last to go down, his head disconecting from his body as he hits the floor.**

**Evo: Sheesh, that was easy. Probably should have done it sooner.**

**Surge: It dosen't matter, they were dead anyway.**

** Evo: True. Come along everyone. Our work isen't finished yet.**

**Evryone begins leaving except Tahu 15. He stares at the corpses awhile before joining the others. The episode ends**

'Tahu 2015 brings back the group.' Blake predicts

"That was heavy." Yang says

"How are they going to stop the heros? That sounds weird, but you know what I mean." Ruby says.

"It could have something to do with 2015 Tahu." Weiss suggests.

"Likely." Blake agrees. "This is getting intense, can we start the next episode please?"

"Right! We need to see how the heros, not Evo and Surge, Triumph!" Ruby says before hitting play.

**Fun fact: IM in the credits of this episode. Really! Except I don't go by Crossoveraddict67 there. Everyone has three guesses on what my youtube name is. Guess right and you'll... get a shout out I guess, not really sure what other rewards there are. But besides that, please leave a review on what you liked and what you didn't. It really helps.**


	8. RB3 Ep5 Future

**To the challenge last chapter we only had one participant. (Oh well, worth a try.) I am Minelanders 703.**

'Future' Shows onscreen as the tittle.

"This will likely be the finale." Blake says.

**(Winter soldier ost plays) **

**Fade into a hallway where Jaller 07 and Tahu 08 can be seen lieing about, trans brain pieces absent from their head.**

"This would be creepy to walk into." Ruby comments.

"The music just amplifiys that." Weiss says.

**Surge and Evo are seen passing through the camera as it focuses on Tahu 08. Cut to the computer where they plug Denmark in. 'Loading Denmark program.' It reads**

**Evo: Finally.**

"Oh right, we never found out what their endgame is." Weiss says.

"Or their motivations." Blake mutters.

**Fade back to the unfinnished room where our heros lay unmoving. It shows multiple shots of everyone before settling on Tahus coarpse. A pair of feet walk up to it and its Good Guy 08! He looks down at Tahu and it cuts to Tahu in a forest.**

"Uh... what?" Ruby says.

"This is probably a dream." Yang says.

"Or it could be the after life." Blake suggests.

"Oh." Ruby says. 'If this is the after life, it looks really... peaceful. Im sure mom is happy the there.'

**Tahu: Oh lord. What... whats going on?**

**Tahu gets up.**

**Tahu: What the heck?! This isn't the house! Why is everything so green?**

**He stares off for a bit.**

**Tahu: Okay, if this is the Sherwood forest, im gonna find Robin Hood and litterally punch him in the dick.**

Yang laughs "I dunno who Robin Hood is but thats funny." Yang says.

"Of coarse it is." Weiss deadpans.

**Tahu: Alright, I need to calm down. I gotta figure out where I am. Of all the places to wake up why a forest? Nature is gross. I better not see any bugs. or spiders... or Kopaka.**

Everyone laughs this time.

**The camera moves to show a dark figure with piercing orange eyes behind Tahu.**

"What is that?" Yang asks.

"God?" Ruby suggests.

"Maybe, but im not sure." Weiss says.

**Tahu turns around to look at him.**

**Tahu: Oh. Whats up?**

"If faced with a being that could be god, you do not respond with whats up." Weiss says.

**The figure says nothing.**

**Tahu: Are you going to say anything or just stand there?**

**The figure still says nothing.**

**Tahu: I imagine this is what meeting Greg Farshty in real life would be like.**

Everyone laughs, thinking they get it.

**The Afraid: Are you okay?**

**Tahu: Oh look. He speaks.**

"His voice sounds cool." Yang says.

"It sounds like someone is actually talking, but using voice modulators." Weiss says.

**The Afraid: Are you afraid?**

**Tahu: Uh, a little. The forest could be on fire. That would suck. Or under water. That would also suck.**

**The Afraid: Do you like this place?**

"Maybe hes his guardian angel?" Weiss suggests.

**Tahu: The trees are kinda pretty I guess. But are you gonna tell me anything about where I am? Seriously.**

**The Afraid: You seem afraid.**

**Tahu: Well gee, this is my first kidnapping. So im probably bad at this. im sorry. Ill try to be more mordified next time, jerk. **

Eveyone laughs. "I've got to use that in some situation." Yang laughs.

**The Afraid: So am I. I am the afraid.**

"Thats not gramatically correct." Weiss says.

**Tahu: Thats like, not even grammatically correct. **

"Ha!" Ruby laughs.

**Tahu: Okay, time to think. All I can remember is being upstairs, confronting the heros. They were gonna kill everyone at the house, so I ran at them but... oh. I died.**

**The Afraid: Sit. **

**Tahu: Sit? Why not.**

**The two sit together.**

**Tahu: This after life isn't so bad ,I guess. I could spend the rest of eternity in this place. Who else is here? Onua? Pohatu? Ill even take Kopaka at this point.**

**The Afraid: Nobody, we are alone.**

Ruby shivers. 'I hope the after life isn't like this. I couldn't stand never seeing anyone ever again agter I die.' She thinks. Ruby looks to her teammates. They are having similar thoughts.

**Tahu: Crap, if we died who can stop the heros? I need to get back.**

**The Afraid: We are all going to be forgotten. I am going to be forgotten.**

"That phrase again." Blake says.

"I don't think this Afraid is in kahoots with heros." Yang says.

"How would you know that." Weiss says

"Intuition." Yang says.

"Mabe the phrase originated from him?" Blake suggests.

"Maybe, but that would make him omnipotent based on the current situation." Weiss says.

"Then maybe thats the case." Ruby says.

**Tahu: I have no idea whats going on right now.**

**The Afraid: I have a task for you.**

**Tahu: Okay cool. I can do that. What do you want me to do? Collect berrys? Twigs? Kill something for food?**

"In death, still funny as hell." Yang chuckles. "Im gonna be like that in the afterlife."

**The Afraid: Find me a friend.**

"Didn't he say they were alone?" Weiss says.

"Maybe there is omething deeper going on here, Weiss." Blake says. 'I live for that kind of thing.' She thinks

**Tahu: Uh, okay. We're gonna have to work on your social skills first.**

**The Afraid: I am going away for a long time. I want a friend.**

**Tahu: Being alone sucks, is that why you brought me here?**

**The Afraid is silent.**

**Tahu: Sheesh, Actually, I think your social skills are a lost cause, im afraid.**

**The Afraid: Why are you afraid?**

**Tahu: Stop asking me about that! Why does it matter?**

**The Afraid: I want to know why you feel that.**

**Tahu: Who cares if Im afraid.**

**The Afraid: Why are you afraid**

**Tahu: Look dude, no one talks about fear.**

**The Afraid: I am the Afraid.**

**A small moment of silence passes.**

**Tahu: Okay, im not understanding. Why are you the afraid?**

"Yes please tell us." Blake exclaims.

"Someones getting excited." Yang says.

**The Afraid: When I look out at life, i see only timeless beauty. But, I am not as timeless as nature. With life comes a fear of fate. Fear of the end is all I feel. I am The Afraid. I am the embodiment of my fear.**

"That was so... deep." Weiss says.

"So he is omnipotent. He represents the end." Blake says

"Like a god of endings." Ruby says "And hes afraid of himself." She shivers at the thought of someone being afraid of themselves.

**Tahu: Well... I guess I can kinda relate. I don't like endings either. You can't really enjoy anything when you know its just going to end eventually.**

**The Afraid: Yes. Thank you.**

**Tahu: For what? Talking with you.**

**The Afraid: Yes. This was. Good.**

**Tahu: No problem I guess. Since ill be here for eternity, I should get settled in-**

**The Afraid: CONECTION LOST!**

**Tahu wakes up**

**Tahu: Ah! What! What the heck! Am I? Are we?**

"Hes back!" Ruby cheers.

**Good Guy: Tahu! You woke up.**

**Tahu: What happened to the lonely tall guy in the woods.**

**Kopaka: Crap his brain was fried.**

"That would sound strange." Blake comments.

**Good Guy: Ill get the bleach.**

"Wait what?" Yang asks.

**Tahu: No no, its not that its... nevermind.**

**Tahu turns towards the unconsious Takanuva and Vorki.**

**Good Guy: Don't worry, they'll wake up too. Eventually.**

**Tahu: So didn't we like... die?**

**Good Guy: We did. but we were saved by my secret weapon!**

**Happy sound effect as Good Guy points towards Good Guy 08.**

**Tahu: What secret weapon?**

**Good Guy: This one right here.**

**Tahu: Good Guy I don't see anything.**

**Kopaka: Hes talking about the other Good Guy.**

**Good Guy 08: Yeah dude.**

**Tahu: Why? Does he explode or something?**

"How would that help?" Ruby asks.

"Ruby he-" Yang starts.

"That was retorical." Ruby responds.

**Good Guy 08: No. Denmark only affects trans pieces. I don't have any.**

"Then how is he alive?" Weiss asks. It was a good question to ponder.

**Tahu: That was your plan? Letting us die. You could have warned us.**

**Good Guy: Hey man, I was under Denmarks influance also. I could barely tell Kopaka and Pohatu about Perditus.**

**Kopaka: We're alive now. Thats what matters.**

**Tahu: So then... I guess it was a good thing Lego designed you guys so poorly.**

**Good Guy: Hey, your right. Our crappiness saved us.**

**Good Guy 08: Heck yeah it did, man.**

"I never thought anyone would say a sentence like that." Yang states.

**Tahu walks over towards the heros canisters.**

**Kopaka: I guess I just don't get why they're doing this. I mean, what did we ever do to them.**

**Good Guy: I dunno. They never mentioned why they did it while we were working. **

**Tahu: Maybe its because they're heros. They want to keep peace and stuff so the only way to do that is contol everybody.**

"Thats no way to be a hero!" Ruby gasps.

**Good Guy: Well, it seems deeper than that. Its bot like they were very good at being heros before Denmark. I only joined them because I thought I could help, when in reality... you know.**

Blake looks down. Good Guy backstory isn't that diffrent from hers.

**Tahu: We'll just have to ask them ourselves.**

**Kopaka: After we stop them.**

**Tahu: Okay then... We're gonna need a wipe board.**

**A white board is placed down with 'Plan +20 stop Denmark. by Tahu❤️' on it.**

**Tahu: Alright everyone. We have to think up a way to stop the heros from firing Denmark. Does anyone have any ideas?**

**Onua: Nuclear missles.**

"Nuclear? Weiss, do you know anything about that?" Ruby asks.

"No. But it goes with missles so its probably good it doesn't exist." Weiss says.

**Tahu: No. Something we can actually use.**

**Kopaka: All of the old vehicle sets are up here. We could use those. **

**Onua: And strap nuclear missles onto them. Genius!**

**Tahu: Onua your not helping. What about questions? Does anyone have any questions.**

**Takanuva: I have a question. When the heros see us coming, can't they just use Denmark to brain wash us again? And why can't they still be controling us?**

**Tahu: Your first question, isn't even a question. Your questions are disqualified. **

**Kopaka: Answer him, Tahu.**

**Tahu: Okay, Good Guy, you answer it.**

'this is an acurate picture of Yang in class.' Blake thinks.

**Good Guy: When Denmark is being uploaded, it can't be used for anything else. They would have to disconnect it first. And since our brain pieces were dislodged, we broke the tether Denmark had on us. We're free until we come into contact again.**

**Takanuva: Wel thats convinent. **

**Pohatu: We found the weapons i tinkered with. The ones that actually work. Those would be helpful**

**Tahu: Thats great! Now we're getting somewhere. Okay we have Vehicle sets 'use vehicles', Pohatus explosive stuff 'Pohatus suns', and... 'Nuclear missles'.**

'Seems like we have another Ruby here.' Yang thinks when she sees Pohatus suns.

'Im glad we don't have anyone who acts like that on our team.' Weiss thinks, refering to the last bit.

**Onua: Lol.**

**Tahu: Onua, I swear to god.**

**Pohatu: Hey, we're missing some one. Wheres Vorki?**

**Tahu: Oh crap. We need him. Should we look for him real quick?**

**Meanwhile Onua is writing '4. Free the band.' on the white board.**

**Takanuva: Yeah, lets split up. He couldn't have left this room.**

**Tahu: K cool. We'll just do a quick search.**

**Everyone begins looking around shouting Vorkis name.**

**Good Guy: Do you know where he went?**

**He asks a toy. It says nothing.**

**Good Guy: Thats okay, take your time.**

"Thats adorable!" Ruby exclaims.

"I guess it kinda is." Weiss reluctantly admits.

**Takanuva comes across Vorkis mask and weapon.**

**Takanuva: All its missing is a blue paw print.**

**Takanuva walks around some more before finding Vorki.**

**Takanuva: Hey, are you even awake... Yeah, your awake. Listen we... kinda need you. We're gonna go after the heros and we'll need your help. This entire situation is kinda ridicoulous im not gonna lie. So are you gonna help us? Maybe?**

**Vorki says nothing.**

**Takanuva: Fine. Just sit there like some emo slug. See if i care.**

**Takanuva retreats only to be met face to face with Tahu.**

**Tahu: Go back and talk to him.**

**Takanuva: Oh my god, fine. Alright.**

**Taknuva walks back to him.**

**( The Lego movie ost "My secret weapon" plays.) **

**Taknuva: Look, okay. What I said was stupid. I was wrong. I didn't... I didn't know about all this brain washing and crap. You wanna know why I hated you so much? huh? Truth is I don't know. I just don't. Everytime I hear about you my fragile ego is hurt. Im the only seventh toa. I am me. Every time I heard about you it just made me... irritated. And you didn't even do anything but exist. It was some stupid irrational anger I had for years and sometimes people hate other good people for no reason and... what I said wasn't right.**

"So thats why he hates him." Blake murmers to herself.

"Its nice to see Takanuva become the better man here. Or toy." Weiss says.

**Vorki: No. You wernt wrong. You said I was fake. A fake hero. Heros are suposed to stop the villains. But look at us. We couldn't and we died. We didn't stop them, Takanuva. We aren't heros. This while situation is imposible and I don't know if I belive in the impossible.**

**Takanuva: I don't think your looking at what a hero is right. A hero can stop the bad guy, yeah. But its more important to save people. You don't really do it for the glory of stopping evil, you do it so others can live. And to be honest, i didn't belive in the impossible either, yet... here you are.**

'I can definetly see Ruby saying the same thing to him.' Yang smiles. She looks over to see Ruby smiling too.

**The camera moves to show Tahu and Onua playing "Hero" on a phone.**

**Takanuva: Okay why?**

**Onua: Lol.**

**Something is thrown at them.**

**Good Guy: I hate to have to interupt this heartfelt moment, but we only have half an hour until Denmark is ready to fire.**

**Tahu: Well crap. Okay everyone, we're gonna steal this out'a The Lego Movie.**

"Lego has a movie on themselves?" Weiss asks.

"Thats an ego boost." Yang says.

"Maybe its a documentary, but I doubt it." Blake says.

**( The Lego Movie ost "Emmets Plan" plays) **

**Tahu: First, Kopaka and Pohatu will do what they can to bring back any 2015 sets they find.**

**Pohatu walks up to Pohatu 15.**

**Pohatu: Hey! Australian! Boomerangs suck! Feet are better.**

**Pohatu 15: I find that incredibly offensive. **

**Pohatu 15 chases Pohatu around the corner.**

**Pohatu 15: Where the heck did you go?**

**Pohatu 15 is then hit with a large frying pan.**

**Pohatu: Do you think he'll remember this? **

**Kopaka: Probably not.**

**Tahu: Takanuva and the Good Guys will be working on a way to slow down the internet to make the upload take longer.**

**Takanuva: Download everything. Movies, games, torrents. **

**Good Guy: What about digital books?**

Blake smiles at Good Guys aparent like for books.

**Takanuva: Good Guy, books won't do anything.**

**Good Guy: Even some Leo Tolstoy classics?**

**Takanuva: Yes.**

**Meanwhile, back at the heros computer the upload time increases from 20 minutes to 29 and then 52 and then 1 hour.**

**Evo: What the heck?**

**Surge: Don't worry. It does stuff like this all the time.**

**The upload time then increases to insane amounts of time.**

Everyone cannot stop giggling at the hilarious sceen.

**Surge: Oh my god. **

**Switch to Lewa 15 and the protector of earth patroling a hallway.**

**Onua: So, do you remember the plan?**

**Tahu: I made up the plan.**

**Tahu runs out.**

**Tahu: Hey! Look at me! Im a distraction.**

**Tahu is then crushed by a blue pillow.**

**Onua: I forgot the plan.**

**It the cuts to show Lewa 15 and the protector of earth unconsious. **

**Onua: Seeing yourself getting closer and closer to your objective. It fills you with determination.**

**Tahu: So Vorki, or Greg, or whoever you are...**

**Vorki: I'd rather be called Vorki right now if thats alright.**

**Tahu: Okay. I was wondering, maybe if we survive after all of this, do you like to go back to hanging out with Onua and I. You know, like way back?**

**Vorki: Sure, as long as you promise not to sacrifice me again.**

**Tahu: Yeah man. I swear on Onuas life.**

**Onua: What?**

Everyone smiles at the repaired friendship.

**Cut to the room with the computer where some one is using what appeared to be a telescope to scout the area.**

**Onua: See anything?**

** Tahu: Hold on.**

**It cuts to Tahu wearing Kopaka nuvas mask atop his own.**

"That works then." Yang simply says.

"From the looks of it, its Kopakas mask. But a diffrent version of Kopaka." Blake notes.

**Tahu: Wait, okay I see it. Its protected by some protectors.**

**Evo: Aha! I found it. The stupid jerk stealing our wifi. **

**Surge: Block the crap out of him.**

**Evo: Don't worry.**

**Tahu: They blocked Takanuva. We need to go, like now.**

"Well, at least they bought themselves a little time." Ruby optimistically says.

**Vorki: Oh crap, everyone down.**

**Everyone goes low to the ground as Pohatu 15 walks past.**

**Pohatu 15: Hey guys.**

**Surge: Hello Pohatu, see anything?**

**Pohatu 15: No.**

**Evo: Alright, well then let us know if something happens.**

**Pohatu 15: Wait! Do you ever wonder if plants can love?**

"I could have thought of at least 15 better ways to distract them." Yang says.

**Evo: ... I think about that all the time.**

Everyone facepalms at Evos reaction.

**Vorki: I think... hes on our side.**

**Tahu: Then this is it. Here I go. You know what to do Onua?**

**Onua: I will become the nuclear missle.**

Ruby giggles a little at this.

**Vorki: Wait, what do I do?**

**Tahu: You can stay here and make a move on the Denmark machine, if you have the chance.**

**Vorki: Fine, whatever.**

**Tahu: Alright. Im Oscar Mike.**

**Tahu walks away, towards the two protectors. He sneaks up behind Narmoto and hits his brain piece causing his mask to fall off.**

Blake cringes at the complete butchery of stealth.

**Tahu: Frick.**

**Evo and Surge turn around quickely.**

**Evo: Protector of fire, stop makeing so much noise.**

**Tahu is seen replacing his hau with the protector of fires mask.**

"That was fast." Ruby comments.

"Aparently all you need for a disguise is a mask." Yang says

**Tahu: Sorry my bad, lol.**

**Evo: Okay, well try and settle down.**

**Tahu: Yeah, okay cool!**

**The protector of ice slowely looks towards him with an aura of 'somethings up' sorrounding him.**

**It then cuts to where Narmotos body lay. The protector of ice falls in to join him. Tahu begins creeping up.**

**Evo: Wait a minute. What happened to your blaster thingy?**

"So now they notice somethings missing?" Weiss questions.

**Tahu: Oh... I dropped it.**

**Evo: Is that where the protector of ice went?**

**Tahu: Yeah.**

**Pohatu 15: What about cars? Do cara love?**

"That was even worse then the last one, how is that even possible?" Yang exclaims.

**Evo: Those blaster things are really cool. Do you like them.**

"Oh,yeah." Ruby smiles mischeviously.

**Surge: Yeah, I wish I had one. You lucky.**

**Tahu is silent for a moment.**

**Tahu: My covers been blown! Abort!**

**Surge: Your a child.**

"Quite an accurate discription right now." Weiss mumbles to herself.

**The Tarakava push Tahu onto his back.**

**Tahu: Return fire.**

**Onua: WIND FLY!**

**Onua soars in and colides with the tarakava, knocking it off the desk.**

**Evo: How are you still alive? You died.**

**Tahu: Dude, we're just Lego.**

**Evo: Whatever then, your still outnumbered.**

**Tahu: Well you better tell them all to stand down because i've got a secret weapon.**

**Surge: And what would that be?**

**Tahu: This!**

**Tahu aims his squid launcher.**

**Evo: That is the dumbest secret weapon of all time.**

"No such thing." Rubys smile is back.

"Are we sure we don't Nora here?" Weiss asks.

"No, she gets like this whenever something involves explosive weapons." Yang explains.

**Tahu: Hasta le vista, Evo.**

**The squid hits the second tarakava. Nothung happens.**

**Onua: I know that was supposed to explode, but im really impressed that it went that far.**

**Tahu: Im gonna kill Pohatu.**

**Surge: I don't think you put your plan together really well.**

"I think we are all in agreement of that." Weiss says.

**Tahu: Actually we put lots of thought into this.**

**Evo: Well clearly not enough thought.**

**Tahu: No it was enough.**

**Onua: We had a wipe board and everything, there was like, a ton of thought put into this.**

**Evo: ... are you stalling?**

**Tahu: Yeah.**

**Just then, the Thornatus rolls in, taking out two 2015 sets.**

"Hell yeah! The Thornatus!" Yang exclaims.

**Pohatu: Oh yeah!**

**Good Guy: Suck it blue!**

RWBY couldn't tell why, but they felt a touch of familiarity in Good Guys line.

"They mounted a cordak blaster on it!" Ruby exclaims, clearly already memorizing the name, of the weapon.

**Evo: What!**

**Tahu takes this oppertunity and rushs for Denmark, but Evo quickly blocks his path. He goes for an overhead swing which Tahu dodges and then tackles him into the computer. Seeing Evo out, he makes a break for Denmark again, but is tripped by Tahu 15. He then begins dragging Tahu away until Onua grabs onto his gear box and cracks it hard. Tahu 15s arms come around his back and hit Onua. Tahu 15 now stares down Tahu.**

**Tahu: hi.**

**Meanwhile Pohatu 15 is dodgeing the tarakava, and chipping away it its armour with his knife. The beast knocks him down and he picks up a piece of the torn off armour upon getting up. The tarakava punchs again, but this time Pohatu 15 jabs the armour into the beasts arm, and then uses his knife to knock it off the desk they were standing on. As the tiny scuffle seems like its over Surge sneaks up behind him and hits him in the back of the head. Pohatu 15 joins the tarakava.**

"The fight is amazing so far." Yang comments.

"This cinamatogaphy is well done too." Weiss adds.

"This could easily pass as a theatrical movie!" Ruby exclaims. To her surprise, everyone agrees.

**Cut to the Thornatus which has just run over the protector of stone and shot at Gali 15. Takanuva tries to escape during the carnage but is confronted by Kopaka 15**

**Kopaka 15: I find your lack of gold disturbing.**

**He then feels something on the back of his head and turns around. He sees Kopaka in the exo toa armour**

**Kopaka: I think its over kill personally.**

"Thats some cool ass power armour." Yang says.

"Heck yeah sis!" Ruby exclaims.

**Meanwhile the Thornatus heads for Onua 15, who is raising his hammer, ready to hit the speeding vehicle. It hits and the Thornatus is sent soaring above his head, landing into a pile of plastic rubble. Pohatu gets himself out of the wreakage in time to dodge some of Onua 15s hammer swings.**

**Pohatu: Kopaka!**

**Pohatu is then hit. Kopaka takes notice and fires his gun at Onua 15, causing an explosion and saving Pohatu.**

"This is so good." Yang says with Ruby nodding. Weiss seemed like she was enjoying it too, though she didn't say anything about it. Blake didn't blame them, this is fucking amazing. she thinks.

**The cordak lands in front of Takanuva who picks it up.**

**Takanuva: Hey Tahu!**

**Tahu looks to him.**

**Takanuva: Catch.**

**He throws it up and Tahu catchs it, immidiatly openning fire on Tahu 15 and Surge. He then sets his sights on Denmark. Its just then that Evo regains consiousness and tackles Tahu, causing him to miss his shot. The bullet causes an explosion which makes a book unstable. Evo and Tahu are in a sort of pushing war before taking notice. Tahu gets away, leaving Evo to be crushed but slipping himself and loosing his gun. He is about to slip off the side u til Onua catchs him.**

**Onua: Vakama! Another vision?**

"Huh?" Everyone auestions.

**Tahu: This is not the time for quotes.**

Everyone then understood.

**Onua is then knocked off by Tahu 15, grabbing onto Tahus foot.**

**Tahu: Listen to me right now! I don't care how long it takes, or how many times we have to die. I'll make sure your upoad never finishs. Do you hear me.**

**The music abruptly stops as the computer makes a sound. 'Loading Denmark program complete. Press any key to continue.' **

"Oh no." Ruby dreads.

**Evo: Tahu hit that button quick.**

**Tahu: Tahu, maybe you shouldn't hit that-**

**Tahu 15 hits it.**

**Tahu: Oh my god.**

**Denmark begins glowing as the final upload sequence begins.**

**Pohatu/Tahu/Kopaka: No!**

**Evo/Surge: Yes!**

**Onua: What? Whats going on?**

**Just as the loading bar is about to reach the end and error appears on screen 'Error upload interrupted'.**

**Evo/Surge: What?**

**Takanuva: Hey guys! I unplugged the modum!**

Blake chuckles at the mundane solution.

**Tahu: Takanuva you wonderful genius! **

**Surge: Oh... crap**

**Evo: That took hours. Theres no way we could Restart it in time or prep Denmark for another upload.**

**Meanwhile Vorki is sneaking behind them to Denmark.**

**Evo: How could you...I can't...**

**Evo snags Denmark away from Vorki.**

**Vorki: Come on.**

**Evi bops him on the head and charges Denmark, firing a stun blast at everyone. Tahu falls, clutching at his head.**

**Evo: Do you realize what you've done? You've doomed Hero Factory. The entire line will die because of you.**

**Tahu: What are you talking about? We didn't kill your line.**

**Evo: With Denmark hooked up to the internet, we could have gotten rid of every singe Bionicle set in existence. Any constraction line, that got in our way, Lego would be forced to bring back Hero Factory.**

"Everything makes sense now!" Weiss exclaims.

"Constraction line?" Yang asks.

"It sounds like a sub group that the two fit into." Blake says.

**Tahu: No. Thats not right. Your makeing it sound like nobody liked Hero factory. Lots of people loved you guys. You brought in tons of new Lego fans. Look, I was pretty upset when Bionicle ended too. So much that I also tried to bring it back. But I learned that, even though its over, that won't stop me from holding onto hope that maybe it will actually return!**

'Tahu reminds me of Ruby. Childish and imature at times, but serious when its needed.' Weiss thinks. Meanwhile Ruby is smiling at Tahus speech to the heros.

**Evo: I think we all know that thats not an option for us. Everyones already moved onto the reboot. Our fate is just to become another Lego theme.**

'We are all going to be forgotten.' Blake recalls.

**Tahu: Thats not true! Your going about this all wrong! Look, I understand what your feeling. Its an emptyness, but its not just going to go away.**

**Evo: Shut up!**

**Evo hits Tahu with Denmark again as the music picks up.**

**Evo: If Hero Factory won't live then... NO ONE WILL. ILL KILL EVERYONE!**

**Surge: Evo thats too much.**

**Evo: AND IF WE ARE GOING TO BE FORGOTTEN! THEN SO WILL YOU!**

**Denmarks glowing is interupted when a squid gets stuck to it.**

**Evo: Huh?**

**The squid then explodes, shattering Evos armour and blowing off his limbs.**

"So I guess it just chooses when to explode." Weiss comments.

**(Bionicle 2 Likans theme plays)**

**Tahu 15: Uh. Wait? wern't we just upstairs?**

**Good Guy: Wait, so did we do it?**

**Pohatu: Well, we're not dead so thats a good sign.**

**Tahu: Dude, how the heck did you get the squid to explode?**

**Takanuva: You left the safety on. Its firearm safety 101.**

Ruby giggles a little at the idea of a squid having a safety feature.

**Tahu: Squid... safety... Someones gonna die.**

**Onua: You know, this whole thing reminds me of the brain attack story ar-**

**Surge: Don't talk to me.**

**Tahu: We should probably take them to the basement.**

**Tahu 15: Huh? Yeah.**

**It cuts to show the damged Evo with creepy music playing.**

**Evo: Throw away your troubles. Dream a dream with me. Up a lazy river. With me.**

**Evos voice becoming more robotic as he is dragged away.**

"I have a strange feeling thats gonna be relavent later." Yang says.

**Tahu 15 walks up to Surge and leads him towards the basement.**

**Vorki: That was a great shot man! Nice job! **

**Takanuva: Thanks, I appreciate it.**

**Vorki: So, do you think we could like, not hate each other? We don't have to be friends but-**

**Takanuva: Nah, its alright we can be friends.**

**Vorki: Really? We don't have to-**

**Takanuva: Its alright. **

**Takanuva holds his fist out.**

**Takanuva: Friendship dude.**

**Vorki fist bumps him.**

**Vorki: Thank you. Ill see you around.**

"Glad those two could be friends." Ruby says.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see more of them in the future." Yang says.

"I imagine their chemistry could be great." Weiss guesses.

**Meanwhile Surge notices that Tahu 15 is carrying Denmark. It is still sparking.**

**Surge: It still has some charge.**

'Oh no.' Blake thinks.

'Someones gonna notice that right?' Ruby thinks.

**Surge disables Tahu 15 and takes Denmark. Vorki notices. Takanuvas speech to Vorki can be heard as Surge begins charging the machine at Takanuva. Vorki then runs towards Takanuva, taking the blast that was meant for him. He falls a little behind the computer.**

**Takanuva: Vorki! **

**Surge: Shoot.**

**He is then tackled by Tahu.**

"What was he planning to do then of he wasen't planning on taking out just one guy?" Yang asks. Everyone shugs.

**Takanuva walks up to Vorkis body.**

**(Winter Soldier 'end of the line' plays)**

**Takanuva: Vorki? Are you? You gonna-**

**Vorkis brain is shattered, its color lost and defaulted to a clear color.**

"No." Ruby says. She really liked Vorki.

"Just as he developed." Weiss said. She new he was a fictional character, but was sad nontheless.

**Tahu: Are you alright? What happened.**

**Tahu turns to look at Vorki.**

**Tahu: Oh.**

**After a moment the screen cuts to black and then two Perditus box.**

**Perditus: Hey, did you guys finally decide to-**

**Evo and Surge are thrown in.**

**Tahu: You guys aren't coming out of there ever in the history of ever.**

"That would be wise." Weiss agrees.

"Thats what they get for killing Vorki and trying to kill everyone else." Ruby says

**Tahu 15 points his sword toward Perditus.**

**Tahu 15: grab on.**

**Perditus: Thanks**

**Surge: Oh come on. Theres so much stuff you haven't even asked about. Don't you eanna know how it all works.**

"Don't we already?" Yang asks

**Tahu: Nope.**

**Surge: What if theres something important we need to tell you?**

**Tahu: Don't care.**

**Surge: What if its life threatening.**

**Tahu: What ever. Come on Onua.**

RWBY smiles at everyones ignorance towards the heros.

**Surge: Really?**

**Perditus: Tahu, I just wanted to say that im sorry for-**

**Tahu: If you talk to me now im putting you back in the box.**

"Whys he in a bad mood?" Yang asks. Everyone shrugs.

"At least Perditus feels bad about the things he did." Ruby says

**Surge: What about you Onua? What if theres something important you want to know?**

**Onua: I don't care. I really don't.**

**Surge: You don't even know what we can tell you.**

**Onua: Nope. Have fun.**

**Onua begins walking away.**

**Surge: What if we knew if she made it back or not.**

"She? Who is she?" Weiss asks.

"Onuas sister or girlfriend, if they can have that?" Blake suggests.

"It could also just be a friend." Ruby suggests.

"I can see that, but what happened to her?" Weiss says. Meanwhile Yang is unusually silent.

**Onua: Close the box.**

**Cut to the Good Guys.**

**Good Guy: This thing always creeped me out.**

**Good Guy can be seen deleting stuff on the computer.**

**Good Guy 08: But we're finally getting rid of it. We're doing the right thing.**

**Good Guy: I guess.**

**Good Guy 08: So could you answer me one thing? From one polybag to another. How did you know I would be alive even if I didn't have a trans piece?**

"I never actually thought about that until it was brought up." Blake comments

**Good Guy: Call it a hunch.**

**Good Guy 08: Fine.**

**Good Guy: I don't understand. What the heck.**

**Good Guy 08: What is it?**

**Good Guy: Theres stuff we havent programmed on here. Where did this come from?**

**Good Guy 08: Like what?**

**Good Guy: Images, text, data. Its like it came out of nowhere.**

**Good Gug is seen deleting very pixely images.**

**Good Guy 08: Could... Could it have written that itself?**

**Good Guy: Like the computers...**

**Good Guy: Alive.**

**The two look over to Denmark as errie music plays.**

"Theres gonna be more." Blake says excitedly.

"How deep,will this rabbit hole go?" Yang says in a sarcastic tone but also in a way that conveys shes excited too.

**Cut to outside. Vorkis staff is show with a piece of paper attached reading 'Here lies Vorki/Greg a hero'**

**Kopaka: You know, he did become a hero. A great one even.**

"Yeah, he did." Ruby mutters in agreeance.

**Onua: He gave his life, twice. That says a lot about a person.**

**Pohatu: Hey do you think we should have... buried him?**

**Cut to show Vorkis coarpse still above ground.**

"I should have expected this kind of thing to happen." Weiss says.

**Tahu: Probably.**

**Cut to show Vorki under ground with a leg and an arm sticking out.**

**Tahu: There, rest peaclly.**

"And now they are accidentally disrespecting the dead." Weiss states.

"Man, this show." Yang smiles

**Onua: Hey how about we... give some space.**

**Tahu: Yeah.**

**Everyone leaves except Takanuva.**

**Takanuva: You know you... you... You didn't have to do that.**

**Cut to the broken Thornatus with more happy music playing.**

**Perditus: Oh my god! They told me they wouldn't mess it up! What happened.**

**Lewa: Rest in freakin pieces.**

**Perditus: Hey, your still not mad over the jump out of the window or I kill your friends thing?**

**Lewa: Nah, I got ober that. After all, you were like... brainwashed or whatever.**

Ruby smiles at anothers forgivesness

**Perditus:Yeah, thanks for understanding. Hopefully I can find the instructions for this thing online.**

**Lewa walks up to a doorway where Nuparu, Matau, and Mata nui are waiting with the pistol from episode 1**

**Lewa: You guys ready?**

**Nuparu: Born ready.**

'I guess not everyone can be that forgiving.' Weiss thinks

**Cut to a whole lotta Bionicles staring up at a stage with the toa mata and 2015 sets on.**

**Tahu 01: I thought it would be important for me to come up to introduce the new generation of Bionicle sets. I realize I haven't been around that long but with a new wave, i wanted to pass the torch myself. So with much graditude to Lego, i would like to-**

**He is kicked off by our Tahu.**

**Tahu: We did it! We brought back Bionicle Forever! Good job! Im proad of you guys!**

**Everyone cheers.**

**Onua: On this occasion ,I wanted to present you guys with a token of appreciation.**

**Onna hand Tahu 15 a Slizers disc.**

**Onua: Thank you all for your hard work in these trying times. We hope you guys have a great run while it lasts. HEER HEER!**

**Everyone cheers again.**

**Pohatu 08: Why do we sound like people?**

**Pohatu: I dunno.**

"The don't sound like people. Do they?" Ruby asks.

"I can kinda here it, but its faint." Blake says.

**The camera focuses on Tahu as the music gets more sad.**

'Oh no.' Everyone thinks, hearing the sad music.

**fade to Tahu looking at an old Bionicle poster.**

**Kopaka enters.**

**Kopaka: Hey, we were wonder where you went. Are you okay?**

**Tahu: Well, I've just been thinking about some stuff. I guess I just don't see the point.**

**Kopaka: In what?**

**Tahu: Bionicle coming back.**

"What!" Everyone exclaims, given how Tahu did so much to bring it back.

**Tahu: Its just... Okay cool. Lego brought Bionicle back. But won't that mean it will just end again. Like whats the point if something begins... because its just going to end eventually, anyway.**

**Kopaka: You know, it seems to me that you are looking at the future a little too much. And when you look atnthe future, or the past, it means your not enjoying the present thats going on now. You miss some really fun times happening right in front of you.**

**Tahu: Huh? I guess.**

**Kopaka: Yeah. But if I were to look at the future i'd say its pretty bright. Wouldn't you agree?**

**Tahu: Yeah. The future does look bright.**

**End.**

**The screen then shows Vorki sitting along side Denmark.**

'Tahu did as he was asked. He found Denmark a friend.' Yang smiles. 'I wonder if there is anyone mom new in her life that is with her in the afterlife right now.'

"That was the best one yet." Ruby says, refering to Kopakas speech.

"It was, I feel this is a moral that we can actually, effectivly, apply to our lives." Weiss says.

"And you don't get much of those." Blake agrees.

"With the action and that ending ,its safe to say this is the best episode so far." Yang says.

**Cut to Onua and Onua 15 looking at Onua 16.**

"Huh?" Weiss asks.

"Its a post credit scene." Yang explains.

**Onua: I miss the bent neck.**

"Another version of Onua." Blake explains.

The group looks out the window to notice it is late.

"Guess we lost track of time." Blake says.

"Oh, tommorrows Sunday. We'll be fine." Yang assures.

"How about we look a the shorts tommorrow?" Ruby suggests.

"Fine by me." Yang says. The others nod in agreeance. Everyone gets ready for bed and heads to sleep. Ruby dreams of meeting Vorki, While Weiss dreams of discussing things with Kopaka. Blake dreams of finding out the story of Bionicle, while Yang dreams of taking a spin on the Thornatus. All four are left with some sense of happiness.

**(Hate to be the bearer of bad news on this ending but June is looking to be a busy month for me. So while I will have the crew react to Therapy, it probably won't be ready for awhile. Anyway other than that, please leave a review of any kind. It is greatly appreciated.)**


	9. Therapy

The next day, team RWBY had woken up, got themselves breakfeast and then regrouped in their room.

"Lets take a look a the shorts." Ruby suggests. Getting the shorts case.

"Since, theres nothing to do, sure." Yang agrees. Ruby puts the disc in and two options showed up labled 'Therapy' and 'Anonymous'

"It looks like Therapy is first." Blake observes that Anonymous is greyed out.

"I wonder if this will be a one off thing, or play into the larger story." Weiss says.

'Therapy'

**Cut to Kopaka on a coffee table listening to some news**

**Larnuu: In other Lego news, several legitimate rumours are saying the new Bionicle series will be discontinued after next year, due to leaked poor sales. And according to what we know, gen 2s initial three year run is coming to an end. But its still in the air weather it will return after 2017. Even though this is all rumours and specualtion, many are takimg it as fact, preparing for the end of times. Also in other news it hurts to live.**

"And we are back to depression." Yang states.

"The 2nd Bionicle is ending already?" Ruby questions.

"Seems so. I wonder why it wasn't as popular as the first one seemed to be." Weiss says.

**Pohatu walks up behind Kopaka.**

**Pohatu: I finally got your stuff, dude.**

**Pohatu drops some miscalanious parts, most noteably a new mask.**

**Kopaka: Wow, parts I already have. Thanks.**

**Pohatu: Actually, these are the correct parts.**

"So, Kopaka is built incorrectly?" Weiss questions.

"Looking at the parts, it looks more like some parts he has on him now are just the wrong color." Ruby states. "And the mask he is wearing has those chew marks."

**Kopaka: The correct... oh. Right.**

**Pohatu: Yeah, remember? You were all like "Dude, im so sick of these wrong pieces. Could you order the correct ones online?". I mean its been two years since you asked, but whatever.**

**Kopaka: Well thanks but... I dunno. Maybe-**

"Why is he so hesitant?" Weiss asks.

**Pohatu: No problem. Can't wait to finally see you as good as new.**

**Kopaka: Whats wrong with the parts I have now?**

**Pohatu: Really? Your a walking eyesore dude. Looka t those poor replacment parts you have on. They're awful.**

**Kopaka: Yeah, but they still work fine.**

**Pohatu holds up the mask.**

**Pohatu: And so will these. Come on dude, I spent a whole 30 cents on them. Plus three bucks in shipping.**

"Cents? Bucks?" Ruby asks.

"I guess they have a diffrent currency system." Blake says.

**Kopaka: Maybe later.**

**Pohatu: Fine. Do it whenever, but I put a lot of remembering to buy you them. So I wanna see them on.**

"That took a turn. Pohatus the mother character now." Yang says.

**Kopaka: Okay.**

**A moment of silence passes.**

**Pohatu: Oh there it is.**

**Kopaka: There is what.**

**Pohatu: The first stupid thing in months.**

"*Gasp* No! Its been months." Weiss exclaims sarcastically.

**The camera shows a long line of Bionicle sets.**

**Kopaka: Yeah that be it.**

**Pohatu: Psychiatric help. Five cents. The doctor is in.**

"Took long enough to get a psychologist." Ruby states.

**Kopaka: Wow. Thats a pretty cheap psychologist. **

"So... five cents is cheap." Weiss says trying to piece together the currency.

**Kopaka: It must be someone who genuinly cares about helping people with their mental issues. Or its being done by two people who have no concept of psychology and shouldn't be giving advice ever.**

"Tahu gives great advice." Ruby excliams, knowing who hes refering to.

**Pohatu: So the culprit is obvious.**

**Kopaka: The only ones dumb enough to set something up like this.**

**Kopaka: Tahu and Onua**

**Pohatu: Hillary Clinton.**

**Kopaka turns to look at Pohatu. **

**Cut to a sign that says 'wait time 40 minutes' it then slowely pans towards Tahu and Onua in their booth setup as famcy music plays.**

**Bitil: It wasn't as bad at first. It only happened about once a year. But then it started to occur more and more, becoming a monthly thing, and now its weekly. I don't know how to stop it. How do I keep my pieces from breaking?**

"I guess maybe age has caught up to them." Weiss suggests.

"Then a full parts replacment should fix that." Ruby says.

**Tahu: hmmm. First of all, you need to know this isn't your fault.**

"He seems to be doing good so far." Yang observes.

"We all know whats coming next." Weiss says.

"I know, I was just stateing an observation." Yang defends.

**Bitil: Really!**

**Tahu: Yes. Its not your fault your one of the worst 2008 sets ever. Its lego karma.**

**Bitil: Oh...**

**Tahu: Second, you need to accept it. Your trash. You are worthless. You are a disgrace.**

"Okay, hes just being mean, now." Ruby states.

**Bitil: This isn't helping.**

**Tahu: Don't interrupt me. Thankfully, you are a Lego toy, so you don't have to live like this. My advice is to find a completely diffrent face.**

**Bitil: So, if I find a diffrent face, my pieces will stop breaking?**

"Well... his face will stop breaking for awhile so..." Ruby trails off

**Tahu: No. But Ill be able to look at you without gagging.**

Yang holds back on laughing with all her might.

"So Tahu has just degraded it to an asshole." Blake states.

"But why though?" Weiss asks.

**Bitil: Wow, Im leaving.**

**Tahu: Okay okay, wait. Im sorry. Maybe what I said wasn't completely true. I guess you aren't totally hopeless. Your situation is actually kinda funny, because I-**

**Ahkmou: Hello, is it my turn? I would really like it if you could help me.**

**Tahu: Wait your turn or I will eat you, you insabordanite cockalorum.**

Yang couldn't hold back on that one, and was soon on the ground laughing.

**Ahkmou: Okay.**

**Kopaka: Tahu.**

**Tahu: Oh my god. Does nobody understand the concept of a single file line?**

**Kopaka: You are probably the worst advice giver ever. You can't be helping these people.**

**Tahu: People need me, Kopaka. They need my words.**

"They need your words to become depressed." Weiss states.

**Kopaka: Anything your telling them will probably screw them up worse.**

**Tahu: Your exibiting signs of schizophrenia. Im writing a perscription of violently painful emedics.**

"Do toys take medicine?" Ruby asks.

"Kopaka mentioned something earlier about prozac, so maybe." Blake says

**Kopaka: Go home, people. Figure something out yourselves.**

**Thok: But how will I get psychiactric help?**

"Is he finally getting his cat obsession fixed. No offense Blake." Yang says.

"No, I know what you mean." Blake responds.

**Kopaka: I dunno. Go watch Dr. Phil or something.**

**Thok: Didn't he die?**

**Kopaka: No?**

**Thok: okay.**

**Everyone begins leaving.**

**Tahu: Oh come on dude. Why'd you do that? We were only trying to make the community feel beter.**

"Im gonna call bullshit on that." Yang says.

"I can agree. They were likely trying to slowly make money." Weiss says

**Kopaka: Tell that to the tears in Bitils eyes.**

**Onua: Tahu, maybe we should ask Kopaka for help.**

"Wait, they actually were!?" Weiss exclaims.

"At least they had good intentions then. Though I dunno, how you can screw up making someone feel beter." Ruby says.

**Tahu: no. We always ask him for ideas. Im sick of it.**

**Onua: Yeah, thats true.**

**Kopaka: Whats wrong with asking me for help?**

**Tahu: Everything.**

"His attention to detail is astounding." Weiss says sarcastically.

**Kopaka: Oh come on, at least tell me what you guys are doing.**

**There is a small moment of silence.**

**Onua: There has been a wave of depression going around. Haven't you heard the legitimate rumours?**

**Tahu: Its all changeing for the bad, Kopaka. We want to make people feel better. We need to unite the community, but its going to be our plan.**

**Kopaka: What is your plan?**

**Onua: um...**

**it cuts to show Tahus little booth in its entirety.**

**Onua: This.**

"At least its not another movie." Blake says.

"Oh yeah, i forgot that was terrible." Yang said

**Pohatu: How about Kopaka comes up with an idea, and then we say you came up with it?**

"That will never work." Weiss says.

"It looks like it will." Yang says.

**Tahu: ok?**

**Kopaka: You want to unite the community? How about we make a little drive in set up and all the sets can watch Journey to One together?**

**Tahu: How about we make a drive in setup and all the sets can watch Journey to One together?**

**Onua: I like it!**

**Kopaka: Do you feel better?**

**Tahu: No.**

"No matter what they do, Tahu will know it wasen't him that thought up the plan." Blake states.

"So, Journey to One is a tv show? Or a movie?" Ruby questions.

"Likely from the context. Wheather its a part of Bionicle or its own thing, we'll just have to see." Weiss says.

**Pohatu: Whatever, its a good idea. We'll need building materials. Thats a pretty good little booth set up you have there, Tahu. Maybe you could get more canisters and use those.**

"Resouceful." Blake comments.

**Tahu: Sure. And while Im doing that, Ill get some canisters so we can use them as building materials.**

"If hes gonna keep repeating this, its gonna get annoying." Yang says.

**Onua: Wow, another great idea Tahu.**

**Kopaka: Meet us in the living room in a few minutes.**

**Tahu: Sure, and then ill meet you guys in the living room in a few minutes.**

**Kopaka: Do you feel better now?**

**Tahu: ...yeah.**

**cut to the unfinished room with ominous music playing. The door opens and Tahu walks in.**

**Tahu: Good god, Good Guy. I thought you picked this crap up. I honestly shouldn't be suprised, its not like he gets out of bed at 5pm anyway. What a lazy frick.**

"Would they even need sleep?" Ruby questions

**Tahu: Never send a polybag to do a canisters work.**

**Cut to a pile of canisters. Another is thrown onto the pile.**

**Tahu: Alright. Theres no way that will be enough canisters. Where did we keep the giant bag?**

**Tahu looks up.**

**Tahu: Ah look at them up there, undisturbed. So quiet. So peaceful. Like ripe fruit hanging from a tree-**

**A bat hits the bag sending its contents to crush Tahu.**

"What!" Everyone exclaims.

**Tahu: Success!**

"Oh." Everyone sighs.

**Another canister is thrown onto the pile.**

**Tahu: Finally, thats all of them. I probably only needed like five, but im such an over achiver.**

"That is a good thing, but not something to be bragging about." Weiss says.

**Tahu: Actually screw it. Being an overachiver sucks. If nobodys watching me work so hard, whats the point of being one?**

"I agree." Yang says. "Heres to not going that extra mile."

"But wouldn't Tahu have to work more, just to not be an overachiver?" Blake questions. Yang just looks away and rubs the back of here head. 'She got me there.' she thinks.

**Tahu: Especially since I could have gotten the good guys to do it. Just get them high on some caffine and off the go- **

**Tahu stops and looks to his right to see Gali's canister.**

"Its that blue one from before." Ruby states.

"Maybe, now we will get some information on them." Weiss says.

**Tahu: Huh, look at this old thing. I actually don't**** think I've met her, now that I think about it.**

"This could possibly be the her that Surge was referring to." Weiss states.

"A new plot point. I like it." Blake says.

"But wasn't she in the first one?" Ruby asks.

"It must be a mistake then." Blake said. "Maybe they never thought this far ahead. After all, the first one is pretty diffrent to all the instalments that came after it."

Meanwhile Yang is unusually quiet. 'This is similar, if not identical, to how I found out about my mother.' She thinks. She is begining to deeply empithize with Tahu.

**Tahu: Thats kinda weird. I mean, her canisters here. So where is she? Maybe...**

**Tahu pops the lid off and looks inside. The scne then cuts to two toa metru canister lids being tossed on carpeted ground with montage music playing.**

'No! I wanted to see more!' Yang thinks.

**Onua picks up the completed matoran sphere. He carries it over to Pohatu, who is looking up. Onua joins him and finds an extremely large tower made of canisters. Onua throws the matoran sphere at Pohatu.**

"Pohatu had too much time on his hands." Ruby states.

**Kopaka carries a canister. The camera is sure to get a good shot of his new arm and mask.**

"Kopaka is looking smoother now." Ruby says.

"Im not sure why he didn't want to replace it before." Weiss states.

**A sign is put down. It zooms out to show Good Guy 08 is the one who hung it up. It reads 'Journey to Fun. tonight or something' with multiple G2 stickers splattered about.**

"So Journey to One is a part of Bionicle." Blake says.

**Cut to show a candle being lit. Good Guy is holding the lighter. He stares at it awhile before bringing it to his face. Cutmto show Good Guy in the corner.**

**Good Guy: Can I come out now?**

**Tahu: Not until you learn basic common sense.**

"Is it me, or does Good Guy have an addiction with hot things?" Ruby asks

"Its not you." Yang simply replies.

**Cut to show Netflix loaded up with Journey to One by Onua. Montage end. Everyonemis admireing the canister tower.**

**Tahu: Beautiful.**

**Pohatu: Its like the leaning tower of Pisa, if it were plastic... and wholesome.**

**Tahu: Italy can suck it.**

"The references are starting to frustrate me again." Yang states.

"Oh, it will be nothing soon." Weiss says.

**Tahu: Well, Im gonna go play xbox.**

**Tahu leaves with Pohatu following him.**

**Onua: Oh wow, you changed your arm finally.**

**Kopaka: Yeah, Pohatu got me the correct pieces.**

**Onua: Isn't he great for that? He does that for me all the time.**

'With the guns and his kindness, Pohatus my second favorite character behind Tahu.' Ruby thinks.

**Kopaka: You've broken pieces before?**

**Onua: Always. Its hard being 15 years old. Your body just keeps breaking down.**

"So this is a year after RB3." Blake says. "We established that Onua and Kopaka are from the same group, and Kopaka said he was 14 years old last time."

"That mean their your age Ruby." Yang says.

"Yeah, I know." Ruby simply replies.

**Kopaka: And changeing your pieces... doesn't bother you?**

**Onua: No way. You throw those weak pieces in the trash and move on, dude.**

"Im not sure why it bothers Kopaka." Ruby says.

"An arm is not just a piece of a machine like your weapon. Maybe it just mean something." Weiss attempts to explain to Ruby, while not really understanding herself.

"I don't know how I would feel with replacing my arm." Yang says.

**Kopaka: I guess thats one way to think about it. You don't miss your old parts?**

**Onua: Not in the slightest. It works for me an I think I turned out fine.**

**Onua walks away.**

**Good Guy: Hey guys! Check it out!**

**Cut to Good Guy.**

**Good Guy: Im the tallest Good Guy of all time!**

**Kopaka walks away.**

**Good Guy: Hello? Anyone?**

"Maybe he should have thought this through." Ruby says.

**Fade to night time with Good Guy in the same position. A lot of chatter could be heard.**

**Tahu: Alright. So all systems are go?**

**Kopaka: Affermative. **

**Tahu: Good. I know this won't stop the rumours but it will at least lift some spirits.**

"And thats all that matters." Ruby says with her team nodding in agreeance.

**Kopaka: Journey to One is a cute show. I think people will like it.**

**Pohatu: Okay everyone! Journey to One will now begin! Thanks for coming!**

**Tahu: Hit it, Onua.**

**Onua: Alright! **

**Onua hits the button on the remote and the netflix original series shows up before fading to the video from RB1.**

"Huh?" Everyone questions.

**Tahu: What!**

**Kopaka: Seriously!**

**Tahu: Oh my god not this!**

**Kopaka: Onua, shut that off!**

**Onua: No! This is a million times better than anything Lego could have ever made! **

"Bit narsasistic over his movie isn't he?" Weiss comments.

**Pohatu 15: Wow, Journey to one is worse than I thought it would be.**

**Mata Nui: How did Lego even manage that?**

**Kopaka: Pohatu! Do something!**

**Pohatu: On it!**

**('MNOG ost Pohatu vs nui jaga' plays)**

**Pohatu grabs a canister and throws it at Onua while he is talking.**

**Onua: Lego dosent even understand! Don't they realize that not everything can be replaced! Especially what they too-**

**Kopaka: Quick! Someone who knows how to work the Apple tv, change it to Netflix.**

**Pohatu: Uh, Kopaka. Everyone left.**

**Shows the vacant sitting space.**

"Oh..." Ruby mutters, realizing there is no correcting Onuas mistake at this point.

**Kopaka: That was fast.**

**Good Guy: Hey, can someone let me down? The air is thin.**

**Good Guy 08: There you are. I've been looking everywhere.**

**Good Guy 08 kicks the large tower and it all collapses.**

**Good Guy: Oh god.**

**Kopaka: Thanks.**

"Eh, they were gonna have to clean it up anyway." Weiss says.

**Cut to the three standing together with Onua over Pohatus shoulder.**

**Tahu: My heart has joined the thousand, for my friend stopped running today.**

**Kopaka: He isn't dead, dude.**

**Tahu: Yeah, I know. Stupid frickers been through worse.**

**Onua: Im gonna... build a walrus around Metru Nui.**

Everyone laughs at Onuas muttering despite not knowing what Metru Nui is.

**Tahu: I thought he wanted to do this too. I dunno. We'll just have to find another way to help the community I guess.**

"Im sure they will think of something." Ruby optimistically says**.**

**Onua: Bingzak... Bingzak...**

**Pohatu: Why is...? What ever. Ill go put him in bed or something.**

**Pohatu drags Onua away.**

**Onua: Flying robot sea lion.**

Everyone chuckles at Onua muttering again.

**Kopaka: So you've been letting these rumours get to you? Your worried Bionicle will end again? **

**Tahu: Kinda, yeah.**

**Kopaka: Didn't my words help at all? The whole 'focus on the present not future' thing? **

"Yeah, that was beautifully done too." Ruby says. Everyone agrees.

**Tahu: No, it did I guess. I don't want the gloomy change that comes with Bionicle ending. Everythings kinda happy right now.**

"Useing happy very loosely." Weiss comments.

**Tahu: With all the rumours, its hard not to be reminded that it won't last.**

"Tahu makes a good point." Blake says.

**Kopaka: Well, perhaps people need to realize that there is nothing wrong with change. Things usually get better, right? We're older. We'll get over it. And we'll move on.**

**A canister is thrown in the bag.**

**Tahu: What about your arm?**

**Shows Kopaka with his old arm on.**

**Kopaka: My arm? Uh, what about it.**

**Tahu: You were wearing new pieces 10 minutes ago, now you changed it back. Your always telling me how I should feel. You tell me to accept change, but you can't even take your own advice.**

"Tahus got a point. And I thought Kopaka was the logical one." Weiss huffed.

"There could still be some personal meaning for it." Blake reminds her.

**Kopaka: Thats... not fair.**

**Tahu: Sorry. I didn't mean to get-**

**Kopaka: No. Your right. I don't know whats with me. I've always been ashamed of breaking pieces. Getting judged for it. But ever since the Denmark fight, I've gotten... used to them. Like they're just a part of me now. But I don't know why.**

'I guess I can kinda understand.' Ruby thinks.

"See. personal meaning." Blake says to Weiss.

**Tahu: You'd be suprised to hear that I know actually. Im going through the same thing, dude.**

**Kopaka: Is that so?**

**Tahu: Yeah. I have multiple broken pieces. My arm joints snapped a bit, my mask is a little bent, my leg is chipped but they don't embarrass me. **

**Kopaka: so are you going to get them replaced?**

**Tahu: Oh, I will. But I won't forget what caused me to need them in the first place. Like I won't jump out a window ever again. I see cracks as reminders. If a piece is cracked, that means it survived something. So, if im going through a hard time and K think I can't do. I look at my broken pieces and remember that I've been there before. And I can survive it again.**

Ruby simply smiles at Tahus words.

"These are getting wiser as the show goes on." Blake comments on the speechs.

**Kopaka: Thats a good one, you should save it for your booth.**

**Tahu: Nah, I already canned that career.**

"Probably for the best." Weiss says.

**Tahu: It just sucks that we know if Bionicle is ending yet. I'd rather rip the band aid off then speculate to death.**

**Tahu takes a look at Galis canister again.**

**Kopaka: Well, you know. Its a funny thing about looking for answers Tahu.**

**Cut to when Tahu was looking in Gali's canister, downstairs. The camera shows that it is empty. Then the camera cuts to a point of view where its in the canister, looking up at Tahu.**

**Kopaka: Sometimes you are far better off, not finding them.**

**Tahu closes the lid and blacks out the screen.**

'Am I really far better off not finding out about why my mom left?' Yang asks herself. 'Would the answer really not be worth all the trouble finding?'

"That was pretty good." Blake states.

"Yeah, no fight scene but it really didn't need one." Ruby agrees.

"There is one more short. Lets see if it ties up all the loose ends." Weiss says.

"Yang?" Ruby asks, noticing her sister hasn't commented.

"Huh? Im fine. Start the next one." Yang says.

Ruby complies.


	10. Anonymous

** If anyone is wondering, I will have RWBY react to RB 4 when it comes out.**

.

**The scene opens on 'August 2016' **

"At least we have a time period." Blake states.

**Cut to the Bionicle web page announcing Bionicle G2s end.**

"Oh no." Ruby worries for everyone.

**Tahu is starring intently at the screen.**

**Kopaka: Its been five hours. Im starting to worry.**

**Pohatu: He's like a helpless little infant.**

**Onua: Let me try something.**

**Onua walks up to Tahu and touchs him.**

**Onua: Well thats all I got.**

**Kopaka: Do we snap him out of it, or give him a few more hours?**

**Pohatu: No, I read on kids that you shouldn't wake your child up from a night terror.**

Weiss internally laughs at the implication.

**Kopaka: Okay, but still. For when he wakes up.**

**Kopaka puts a blanket over Tahu, while Onua slides over some fruit gummies.**

Ruby smiles at how they are trying to help Tahu get through this.

**Pohatu then plops down a large baby bottle of milk. The others look at him.**

**Pohatu: Its hypoallergenic.**

"Weiss, what does that mean?" Ruby asks her know it all friend.

"Hypoallergenic means its relatively unlikely to cause an allergic reaction." Weiss responds.

**Cut to some Bionicles sitting in a circle (like a bunch of jackasses)**

**Lewa: Honestly, I don't know what to feel. Like am I supposed to be sad? Am I supposed to be angry? I don't know. Right now I don't feel much and its weird. Because this isn't at all how I felt six years ago. I guess its just a big disappointment that I feel. A big, directionless, disappointment.**

**Kopaka: Thats fine. You don't have to know excatly how to feel. Those feelings are still valid. Pohatu? What do you think?**

"Kopaka should be the one helping with psychology their." Weiss states.

**Pohatu: I'm not gonna lie, I don't really mind it. Like I guess im excited now for future constraction sets? Think of all the new pieces and stuff. I dunno, I've already been through this before, so I don't really care to much.**

'Pohatu is just like Ruby.' Yang thinks. 'A complete gun nut and optimist.'

**Tahu 16: Really? You don't care at all?**

"Woah!" Ruby exclaims at Tahus design.

"I guess this is some upgrade." Blake says.

**Kopaka: Its not your turn yet. Ekimu?**

**Shows Ekimu.**

"Woah! Look at the color scheme." Ruby exclaims.

"Its certainly elegant." Weiss says.

"The trans blue and the gold, yeah." Yang agrees.

**Ekimu: Im just happy to be here honestly. Glad I could meet you guys.**

**Good Guy: Touch.**

**Ekimu: Stop that.**

**Good Guy: ...pretty.**

**Tahu 16: How do you not care? This was your own line! You were even part of the last wave! **

"Seems some one is angered by the end." Blake observes.

**Ekimu: Yeah but im at least glad I made it.**

**Tahu 16: Yes, but how can you-**

**Kopaka: Wait your turn. Onua? I bet somethings on your mind. What do you think abot this whole thing?**

**Onua: Uh, I was actually hopeing I wouldn't have to use words here. You just told methere would be free donuts.**

**Ekimu: Yeah where are those?**

**Good Guy: Donuts.**

"Heh, soumds like something I would do." Yang says. Weiss huffs in response to both Yang and Onua, Ekimu, and Good Guy.

**Kopaka: After. Well you can still participate. Has Bionicles second end impacted you at all? Anything you want to share?**

**Onua: I don't care honestly.**

"What!" Everyone exclaims

**Kopaka: Wow. Really? Even though you did so much to try and bring it back?**

**Onua: I did that because I was bored, and Tahu was fun to hang out with.**

**Kopaka: Come on man. Theres gotta be something about this that gets to you. All that work for nothing?**

**Onua: Yeah, because our crappy movie ideas were TOTALLY the reason Bionicle came back, right? **

"It does seem to get to him." Blake comments.

"And he now acknowledges that his movie is terrible." Weiss adds.

**Kopaka: No, Im saying you-**

**Onua: Because when you try to bring something back, that always works, right? As long as you try.**

**Kopaka: Depends on what-**

**Onua: Doesn't matter, because I've learned that not all things work that way. I don't care. I really don't. You can keep the donuts.**

**Onua begins walking off.**

"This is really affecting him. Possibly he feels his movie is obsolete now that its purpose didn't matter in the long run." Blake guesses

**Pohatu: Onua! Does that mean you... donut care?**

Yang begins laughing so much she falls on her back.

"Just when I was starting to like him." Ruby groans.

"That *gasp* was so *gasp* good!" Yand weezes

**Onua continues leaving, passing by Tahu, cloaked im the blanket Kopaka gave him.**

**Tahu: Hey.**

**Kopaka: Heeeeey. So. Are you okay?**

**Tahu: Yeah. Im alright.**

**Kopaka: Really? No closet this time?**

**Tahu: I had a convoluted reason for that.**

Blake chuckles at Tahus line.

**Tahu: And no, we saw this coming Im just... disappointed. Its funny, I didn't expect myself to be so calm about this.**

"I think we can all agree on that." Yang says, thinking of the first two episodes.

**A moment of silence passes.**

**Tahu 16: Okay, this is crap. Nobody cares! Nobodys upset. Nobodys angry or wanting to make a change.**

**Kopaka: We are. But we aren't up in arms about it. We brought back Bionicle and now its gone again. Remember, we got through this onc-**

**Tahu 16: You don't get where Im coming from. This was my Gen 1! This is my first cancellation! We only got four waves. Four waves! And this one has too much wasted potential for me to not be upset over it.**

"Thats... actuallh understandable." Weiss admits.

**Tahu 16: Onua stand up here with me.**

**Onua 16: Don't drag me into this.**

**Tahu 16: We're gonna do it. We're gonna convince Lego that they made a mistake. I'm not giving up my line with out a righteous fight against the establishment. **

**Onua 16: Why?**

**Tahu 16: Its us versus them. And together we're gonna revive Bionicle... again. Come one Onua.**

**Onua 16: Why?**

"Seems like History will be repeating itself." Blake states.

**Tahu 16 and Onua 16 leave.**

**Tahu 15: Oh boy, drama.**

**Tahu 15 and Onua 15 follow them.**

**Kopaka: No wait! We aren't finished.**

**Tahu: Hey Pohatu, could I like talk to you for a second?**

**Tahu takes off his makeshift cloak.**

'I actually kind of liked that on him, minus the two colors.' Ruby thinks.

**Pohatu: Uh, okay.**

**Kopaka: If you leave, you don't get donuts.**

**Pohatu: Ill eat them out of the trash like always.**

"Gross." Weiss states.

**Kopaka: Ill burn them.**

**Tahu and Pohatu leave.**

**Good Guy: Did you notice what I noticed?**

**Lewa: Tahu is being uncharacteristiclly reasonable.**

**Good Guy: Yeah, hes way too mentally stable. We should change that.**

"Who would want to do that? Why would anyone want to do that?" Yang asks

**Lewa: Are you suggesting we prank him?**

**Good Guy: Thats exactly what I'm suggesting.**

"Oh, never mind." Yang says seeing what they're gonna do.

"What if this prank does end up doing what they suggest?" Weiss asks

"Im sure they wouldn't. You should only take a prank so far before crossing the line." Yang states.

**Kopaka: Wow. Thats actually terrible. Don't do that.**

**Lewa: Yeah but... we're bored.**

"Outstanding reasoning." Blake sarcastically congratulates them.

"Hey, thats my reasoning!" Yang exclaims with Ruby nodding beside her.

**Good Guy: Awww yeah! Ill get my bro.**

**Kopaka: Don't prank him. Hes actually showing improvement. **

**Lewa: Whatever.**

**Both Good Guy and Lewa leave.**

**Kopaka: Ugh.**

**Ekimu: There aren't any donuts, are there?**

**Kopaka: I was gonna say the real donuts were the bonds we formed together. **

**Ekimu: Nice.**

**He leaves. Kopaka sits alone.**

**Kopaka: I tried.**

'And that's all any of us can do sometimes.' Ruby sympathizes with him.

**Scene change.**

**Tahu: Alright dude, so Ill need your help.**

**Pohatu: Totally. This must be difficult for you to go through so I'll help with anything that will make you feel better.**

Everyone smiles, thinking that is something Ruby would do if it was one of them.

**Tahu: Great, glad to have you onboard. I need you to stalk Onua for a few of days.**

"Wait, what the fu-" Yang begins.

"SWEAR!" Ruby exclaims.

"Uh... right." Yang says.

"Mentally stable? How would anyone ever justify stalking someone else?" Weiss questions.

**Pohatu: I- what?**

**Tahu: Yeah, I need you to find his journal. He writes in it every so often, and if you follow him long enough, he'll lead you right to it.**

**Pohatu: Can you like... give me a reason?**

**Tahu: Okay.**

**Flashback start.**

**Tahu: So it all started a couple of days ago when I approached to him. "Hello Onua." So I was thinking we couLd ****share some of our deepest darkest secrets together. For example, everytime I hear the word scrungo I-**

**Pohatu: I don't need to know this.**

"What is a scrungo?" Ruby questions.

**Tahu: Oh, right. Basically, I found out Onua is lying to me. I've been trying to figure out what happened to 2001 Gali, okay?**

"Finally, a name." Blake exclaims

**Tahu: So I go to Onua first. He says he doesn't remeber anything about her so I was like okay. Because I didn't really care enough to waste more time on it. **

'This is similar to my talk with dad.' Yang thinks. 'How is this getting so parallel?'

"Didn't care to waste time on it? No wonder he hasen't made progress." Weiss complains.

**Tahu: But then he said something that started it all. **

**Onua: Good luck finding anything, anyway.**

**Serious sound effect.**

**Tahu: He made it a challenge .**

**Pohatu: Oh god.**

**Tahu: So theres proof that Gali lived here. Her parts are all over, and we used them for Takanuvas Gali costume for the movie, remember?**

"That explains why Gali was there then." Ruby states.

**Pohatu: I've been trying to foget that movie, actually. How the heck did you get Takanuva to agree to that.**

**Flashback Tahu holds up a shiny avokii.**

**Tahu: Im pretty good with bribery. Anyway, I went to go ask Kopaka. He didn't remember much either, but he said something really important. **

**Serious sound effect.**

**Kopaka: Go away.**

**Tahu: Okay. **

**Onua: But go ask Onua, he would probably know.**

**Serious sound effect.**

'These parallels are starting to scare me.' Yang thinks 'This is similar to my conversation with Qrow after dad, and Im using similar vey loosely. He was actually wasted and told me "Go... ask Tai n Summer. They probably... uh" Then he started spouting random giberish.'

**Pohatu: Please tell me your almost done. **

**Tahu: Now Onua hasen't been really good with articulating his feelings to people. So now my only option is for me to steal his diary and see if he wrote anything about her. Problem is, I'm banned from it. So I can't do it myself.**

"He could do it himself if he didn't want Onua to know." Yang explains.

"Yeah, I dunno either." Ruby says confused by the logic.

**Pohatu: Why are you banned from it?**

**Tahu: Well it all started years ago when I-**

**Pohatu: Nevermind, doesen't matter. **

**Tahu: So, will you do it? **

**Pohatu: You realize your asking me to stalk another person, right? Thats kinda creepy.**

"At least Pohatu knows when to draw the line." Weiss says.

**Tahu: 20 dollars.**

**Pohatu: Wow, you really are good with bribery.**

Weiss facepalms.

**Pohatu: But im not just doing this for money.**

**Tahu: Sure you aren't**

**Pohatu: Im not that shallow.**

**Tahu: Of coarse. **

**Pohatu: Im doing this because I've also been kinda suspicious about Onua lately.**

"Very convincing." Blake says sarcastically.

**Tahu: Report to me your findings, my child of crime. **

**Pohatu: Don't call me that.**

**Scene change to a piece of paper with 'How to revive Bionicle again' on it**

**Tahu 16: Okay, so we need ideas on how to bring Bionicle back. We need something that will stick out. Something so amazing that if Lego will see it, they will be brought to tears because they cancelled the line, and bring it back. **

**Onua 16: We could write something. I was head of my writing club in collage. **

"They have a school system?" Ruby asks.

"Probably not." Weiss says, knowing how these things work.

**Tahu 16: You never wen to collage.**

**Onua 16: Yeah but if I tell people that, I sound like I matter.**

"There it is." Weiss says.

**Tahu 16: So a short story? No, an audio drama. No, ... a movie.**

"Oh crap... here we go again." Yang says.

**Onua 16: Like what the other Onua and Tahu did?**

**Tahu 16: Yes, but actually good. **

**Onua 16: Well I can do that. I was head of my film club in collage.**

"Someones desperate." Blake comments.

**Tahu 16: Okay, now you just sound pretentious. **

**Onua 16: Pretentious, but empowered.**

**The screen shows Onua 15 and Tahu 15 spying on the two.**

**Tahu 15: History repeats itself.**

**Onua 15: They'll never be able to top Tahu and Onuas. Should we stop them before its too late?**

'This kinda reminds me of a situation involving dad and Yangs sense of humor.' Ruby thinks.

**Tahu 15: No, this is actually fun to watch. Like a train wreck in slow-motion. Or...**

**Onua 15: Or?**

**Tahu 15: We speed up the train wreck and sabotage it. **

**Onua 15: We can't do that! Thats mean.**

"They're gonna be doing it anyway." Weiss says.

"Hey, at least it will be interesting to see how they sabotage the movie." Yang says.

**Tahu 15: Yeah, but im bored.**

**Onua 15: Why does everyone always mess with others when we're bored. We're awful people.**

**Tahu 15: We're toys, shut up. **

**Cut to the Good Guys on the computer.**

"Lets see what this prank is." Yang says excitedly.

**Good Guy 08: Here they come. **

**Good Guy: Showtime.**

**Lewa: Yeah, you'll never guess what Lego just posted!**

**Tahu: This had better be worth my time. Im really not in the mood.**

**Lewa: Oh, I assure you, it is. Hit it, Good Guy.**

**The picture of the knock off shows up.**

**Tahu: What is this?**

**Lewa: Its the new constraction line. The one thats replacing Bionicle. **

**Tahu: What?**

**Good Guy: Yup. The pictures were just leaked.**

"Way to keep your story straight." Blake says sarcastically.

"Huh?" Ruby asks.

"Lewa said Lego posted the image, then Good Guy said it was leaked." Weiss explains.

**Tahu: Its... Its... awful! The mask is utter crap! The pieces look cheap. Masters of disaster is right. And whats this... Glopo?**

**Good Guy: Uh...**

"And their story falls apart." Weiss says.

**Tahu: Lego must've been so ashamed in Bionicle gen 2 that they completely abandoned their name!**

**Lewa: Yeah, thats exactly what happened.**

"Tahu can't actually be falling for this?!" Weiss exclaims.

"I agree, besides whats the point of all this." Blake asks.

"Uh, its just a little fun. Not everything has to be dark or complex." Yang says.

" I guess so." Blake says.

"But there is still a larger story! Why can't we just get to that!" Weiss says.

"Maybe its just good to see what the characters are like when nothing is happening. Like a slice of life sort of thing. That can be intresting." Ruby says.

"Thats... actually a valid point, Ruby." Weiss says.

**Lewa: I bet you'd be pretty upset if you ever saw this thing in real life, huh?**

**Tahu: You bet. Oh the shame! The agony! Im gonna go find Onua, we have to stop this!**

**Lewa: Alright. We'll be waiting for whatever plan you cook up!**

**Kopaka: What plan?**

"Busted." Yang says.

**Lewa: Our prank is in full swing, Kopaka. You can't stop it now. **

**Kopaka: This is nonsense. You remember what he did when he saw the hero factory sets, right? The thing with the plunger. **

Yang was on the ground again, trying to breather though her loud laughing. The others were laughing too, though not as hard.

**Lewa: Yeah that was weird.**

**Good Guy: And gross.**

This only fuels everyones laughter.

"I cant... I cant." Yang beaths out histarically, still on the ground.

**Good Guy 08: Plunger?**

**Lewa: We just wanted to freak him out a little. Thats all. **

**Kopaka: Whatever. So long as thats all your 'prank' is.**

**Lewa: Yeah dude.**

**Good Guy: Don't worry.**

**Kopaka walks away.**

**Lewa initiate phase 2.**

Yang gets a wide grin seeing what they're doing.

**Good Guy: I love spending money I don't have.**

"So the toys can just rob Nathan when ever they want?" Ruby asks.

"Looks like it." Blake confirms.

**Montage start!**

"Oh yeah! I love these!" Ruby exclaims.

**The screen shows the USA with their location pinned. It then shows the package across the continent move to a diffrent state. (I don't live in the US so I don't know what states are where.) Cut to Onua 16 and Tahu 16 conversing about something with the camera looking at a plush bunny.**

"Train wreck is on its way." Yang says.

**It then shows Tahu 15 with the memeroy card. Onua is reading a book while Pohatu watchs him intensly.**

Blake shivers at the thought of that happening to her.

**The package moves to another state, closer to the toys location. Pohatu is still watching Onua, but is almost caught. The package moves away from their location. Lewa and the Good Guys all look on with the 'oh no' look to them. Tahu 15 gets Onua 16s attention while Onua 15 disconnects the battery.**

"Thats hardly going to be a problem." Weiss states.

**Pohatu is following Onuas steps as he unlocks a locked box. The package makes its way to the state the toys are in, ending the montage.**

**Lewa: Glad we paid extra on that shipping.**

"Never helpped in the long run did it." Yang says.

**Good Guy: When should it get here?**

**Lewa: Bright and early, and we have to be the first ones to get the package. **

**Good Guy: So lets just wait here then. **

**Lewa: Thank you for stateing the obvious.**

**Good Guy: Thank you for being a little sarcastic child.**

**Lewa: Okay, yeah sorry.**

**Cut to Onua 16 and Tahu 16**

**Tahu 15 Hey guys, hows the movie comeing along? Run into any snags?**

**Tahu 16: Yeah, but we basically finished it.**

**Tahu 15: Hah ha, yeah- Wait what?**

**Tahu 16: Its come together really well. I think we have a real emotional story that'll bring Lego execs to tears.**

**Tahu 15: But how did you finish it when we have your memory card?**

**Tahu 16: You have our memory card?**

**Tahu 15: No, I mean, yes, I mean-**

**Onua 15: Nice one.**

**Tahu 16: Ill tell you what, Ill let you have a sneak peak of our movie.**

"Sabotages the movie, is allowed to be the first to see it." Yang says in a way that lets you know about the ridicoulousness of the situation.

**Onua 16: Each shot is composed to make this a beautiful cinimatic marvel, and has deep themes about life and death such as kauf-**

**Tahu 16: You see its stuff like this that makes me want to break your face open.**

**Tahu 15: Well I mean I guess I could take the time to watch it. If it makes you feel beter. **

**Onua 15: I doubt it will be much better than Tahu and Onuas.**

"Likely." Weiss says.

**Tahu 16: Uh, which ones?**

**Onua 15: The stupid ones.**

**Tahu 16: Ah, well see for yourself.**

**They start watching.**

**Tahu 15: This looks dumb.**

"Three seconds in and he's already complaining." Blake states.

**Cut to the front door.**

**Lewa: All day. We've been here all day and not a single person has come to the door.**

**Good Guy: It said the package was delivered. I'm starting to wonder if I missed something.**

**Lewa: You didn't miss anything. Nothing happened. But I don't get it.**

**Good Guy: So then clearly it was never delivered to the door at least.**

**Lewa: The package would be kinda small so maybe it would be...**

**Lewa/Good Guy: Delivered in the mailbox!**

**Lewa: Oh crap!**

**Good Guy: Run faster!**

'Somethings off about Good Guy 08.' Blake thought.

**Cut to Tahu 16 and Onua 16s movie.**

**Jaller 07: But I don't get it. You can't be real. How did you come back?**

**Onua 08: Thats not important! It'll all be better if you come with me! **

**Jaller 07: I can't. I've learned that my destiny is here.**

**Tahu 15: He deserves to be happy. He should go with him.**

**Onua 15: No, hes happy where he is. He should stay!**

"Of coarse its really good and we can't see it." Weiss complains.

"It probably would have taken to long to see the whole thing, anyway." Blake says.

**The video ends.**

**Tahu 15: What!**

**Onua 15: Noooo! They died!**

**Tahu 16: They arent dead. We havent finished it.**

**Tahu 15: I... I can't believe I tried to stop you guys from creating such a masterpiece.**

**Onua 15: I felt emotions I didn't even know I had.**

**Tahu 15: To make it up to you guys, I'll help you finish it.**

"At least they had a change of heart." Ruby smiles.

**Tahu 16: The movie? You will!**

**Tahu 15: Yes, us gen 2 sets need to work together. We all will revive Bionicle.**

**Onua 15: Yeah!**

**Onua 16: Lets do this right now! **

**Tahu 16: Ill grab the camera!**

**Tahu 15: Ill grab the lights.**

**Onua 15: Ill grab the bleach.**

**Tahu 15: No!**

Everyone chuckles at the callback.

**Tahu 15 and Onua 16 are walking on their way when.**

**Tahu 15: Uh... whats going on up there?**

**Cut to where all the comotion is.**

**Pohatu: We should send it back. Or sell it again.**

**Kopaka: I don't think sending it back is an option.**

"They found the knock off." Blake states.

**Kopaka: I think we're just stuck with it. As much as I hate to admit, we've got a problem on our hands here.**

**Pohatu: Gross. I hate when I have problem all over my hands.**

"Gross!" Weiss shrieks.

**Lewa: Oh, hey guys. You havent by any chance seen any smallish packages lying around havent you? **

**Kopaka: Gee, I don't know. Would it be filled with betrayal?**

**Kopaka moves to the side to reveal the knock off.**

**Lewa: Betrayals a strong word.**

"Strong, but appropriate." Blake says.

**Kopaka: I literally told you not to do this. We can't have a bootleg running around here, it'd be madness.**

**Pohatu: What do you think hes gonna be like?**

**Onua: Probably a jerk. It'll be great.**

"How would that be great?" Ruby asks.

**Lewa: Okay, but think of it this way: Tahu can just take all his anger out on him like a punching bag.**

"Thats abuse!" Blake exclaims.

"Im sure Kopaka won't allow that." Yang assures Blake.

**Lewa: We'll be avoiding the whole "event" that happened when he first met the Hero Factory sets. **

**Pohatu: You talking about the plunger? **

**Onua: Yeah that was demoralizing.**

**Kopaka: Well, you have a point.**

"Wha...! He cannot be going along with this!" Weiss exclaims.

**Kopaka: But I would still rather Tahu not find out about this thing. **

**Tahu: Find out about what?**

**Everyone looks to him**

**Kopaka: Oh, Tahu. Nothing important. We were just, you know, having a meeting. **

**Tahu: Was it about that thing that was just taken from behind you?**

**A moment of silence.**

**Pohatu: I'll go hide the plumgers.**

Everyone laughs at Pohatus comment.

**Fade to everyone having a quite sit down in the hallway.**

**Kopaka: Look, I know that isn't ideal. And Im sure you feeling a lot of emotions, but you have to realize whatever your thinking of doing isn't worth it.**

"I wanna see how this plays out." Yang says about Tahu.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims.

"Don't tell me your not curious." Yang shoots back.

**Tahu: You don't know what Im thinking.**

**Kopaka: Like I've been trying to tell you, its not-**

**Onua: Alright, coast is clear. Nobodys around. **

**Tahu gets up**

**Kopaka: Tahu!**

**Lewa: Im starting to regret our actions as of late.**

**Good Guy: Yeah.**

**Tahu walks in the room giving Onua a glance before continuing in. In the room the bootleg stands. Tahu walks up behind it while everyone crowds around the door to watch.**

**Tahu: You know, its funny. I'd say "you have some big shoes to fill." But the irony is that they aren't very big this time. Everyones kinda feeling on edge about that. And Im not gonna lie, I am too. Your an easy target, right in the middle of all the emotions we're feeling. Everyones looking for a scape goat. But it would be wrong to take them out on you.**

**("Big shoes" begins playing)**

**Tahu: I was also a scape goat. When Bionicle ended, I was part of the wave that had to give the message. So of coarse people werent going to like us. That resulted in lots of anger which begged for some kind of realease. Now I know taking it out on someone else isen't a solution. Shifting hate, doesent get rid of it. But im not as angry. Im so much better off now then when Bionicle first ended. It sucks, but I don't feel as lonely like then. Now I know people i can confide in. Im stronger, you know? And if I wasen't, thats okay. Because now I can share those feelings with people who will understand. And I think thats the point. Look, you can feel angry, you can feel disappointed, you can even feel nothing at all. Whats important is for what feels like the first time since I've been here, Im part of a comunity that lives. So last time Bionicle ended, it was important for us to come closer to each other. **

**Tahu holds out his hand.**

**Tahu: And I would really like it if you could join us.**

"That was... beautiful." Blake says.

"It really was. And who thought it would come from someone waving toys in front of a camera." Weiss adds.

"I thought It was just going idiocracy and dumb inside jokes, and thats fine but there are moments like these that just make you smile." Yang says.

Ruby simply smiles at the speech.

**The knock off is unresponsive. **

**Tahu: Uh... hello?**

**Pohatu: Whats he doing?**

**Tahu: Dude? You okay?**

**Tahu touches him and the knock off falls to the ground.**

**Good Guy: He killed it in anger!**

**Good Guy walks up to the knock off and starts doing some weired CPR.**

**Good Guy: Breath! Breath!**

Everyone is laughing at the scene.

"Then there are funny moments like these that somehow don't break the heart warming tone." Ruby says.

**Tahu: Good Guy, I don't think he was ever alive. **

**Good Guy: Wait, what? but he has a-**

**The knock off has no trans piece.**

**Good Guy: Oh.**

**Tahu: What.**

**Good Guy: No trans piece.**

**Tahu: Could we like, give him one?**

**Good Guy: Maybe if... No, it wouldn't work.**

"Maybe its for the best." Weiss says.

**Tahu begins walking off.**

**Kopaka: Did you know he wasn't alive?**

**Tahu: No, but I knew it was a bootleg. This was just good practice for when I meet the actual new line.**

"Oh! A prank turn around. Classic." Yang says.

**Pohatu: There might not even be an original line.**

**Tahu: Oh well.**

**Tahu continues walking off until he is stopped by Tahu 16**

**Tahu 16: Hold up. No, im not believeing it. Look at you, your completely different. What happened to your drive? Whos going to bring Bionicle back? What happened to keeping Bionicle alive.**

**Tahu looks at the 2015 and 16 sets around him for a moment before saying.**

**Tahu: Since when was it dead?**

Ruby can only smile at Tahu taking Kopakas words to heart.

"He's come full circle." Blake agrees.

**Tahu then walks off.**

**Scene switch to Pohatu sneaking around until coming into contact with Onuas diary box. He unlocks it, opens the diary and reads.**

**Pohatu: Alright. Wow. He wasen't lieing when he said he wasen't good with words.**

**The diary reads 'Today I am happy.' and 'Today I saw a cat.' **

**Pohatu: Theres got to be something in here that talks about Gali. Maybe something recently**

**Pohatu reads.**

**Pohatu: Today I am: Happy. Today I am: alright. Today I am: alright. Today I am: sad. Today I am: sad. I am sad. I am sad. Sad. Today I am:-**

**Pohatu stops as the camera looks at the diary. The pages are filled with 'Today I am: Sad'. **

**Pohatu: Oh.**

"I think Onua might be getting depression. Seriously this time." Yang says.

"You saying the other times weren't serious?" Weiss asks.

"No I didn't mean it like that. You know what I mean't, Weiss." Yang explains.

**Onua: So its just you and me? **

**Pohatu: OH GOD!**

**Pohatu falls over.**

**Onua: You really can't hear me, can you?**

"Is he talking to the bootleg?" Ruby hesitently asks.

**Onua: Huh, I've never seen a bootleg before, you look so out of place. Poor thing. Its okay though. Theres nothing wrong with that. Here, lets get away from the door. Can't be seen talking to a maniquin.**

**Onua drags the knock off to a comfortable spot on the bed. (Out of context this scene would be weird.)**

**Onua: This is better, finally alone. **

**Pohatu moves positions only to find the exit is closed.**

**Pohatu: Crap.**

**Onua: Im not really good at thinking, writing, or words in general. So that makes it difficult to describe how I feel. Maybe I shouldn't even try to describe it, maybe I should just... talk. Do you dream? Dreams are like little highlights of diffrent places and people you see. When you sleep. You just sorta, wake up with em'. For the most part, its cool. Whats not cool is that they felt more... real recently. And now Im getting dreams mixed up with old memories. Thats been making things difficult. Like, at this point I can't tell what exactly was a dream and what was an old memory. I'll wake up and wonder where some people have gone. They left me. Or I left them. O don't know how to cope with that. Things leaving me. Endings, sure. Ends make sense. But when things just leave, it doesn't. And I can't bring them back. **

**('Cold Goodbyes' plays) **

**Onua: For some reason, I thought that if I could get Bionicle to come back, other things would. Maybe if I brought one thing back, others would find their way. Guess what happend? It actually did. I thought everything would get better, maybe even normal. But now its gone again and I'm just... disappointed. And when dreams end, its without warning. So all of those emotions, those people... I couldn't say goodbye. Things conclude, I get it but... I wish I could have at least said goodbye. Because I miss them. And maybe they would have said goodbye back. Endings suck. But leaving is worse. You just get stuck with cold goodbyes.**

'I guess I relate more than I realize.' Yang thinks before noticing her vision becoming blurry. She runs a hand up to her eye to find it teary eyed, though no tears fell thankfully. The others were in the same boat with slight diffrences.

'Is this how Ilia feels when , if she hasn't already, found out I deserted the White Fang.' Blake thinks.

Weiss is just awestruck at how good the scene was.

Ruby just thinks of Summer, and how she couldn't say goodbye to her.

**Onua: Okay now this just feels weird. Is this weird.**

**The bootleg falls over.**

**Onua: Yeah, im loosing my mind.**

**Fade to Tahu and Pohatu. **

**Tahu: Yo dude, its been forever. Did you find his diary? Did you see anything intresting?**

**Pohatu: Well, I saw something but it wasn't really what you wanted.**

**Tahu: Dang it.**

**Pohatu: I don't think this is something we should be looking for. I think this is something Onua should tell you, naturally, when hes ready. **

"Its good Pohatu is respecting Onuas privacy." Ruby comments.

**Tahu: Okay, but like when?**

**Pohatu: I think if you be there for him, he'll come around eventually. **

**Tahu: Jeez, what was in that diary?**

**Pohatu: A drawing of a cat and thats basically it.**

**Tahu: Yeah that sounds like him. Hope you put that money to good use. **

**Pohatu: I did. **

**Cut to Onua reading a book. **

**Pohatu: Hey Onua, so like, I kinda bought this for you, or something.**

**Shows a cat brick with a lego cat on top.**

**Onua: A cat brick?**

**Pohatu: Thats one way to put it. You seemed sad lately so I thought I'd give you this. My idea, Tahu money. So its from both of us. **

**Onua: Okay, but the only way someone would know I was sad and loved cats is if... THEY READ MY DIARY!**

"Ohhh, busted." Yang says.

**Pohatu: I didn't read your diary.**

**Onua: Shoot.**

"Oh." Is all Yang says.

**Pohatu: At the AA meeting, you said you didn't care, but I think you did. You aren't a difficult read. **

**Onua: I dunno. Everything that makes me happy seems to leave. And I'm worried if I blink, Ill miss them. I don't want to end up alone. **

**Pohatu: Yeah, but... Im here.**

**('But Im here' plays)**

**Onua moves to sit beside Pohatu.**

**Onua: Thank you.**

**Fade to credits.**

"That was so..." Blake trys to find the words.

"Emotional." Ruby finishs.

"I agree that was extremely well written, but this brings up a problem." Weiss says, everyone looks to her. "Some questions are still left unanswered."

"Maybe thats how its supposed to be. You can interpert the answers in your own way." Blake explains.

"Or maybe its just not finished it yet." Ruby explains. "They the person making it is working hard right now to get it finished."

"Maybe..." Yang agrees.

"Well until then theres always fanfiction." Blake says.

"Okay, easy there Blake, no need to jump head first into weird storys just because a good one is not finished yet." Yang says. Blake only huffs in response.

"Well... I guess until next time." Ruby says.

**Do not tell me you didn't almost cry during this episode, other wise your a liar. Also did you hear that both the RWBY volume 6 soundtrack and some new reviving Bionicle soundtracks are out? They both sound great and I recomend you check the, both out. The RB tracks are called, 'So long as you breathe' and "into the woods and through the hell.' Anyway, I guess this is on hiatus until RB4 comes out. So in the meantime please tell me of any issues involing previojs chapters, and this one two. Until then, Hail Denmark.**

**.**

**Also IMPORTANT: I have made a new fic of Team RWBY reacting to Bionicle related everything while we wait for RB4. Please, check it out.**


	11. RB4 trailer

Another package appears behind the team as they are about to continue with MNOG.

"Wow, so much stuff." Ruby says. **(read my RWBY reacts to Bionicle fic to understand) **Weiss moves into open it to find an unmarked disk.

"What could this be?" She asks the group for their thoughts.

"It could be a Tv show? or a movie." Yang suggests.

"I doubt it. We already have enough ways of absorbing the story, so why would it exist?" Blake questions, to which everyone shrugs. Ruby then reads the note and her face lights up.

"Guys! Its not for this Bionicle! Its for Reviving Bionicle!" She exclaims. Yang then swipes the disk and inserts it in.

"RB4 here we come!" she exclaims!

"The note says its a trailer for RB4." Ruby finishs. Yang slumps a little, but overall isn't too disappointed.

"Oh well. Better than nothing." She simply says. Ruby then starts the trailer.

**The screen is kept dark as windup music plays. A little light comes into view before showing The Afraid.**

"I thought he got his conclusion?" Weiss questions.

"He did. Or at the very least, I think he did. This could answer some mysterys about him." Blake explains.

**A Gen-Lock esc computer screen is shown saying 'welcome back' before it switchs to '1' and begins showing footage from the first RB.**

"Why are they showing us footage from the older ones?" Blake asks. Yang and Ruby then look saddened.

"Its usually what some people do for their trailers if it is the last installment." Yang answers.

"If that is true then look at the bright side. Its good this is the last one and the creator would decide to ened it here rather than just drag it out and have it lose it value by weak sequels." Weiss states, to Blakes agreeance.

"I guess your right." Ruby perks up.

**'2' the screen shows before goong to 2s footage. After that it shows '3' then moves onto 3s footage. Then it gets to '4' which turns red after awhile.**

'I got a good feeling about this.' Yang thinks as she cant help but smirk.

**It then shows Tahu, Onua, and Kopaka looking up at Tahu 15, Onua 16, Pohatu 16, and Gali 16 in front of the computer. It then shows a view around of Kopaka with a new gun.**

"I need to see what he has." Ruby says, not being able to take her eyes off Kopakas weapon for how little it was shown.

**It then shows Hali 07, Lewa 08, Gohrast, Irnak, Gresh, and someone behind Gresh (Let me know who it is if you know) all grouped up before the camera shows Tahu holding his energon gernade launcher thing.**

Ruby was effectivly drooling at this point.

**It then shows the forest from 3 before flashing on The Afraid and cutting to black to show its tittle card 'Reviving Bionicle 4' . **

"That was kick ass. Cannot wait for it." Yang says.

"The trailer didn't really give us much, so I don't really think I can comment." Weiss says.

"I need to see their weapons. Hopefully theres more." Ruby simply says, still staring at the blank screen.

"Hopefully its not long of a wait." Blake says.

**Holy hell, that trailer was awesome don't you think? Leave review telling me your guys reactions to the trailer and what you think RB4s gonna be about. I hope it dosen't involve time travel like Rvb season 16 had."**


	12. RB4 Ep1 Two's a Crowd

Before the group continue their playthrough of MNOG, another box mysteriously arrives.

"Wow, they just keep coming." Yang comments as she opens the box. "Guys! Its RB4! The RB4!" She exclaims.

"Put it in. put it in." Blake demands. Yang does so, prompting the main menu to show.

"Five episodes again huh?" Weiss notes. "Lets see how this ends."

**Fade in to the forest from 3 as the camera slowly pans to show a reflective white rectangle and than cut to black.**

"Uh, huh?" Ruby asks.

"It might be important later." Blake says.

**Fade into the thornatus as Tahu's foot steps onto the screen and electronic music starts playing. The camera swoops around to show Tahu and Onua**

**Tahu: You ready? **

**Onua: Born ready.**

**Tahu: Its been too long.**

"You have no idea." Blake whispers to herself.

**Tahu sits in the thornatus. It then cuts to Onua spinning the back wheel before cutting back to Tahu readying the control stick. It then shows a garage door opening.**

"The music just makes this right now." Yang comments.

**It then shows Tahu and Onua on the thornatus being towed around by an RC car as the tittle screen shows in the bottom left corner. The scene then cuts to show Tahu being flown up into the air by a drone. 'episode 1' it says on the screen as it cuts back to the two on the thornatus. They run over the mcdonalds piraka toys like bowling pins. It then cuts to show Good guy and Good guy 08 holding up a sign that says 'strike'.**

**Tahu: Hey Onua, I'm gonna do that sick move.**

**Onua: No! We talked about this! Don't!**

**Tahu then rolls off screen followed by an explosion and parts of the thornatus coming on screen.**

"Its pretty much a tradition to total the thornatus." Yang says.

**Tahu then shows up back on screen but missing his limbs. **

**Tahu: That could not have gone more perfect.**

"Just like Onua said at the beginning of 1." Blake notes.

**Onua: Yeah, I have to admit it was sick.**

**Onua is rummaging through a box throwing parts out as he does so.**

**Onua: I think I could have helped you with the pyrotechnics though.**

**Tahu: Dude, I totally had it. At first, at least.**

**Perditus enters the scene.**

**Perditus: What did you do?!**

**Tahu: Look dude, if you didn't want us to play with your car you would have put up a sign or something.**

Everyone laughs at this line.

"Luckily I didn't have the same problem with Ruby and bumblebee." Yang says.

"Of coarse. I know not to go messing with your bike." Ruby says.

"I can just imagine the white fang saying something similar to the SDC, "If you didn't want us to steal your dust, you should've put up a sign or something."" Blake comments to which Weiss laughs.

**Perditus: I did.**

**Tahu: Oh. Well, maybe put up some tape or-**

**Perditus: I did.**

**Tahu: Oh, well how about-**

**Perditus: I did.**

**Tahu: Come on man, you didn't even know what I was going to say.**

**Perditus: Any precautions you name, I took.**

"I would expect so with how Tahu is." Weiss says.

**Onua: Well, theres good news and bad news.**

**Tahu: Oof, tell me the bad news first.**

**Onua: We're all out of your arms and legs.**

"Had to run out sometime." Yang comments.

"He probably burnt through all them doing stunts like the one he just did." Weiss adds.

"Hey, they can still order them online, right?" Ruby asks.

**Tahu: And the good news?**

**Onua: This.**

**Onua kicks Perditus in the leg.**

**Perditus: GOD!**

**Tahu: That was good news.**

**Tahu is carried away by Onua. The scene shifts to the forest again, and eventually, Voriki without his mask lying on the ground.**

**?: Thank you. I'll see you around.**

"Huh? That was from RB3 but it sounded all weird." Ruby says.

**Voriki: Wow, I ache. I didn't know plastic could ache.**

**Voriki gets up.**

"Why are we seeing Voriki in the after life? I thought his story arc was done?" Weiss says.

"We'll find out. He wouldn't be here if he didn't have a purpose." Blake assures.

**Voriki: I don't remember going outside. Actually, I barely remember anything. I gotta think. Maybe my memories will come back if I just walk around.**

**Voriki walks out of frame for it to immediately cut to show him walking up to The Afraid.**

**Voriki: Hey! Hey!**

**The Afraid turns around.**

**Voriki: Oh thank goodness, I'm not alone. Can you help me? I think I'm lost. I don't remember anything and I think I'm starting to panic.**

**The Afraid just stares.**

**Voriki: Are you okay?**

**The Afraid: Are you okay?**

"What? What happened to his awesome voice?" Yang asks.

"Last time, we deduced that The Afraid was actually voice acted by someone with a voice modifier or something, rather than the usual robotic voices. I guess the creator simply couldn't get the voice actor back. It happens." Weiss explains.

**Voriki: I just asked you that. Actually, heres a better question: Do you know where my mask is?**

"Not the direction I thought he was going, but okay." Ruby mutters.

**The Afraid sticks out his weird (probably third party) hand and zaps Voriki's mask back onto his face.**

**Voriki: Oh, the Voriki mask. I didn't... I guess that makes sense.**

**The Afraid: What is your name?**

**Voriki: My name? ...Greg.**

"He can only remember as far back as episode 1?" Ruby asks.

"But he couldn't remember those events normally because they were deleted or something, right?" Weiss adds.

"Oh yeah." Ruby says. "Maybe he will begin to remember everything, even the deleted stuff."

**Cut to Onua, Pohatu , and Tahu, with Tahu being carried on Pohatu's back like C3po.**

**Tahu: Whats going on up there?**

**Cut to show a nerf gun, Whineh the Pooh (probably not how you spell it.), and some halo action figures. Kopaka walks in.**

**Kopaka: Do I want to know why Tahu is- **

**Pohatu: no.**

**Tahu: no**

**Onua: no.**

**Kopaka: What are they doing?**

**Tahu: Thats what we were wondering.**

**Cut to show Tahu 15, Onua 16, Pohatu 16, and Gali 16 in front of the computer.**

**Tahu: Yo, guys. Doing something we should know about? **

**Tahu 15: What are you? The police?**

**Tahu: God, I hope not. Seriously, whats up?**

**Tahu 15: Well, we were digging around the basement and found a bunch of unused toys. Some from the far off year of 2001.**

**Kopaka: Unused toys?**

**Onua: Far off?**

**Kopaka: What are you planning to do with them?**

**Tahu 15: Well obviously, we're gonna sell them here on the internet. Make some quick cash for stuff we don't need.**

"Smart. Getting rid of unused things." Weiss comments.

**Onua 16: Like a VR headset.**

**Pohatu: How would that fit?**

**Kopaka: Haha. Very funny guys. For a minute I thought you were selling all these toys from our childhood.**

"Wait, Kopaka wants to keep them?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, they do have a sort of sentimental value I guess." Blake says.

"Regardless, I think they should get rid of them if they're not being used." Weiss says

**Tahu 15: We are.**

**Kopaka: These toys that have major sentimental value to me and anyone thats ever played with them.**

**Tahu 15: We are.**

**Kopaka: How dare you. How absolutely dare you!**

**Tahu 15: Oh no.**

**Kopaka: You think you can just take these things and get some quick cash out of them?**

**Tahu 15: Uh, yeah.**

**Kopaka: And you can't just borrow money from someones credit card?**

"Thats... actually a good idea." Weiss says.

"Yeah, but then you have to pay them back." Yang reminds.

**Tahu 15: Hmm, you know, I never thought about it like that.**

**Kopaka: Yeah, see? You don't have to sell these toys. Just close the ebay window. Come on. Go ahead**

"Sheesh, give him time to react." Yang complains.

**Umarak: Oh please, your just going to let Kopaka manipulate you like that? These toys are just collecting dust. Who knows how rare they are.**

**Umarak appears on screen.**

"Woah! Check out the tree motif he's got going there." Yang says.

"More a sort of jungle vibe seeing as he is majorly dark green with the horns on top being sort of branches." Weiss notes.

"Same thing." Yang shrugs off.

**Umarak: You could possibly get more money than anyone in the house. Think about it that way.**

**Kopaka: Dude, shut up.**

**Tahu 15: Thats actually a good point. There's some potential cheddar here.**

**Kopaka: Think of all the children that these toys brought joy to.**

**Tahu 15: What children? There aren't any children playing with these toys.**

**Kopaka: Oh yeah? What about me? They're important to me. They're important to the household. Its not so much the toys, as what they represent. They represent where we've come from, and where we're going.**

"Well, when he puts it like that I can see why its okay to keep the toys." Weiss says.

**Tahu 15: To be honest, I don't think you have a say in this. You're too old. You're a dust collector too.**

"Isn't Kopaka and all the older sets the ones that own the toys? Would they get final say over them?" Ruby asks.

"Thats a good point Ruby. They are essentially stealing." Blake agrees.

**Kopaka: A... dust collector? I... no! You can't say that. You can't say that!**

"Oof, someones triggered." Yang says.

**Tahu 15: Look at that. Its Pooh bear. Who cares about Pooh bear?**

**Shows Pooh bear.**

**Kopaka: I care about Pooh bear! I care about him a whole lot! **

**Tahu 15: God, will you ever give up? **

**Kopaka: No, I will not. **

**Tahu 15: Well, what are you gonna do about it.**

**Kopaka: You'll see. You'll fricken see.**

**Kopaka walks off screen.**

**Tahu: Geez, he's mad.**

**Onua: And all over some stupid toys.**

"Zwei! Get away from those! They're from another dimension!" Ruby suddenly yells and rushes over to the closet, that stored the Bionicles that were sent to them, and pulls out Zwei.

"How long has he been here!" Blake exclaims.

"So no one is questioning the timing?" Yang asks, only to receive no reply.

**Tahu: Wait, did you call them stupid? **

**Onua, I mean, yeah. Just get rid of them. Who cares about these toys? **

**There is a moment of silence.**

**Tahu: Pohatu, get in his face**

**Pohatu does so.**

**Tahu: What the hey, man? These toys are important. I understand the sentimental value, and I didn't even grow up with them. You can't just get rid of something thats important to you. **

**Onua: Dude, its about moving on. Are you so blind to your own nostalgia, nostalgia that you don't even have, that you can't see whats obvious?**

"Wow, Onua is making some good points." Yang points out.

"It would have been more interesting to see him debate with Kopaka instead if Tahu 2015." Weiss adds.

**Tahu: You're the one who grew up with these toys. How do you not feel any value for them? **

**Onua: ...well...**

**Tahu: And its not just this. You've been a crappy friend.**

"Wha? How?" Ruby asks.

**Tahu: This morning was the first time we've hung out in forever. You've been distant and haven't let me in at all. You're acting like a total butthole.**

"I like that. The exposition on whats happened since anonymous, not Onua being a butthole." Blake clarifies.

**Onua: You haven't even tried to do anything! You haven't tried to start a conversation with me or see how I'm feeling! I just haven't been talking to anyone because... You're the only person I ever really talk to.**

**Tahu: Thats not healthy.**

**Pohatu: Uh, guys. My legs are sore. **

**Onua: You know what? I side with the gen 2 sets. We're going to sell those toys, whether you like it or not.**

**Tahu: Well, if you do that. I'm going to side with Kopaka! Which is gross but I'm gonna do it just to spite you.**

"Never mind the objective I guess." Blake sighs.

**Onua: Fine!**

**Tahu: Fine! The war is on!**

**Onua: How are you gonna fight a war when you don't have limbs?**

**Tahu: Did Winston Churchill have limbs during world war 2? **

**Onua: Yes.**

Everyone laughs.

"I don't get it but I still find it funny." Yang says.

**A moment of silence.**

**Tahu: Walk away Pohatu.**

**Pohatu walks away. The lamp over head flashes a bit**

**Tahu: The lights have been doing that for awhile. What the heck? **

**Pohatu: Its whatever.**

"Its probably going to be important later." Blake corrects.

**Cut to show art work that looks like it was made by a child.**

**Takanuva: I call this one "breathbreaker" and I call this one... "mindmover" **

**Jaller 07: Its very... intresting.**

**Good Guy: Whats this one called? Fortsniffer?**

**Takanuva: No. "Genesiscatcher". **

**Good Guy: Are all of your paintings named in the format of noun-verb?**

"Really... thats his question?" Weiss mutters.

"The names sound kinda cool." Ruby comments.

**Takanuva: No. ...yeah.**

**Jaller 07: Well I think they're cool names.**

**Good Guy: No they aren't.**

**Takanuva: Painting has been helping me feel better about everything.**

"Mainly Bionicle's cancelation I assume." Weiss comments.

**Takanuva: I think I'm finally getting over, uh, you know. **

**Jaller 07: Yeah, You're doing great. **

**Good Guy: Are you? Because I don't know how a mentally sane person would look at this and call it "treepooper" or whatever.**

**Bad Guy: Personally I think the art is wonderful.**

"Woah? who's that guy?" Yang asks.

**Good Guy: Bad Guy, If I wanted your opinion, I would****'ve asked for it.**

"Oh, that answers that." Yang shrugs.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think Good Guy is acting a little out of character." Ruby says.

"Yeah, its not you. He's acting like an ass." Yang agrees.

**Takanuva: Shut up. Wait, no! **

**Takanuva walks over to a damaged painting.**

**Takanuva: Its ruined! This painting I've spent hours on! Its ruined! **

**Jaller 07: Aw crap. **

**Takanuva: I thought I finally had something here! But its all destroyed!**

**Good Guy: He's spiralling. Again.**

**Jaller 07: Hey, you can always paint a new one. Its fine, really. You've made such progress over the years. Peaks and valleys, right? **

**Takanuva: I miss him, man. I only knew him for a short time, and I miss him. I can't believe he gave himself up for me.**

"Oh, he's getting over Voriki's death." Ruby sadly says, remembering Yang and herself going through a similar phase.

**Jaller 07: Lets go, I think you just need to take a nap.**

**Takanuva: If he was still alive, I wonder what he'd be doing.**

**Cut back to the forest as Voriki sits there with The Afraid. **

**The Afraid: Hello.**

**Voriki: Hey is there anything to do around here? My memories pretty much all returned. I'm not sure about the logistics of this place.**

**The Afraid: We could play a game. **

**Voriki: A game? That sounds stu... like a cool idea. What kind if game?**

**The Afraid: I don't know. **

"How long has The Afraid been here?" Ruby asks.

"Judging by that, I'd say eternity." Blake answers.

**Voriki: You want to play a game and you don't even have one in mind? **

**The Afraid: Correct.**

**Voriki: How about hide and seek?**

"Its a forest in the middle of no where. High chance of grimm attack to occur playing a game like that." Yang says.

"They're in the afterlife. I don't think theres grimm." Weiss says.

"Oh, I forgot about that part." Yang says.

**Voriki: The way you play is that one of us hides, and the other looks for them. The objective is to find the one that is hiding. So I go hide, and you try to find me. Sound good? **

**The Afraid: Yes.**

**Voriki: Okay. Don't follow me until I'm ready. **

**Voriki Leaves.**

**Voriki: So, I'm dead, right? I'm stuck here for good? **

"Being trapped in an afterlife with the afraid would not be fun." Blake says.

"Yeah, he's not to much of a conversationalist." Yang agrees.

"And he's kinda creepy at times." Ruby adds.

"At times?" Blake questions.

**Voriki: I wish I could've-**

**Voriki begins glitching out.**

"Woah, what?!" Yang exclaims.

**Voriki: Oh, what was that? **

**A screen then appears with some weird tune paying as it does so.**

**Voriki: Okay?**

**He walks over to it. 'Welcome back' it says as it powers up.**

**Voriki: What is this? A journal of some kind?**

"The Afraid journal? maybe we'll get an explanation of what he is." Weiss exclaims.

"Maybe, but if they don't explain him I'll still be happy. I like the mystery that surrounds him." Blake says.

**Voriki: Its dated years ago. Is this from someone who was here before me?**

**The Afraid appears behind Voriki. **

**Voriki: I can't believe-**

**The Afraid: Stay away from that!**

"Woah! Even with the new voice he sounds scary when he wants to." Ruby says.

**Voriki: Don't do that.**

**The Afraid: That is bad. Do not go near it. **

"That would only make me want to go more near it." Yang says.

**Voriki: Bad huh? Fine, you found me, so you win. **

**The Afraid: I won? **

**Voriki: Yes. congrats. What do you want to do next? **

**Cut back to the house with the gen 2 sets in front of the toys. **

**Tahu 15: So this lot we could probably put up for about $200. Maybe $300, if we're feeling like it at the time.**

**Kopaka shows up.**

**Tahu 15: What other sites could we list this on? Amazon? Bricklink? Okay, maybe not Bricklink. But maybe we could... What now? **

**Kopaka: What now? This now.**

**Kopaka walks in front of the box. It cuts away from him to show the gen 2 sets while the sound of tape being taken out is heard. **

**Kopaka: You want to sell this box of toys? Well, you'll have to sell me too.**

"Whaa? But... whaa? Why would Kopaka do something so... so... stupid." Weiss says.

**Tahu 15: Oh come on.**

**Kopaka: This is happening. **

**Pohatu 15: You know how stupid of an idea that is, right? We were planning on taking the toys out of the box anyway.**

**Kopaka: Oh.**

**Pohatu: That was your genius plan? **

"Everyone else shares your surprise, Weiss." Blake says.

**Kopaka: It was in the heat of the moment. Shut up.**

**Tahu: Not your smartest move. If Kopaka is going to be the one making stupid decisions, can I be the voice of reason.**

"Oh no." Weiss says.

"Oh yes." Yang replies. "I need to see this."

**Onua: What universe is this?**

**Onua 16: A cursed one.**

**Tahu: Theres got to be a way to settle this in a normal way, right? Some kind of reasonable conclusion we can reach here.**

**Umarak: I know.**

**Tahu: Umarak? **

**Umarak: We have a competition. Olympics.**

"This Umarak guy seems to show up whenever its convenient." Ruby says.

"Or inconvenient." Weiss corrects.

**Umarak: Whoever wins the most rounds gets to keep or sell the toys.**

**Tahu: Now as the voice of reason in this scenario, I have to say thats utterly the worst-**

**Kopaka: I'm in.**

**Tahu 15: Me too.**

Blake begins laughing. "Its a common cliche for the voice of reason to disagree with whats brought up and then get ignored by everyone immediately. Tahu's find this out first hand." She explains.

**Tahu: Does this usually happen to the voice of reason?**

**Pohatu: You should know.**

Blake laughs harder.

**Kopaka: Get me out of here and we'll do it. My team vs yours. **

**Tahu 15: Its on. See you on the field.**

**The gen 2 sets leave**

**Kopaka: Yeah. Jerk. Wait, guys. Guys? Can anyone get me out of here? Shoot.**

**Kopaka 15: Need some help? **

**Kopaka: Yeah. Thank you. **

**Kopaka 15 free's Kopaka.**

**Kopaka: Am I doing the right thing here? I thought I could move on from things but... When it came to those toys that aren't Bionicle, and the dust collector comment, I- **

**Kopaka 15: Hey. You don't have to explain anything to me. I can tell you're passionate about this.**

"Nice to see a gen 2 set is still being friendly to Kopaka." Ruby says.

**Kopaka: I haven't felt this passionate about anything in a long time. I think I can win this.**

**Kopaka 15: Well, I think you can do it. Listen- So long as you breath strength will find you.**

"Thats a really good quote." Blake says.

"Gotta memorize it for later." Yang agrees.

**Kopaka: I appreciate it. **

**Kopaka 15: What are bros for. **

**Cut back to the forest with Voriki still glitching out.**

**Voriki: It keeps happening.**

**The Afraid: Hello, friend.**

**Voriki: Your kinda freaky, you know that? **

"No arguments here." Ruby agrees.

**Voriki: How long have I been here? **

**The Afraid: Years. **

**Voriki: That can't be right. It feels like its only been days, or weeks. That being said, the sun never sets here, so like... I want to go home.**

**The Afraid: You can't.**

**Voriki: I can't, or you won't let me? **

**The Afraid: I don't understand.**

**Voriki: Look, its been forever and we've barely done anything. Its just been us, talking, and you're hardly a conversationalist. Can't you just let me go? **

**The Afraid: I don't... want to.**

**Voriki: So, you admit it! You're keeping me here against my will. **

**Voriki then begins glitching out again.**

**The Afraid: No. no no no no no.**

"Thats the first time we've seen The Afraid freak out about anything." Yang notes.

"Never expected that." Ruby says.

**Voriki: Whats... happening to me? **

**The Afraid: Not again. Not again.**

"Again?" Weiss questions.

**Voriki: Hey, slow down. How about we talk about something else? Like that weird screen I found? **

**The Afraid: DON'T GO THERE! **

**The wind begins picking up. **

**Voriki: Whoa, calm it! Nothing is wrong! I'm sorry for getting upset. I don't know what came over me. I won't go there. **

**The Afraid: Throw away your troubles. Dream a dream with me.**

"Its the same poem Evo was muttering." Blake reminds everyone.

**Voriki: Another game. Lets play another game. Hide and seek, but this time you hide. I come looking for you. **

**The Afraid: I believe I understand. **

**Voriki: Good. Now go hide okay?**

**Cut to empty space.**

**Voriki: Wow, they're good. **

**cut back to the screen. **

**Voriki: This is definitely a journal of some kind. "Nice to finally speak with someone else, even if there's nobody there." "My name's Sockets." **

**Cut back to the house where a score board is drawn on the wipe board. Cut to show the gen 1 and then gen 2 sticks with kohli sticks.**

**Kopaka: Play well.**

**Tahu 15: Play well.**

**They then begin the game with some one knocking the ball into Tahu 15 who then tackles Kopaka and the ball ends up launching at Pohatu. The gen 2 sets get a point. **

**Tahu: Behind us.**

**Pohatu turns around with a cordak blaster in hand.**

"They're probably playing some kinda laser tag. Surely they aren't using live rounds." Ruby says.

**Pohatu shoots Tahu 15 who explodes. **

**Kopaka: Plastic rounds.**

Yang laughs.

**Pohatu: Oh.**

**Cut back to the score board which has more points on it. Axon sets his arm on a makeshift table.**

"Oh, probably arm wrestling." Yang says.

**Good Guy: I got this.**

"No he doesn't. That guys fingers are as big as Good guys legs." Weiss says.

**Good Guy instantly thrown away. The score board increases its marks for both sides. Cut to show the two sides playing Halo. Cut to the score board. Cut to show they're now playing a board game. Cut back the the score board. Now they're in a lightsaber fight. Score board. Cut to outside.**

**Onua 15: Now, the tie breaker! Both teams must climb the monkey bars to the flag on the other end! Whoever reaches the flags first wins! **

**Tahu 15: Give up? **

**Kopaka: I could do this all day. **

**Onua 15: Is everybody ready? Good. And... go! **

**The two begin making their way across the monkey bars.**

**Pohatu: Hmmm, my spider senses are tingling. **

**Onua 15: They're neck and neck, but Kopaka is eeking out a small lead! **

**Tahu 15: Come on.**

**Kopaka: Oh my god. I might win this. Can't screw up now. **

**A bunch of water is sprayed at Kopaka, knocking him off the bars.**

**Kopaka: ack! Wait, no!**

**Tahu: No! Who did that? **

**Umarak: Gen 2 sets win. **

**Umarak did it.**

**Tahu: You can't do that! Its cheating! **

**Umarak: Nothing in the rules said they have to do it by themselves.**

**Pohatu: And I would have to agree.**

**Kopaka then launches up on a drone as the music begins ramping up.**

"Bad ass." Yang smiles.

**Umarak: You gotta be kidding me. **

**Kopaka gets the flag.**

**Kopaka: I win.**

**Tahu 15: You can't do that! I was close to winning.**

**Pohatu: First of all, something felt off, and I knew some crap would be pulled. Second, He did it first. **

**Tahu: Yeah, now that I think about it, you were the one who was behind all of this.**

**Kopaka: You were the one who got me and gen 2 Tahu to keep fighting. **

**Onua: And you were the one who wanted us to do the competition.**

**Tahu: Whats your major malfunction? Whats your stake in everything? Say something.**

**Umarak: Hail Denmark.**

**He is then gone in a puff of smoke.**

"What!?" Everyone choruses.

"He's being influenced by the machine?" Weiss says.

"Or he chose his loyalty." Blake says.

"But why try to get rid of the toys?" Ruby asks.

**Takanuva: A smoke bomb?**

**Jaller 07: Thats kinda legit.**

"...really... thats their reaction." Weiss says.

**Kopaka: I don't see anything.**

**Tahu: If anyone finds him, he has to be interrogated. **

**Pohatu: Something tells me he doesn't want to be found. But I doubt this will be the last we'll see of him. **

**Tahu: We better be on our plastic toes. Well, those who have them.**

**Cut back inside.**

**Pohatu: You know, you didn't have to rub our victory in Onua's face like that.**

**Tahu: Yes I did.**

"It's what comes with wining in any situation." Yang explains. "Gloat cause that might be your only chance to. If you don't use it you lose it."

"Not a good lesson to teach people." Blake disagrees.

**Mysterious voice: Hey guys. Over here. Come inside.**

"Good guy?" Ruby questions.

**Tahu: Oh boy, a mysterious voice telling me to walk inside a closet. This day just keeps getting better. Go inside, Pohatu.**

**Pohatu: If we come under fire, I'm using you as a shield.**

**The two go inside and find Onua 15.**

**Onua 15: Thanks for meeting me in this discreet location. **

**Tahu: Your welcome. ****What do you want? **

**Onua 15 holds out some CCBS limbs.**

**Onua 15: I made these.**

**Tahu: What are they for?**

**Onua 15: They're for you, Tahu. They're limbs.**

**Tahu: Limbs? For me? Why can't I just have my old ones? There are probably plenty on bricklink. **

**Onua 15: Because I think it'd be fitting. A little bit of new with the old. **

**Tahu: I dunno...**

**Onua 15: You can bend them. **

**Pohatu: And I'm getting sick of carrying you. **

**Tahu: I'll take them!**

**Onua 15: Just remember one thing.**

**Tahu: What?**

**Onua 15: Onua's can be a handful, but we can still make great friends. I hope you two can mend your wounds. **

Ruby smiles at Onua 15's words.

**Tahu: We'll see. **

**Cut back to the forest.**

**Voriki: "If anyone reads this, anyone happens to be where I am... run before they find you. And don't stop running." This can't be happening. **

**The Afraid: I told you not to come back here. **

**Voriki: Stay away from me!**

**The Afraid: You didn't listen to me. Why would you do that? **

**Voriki: It said it all right there in the journals. You killed them. You killed Sockets.**

Ruby gasps at this.

"But why?" Blake whispers.

**The Afraid: Don't say that.**

**Voriki: Its true! You were tired of Sockets, or you didn't like them anymore so you killed them. I don't know why you did it. **

**The Afraid: Thats not what happened. **

**Voriki: Let me go. **

**The Afraid: Please. **

**Voriki: Let me go.**

**Voriki begins glitching out again and falls to the floor.**

**The Afraid: Corruption confirmed. **

**Voriki: What... what on earth is going on?**

**The Afraid: Another friend lost. **

**Voriki: Can... can you fix me? These emotions, these glitches, they aren't me. **

**The Afraid: I cannot fix this. The only solution is deletion. **

"No." Ruby mutters.

**Voriki: I don't like the sound of that. **

**The Afraid: Its the only way you don't continue to suffer. **

**Voriki: Your going to... kill me? **

**The Afraid: Please, this is whats best. **

**The Afraid's hand begins glowing as he points it toward Voriki.**

**Voriki: No! Stop! Please! I'm your friend, right? I don't think killing the other is what friends do! **(Caboose would disagree) **I'm scared! **

**The Afraid: Its okay. So am I.**

Everyone repeats the next line perfectly.

**The Afraid: I am The Afraid. **

**Cut to back to the house.**

**Onua: Stupid Tahu. Stupid competition. None of them know what I'm going through. None of them know what its like. God, if only I could find you. If only I could make it back. **

**The camera then shows Gali is behind Onua.**

"What!" Everyone shouts again.

"How?" Ruby asks.

"Is it a dream?" Weiss asks.

"Or a hallucination." Blake proposes.

"Do we want to know?" Yang remembers the message from Therapy.

**Gali: Hello, Onua. **

**Onua turns around**

**Gali: Its good to see you. **

**Onua: Oh crap.**

**Cut to black.**

"Oh crap?" Weiss questions.

"What! Its over! We need to find out what happened to Voriki!" Ruby exclaims.

"I'm sure he's not in the after life. All sighs point to it being some sort of simulation." Blake says.

"Why speculate, we can just play the next episode." Yang says before doing just that.

**An: So, how was that and RB4? Leave a review on what you thought. Also have any of you read all of Sockets journal entrys? To find them go to haildenmark. tumbler. com and click the link on one of the posts. remember the password from Anonymous and you will have access to the entry. Also how does everyone feel about volume 7? Me personally, I'm fine with it so far.**


	13. RB4 Ep2 Home Away From Home

The "Hurry up and start!" Ruby exclaims.

**Fade into a landscape photo as Kopaka walks by it. Kopaka continues to walk until he meets Pohatu.**

**Kopaka: Yo, Pohatu. Have you seen Tahu?**

**Pohatu: Nope, haven't seen him all day. **

**Kopaka walks until he finds Lewa beside a trapped Good Guy**

**Kopaka: Hey Lewa, you seen Tahu around?**

**Lewa: I have not, sorry.**

**Kopaka: Huh.**

**Good Guy: Please let me go.**

**Kopaka then walks up to someone off camera.**

**Kopaka: Hey Sockets! **

"What!"

"How!"

"Doesn't make any sense!" Can be heard from everyone.

"This could be a flashback sequence." Blake explains.

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense." Ruby says.

"Sockets is Gali!?" Weiss exclaims.

"Why call her Sockets then?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know. Just hit play." Blake says.

**Sockets is seen. She is basically Gali but with a yellow mask. **

**Kopaka: Have you seen Tahu?**

**Sockets: Um, check the kitchen. I think thats where he is. Could be wrong though. **

**Kopaka: Okay, thank you. **

**Kopaka leaves. 'November 2009' is shown on screen. Kopaka walks up to Tahu 01.**

"I guess that confirms it." Weiss says.

**Kopaka: Tahu, there you are.**

**Tahu 01: Whats up, Kopaka?**

**Kopaka: Theres something you need to see. I don't think its good. **

**Tahu 01: Uh oh. Lets get the others and go see it, then.**

**Fade back to 2019 with Kopaka waking up from a nap.**

"Uh, what was the point of that then, besides showing us Sockets was here?" Weiss asks.

"I'm sure it will be explained later." Ruby assures.

"Every piece of the story will serve a purpose." Blake says.

**Kopaka: Well that was strangely realistic.**

**Cut to Onua.**

**Onua: Okay, I don't understand. What are you doing here. **

"Yes, please answer." Blake pleads.

**Gali: Look, I can explain everything. I can. You have to trust me right now.**

**Onua: I feel like last time I trusted you, I was abandoned.**

"That explains it then." Blake says.

"What?" Ruby asks.

Weiss answers this. "Why Onua said "oh crap" we were confused because we initially thought Onua and Gali's relationship was that they good friends that were separated from each other."

"Or they were in a serious relationship." Yang adds. Weiss ignores her.

"But it turns out that Gali had abandoned him. A line in the talk with the bootleg in Anonymous makes more sense now." she finishes.

"And it makes sense why he wouldn't want to talk about it." Yang adds. 'I guess I can really relate.' she thinks.

**Gali: I'm sorry about that but I have a proposition for you. **

**Onua: Is that so? **

**Gali: Yes. Leave with me tonight. **

**Onua: Leave? You can't be serious.**

**Gali: I think we know each other well enough for you to know I'm dead serious when I want to be. **

**Onua: But I have friends here. I have a life here, you just, up and left.**

**Gali: You know I'm right. Remember, I'm the smart one.**

Everyone gets a sense of distaste for Gali.

**Onua: Well... Give me a day.**

**Gali: I can do that.**

**Cut back the the forest and Voriki's about to be termination.**

Rubys eyes are glued to the screen.

**Voriki: Wait! Wait! I'm not corrupted. I'm sorry for not doing what you asked.**

**The Afraid: It doesn't matter. I need to stop your suffering.**

**Voriki: Please...**

**The Afraid: Just remember, you will always be my friend.**

**Voriki: No! **

**A branch then suddenly hits The Afraid.**

"Who...? It doesn't matter. Run Voriki!" Ruby exclaims.

"He can't hear you sis." Yang deadpans.

**Voriki turns to find Good Guy.**

**Good Guy: Dude, run.**

"What? How is he here?" Weiss exclaims.

"I don't know, but thank the gods he is." Ruby sighs with relief.

**Voriki starts running.**

**Voriki: Good Guy, what are you doing here? Whats going on?**

**Good Guy: None of this is going to make sense but thats okay. Take this and put it on yourself.**

**Good guy hands Voriki a translucent stud.**

**Voriki: Ah, okay. **

**Good Guy: Great, see you on the other side. God, I hope this works. **

**Voriki: Good Guy, something is out there. I don't know how far-**

**Voriki turns around to find Good Guy isn't there anymore.**

"Was it a hallucination?" Yang asks.

"I don't think so." Blake responds.

**Voriki: No, No! Don't leave me Good Guy! Don't leave me here! **

**The Afraid: Wait. **

**Voriki/Greg: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Voriki is back in the real world with a body that looks like his old Greg body but a toa mata version. **

"That body actually looks pretty cool considering its his old body but as a toa mata." Ruby says.

**Greg: Huh? How? What happened to the dude that tried to kill me? **

**Good Guy: It worked. Dude, it worked.**

**Bad guy: Hooray! **

**Good Guy: Shut up Bad Guy.**

"I think Good Guy just puts Bad guy down because he can." Yang says. Everyone frowns at this.

**Greg: You guys better explain what on earth is going on right now. **

**Good Guy: Breath for a minute. How's the new body? Everything feel alright? **

**Greg: New... body? This is... amazing. **

**Good Guy: So your original trans piece was destroyed when you jumped in front of the Denmark blast. We got you a new one and uploaded your consciousness to it.**

**Greg: Where'd you get the body?**

**Good Guy: Bricklink.**

**Greg: Where'd you get the trans piece?**

**Good Guy: Bricklink.**

Everyone giggles.

**Greg: What happened to the previous owner of this trans piece?**

"Thats actually a really good question." Blake says.

**Good Guy: Bricklink. **

Ruby giggles.

**Greg: That doesn't answer my question.**

**Good Guy: Whenever I face a question I'm uncomfortable with, I've found bricklink as the answer somehow.**

**Greg: But wouldn't there be-**

**Good Guy: Don't worry about it.**

**Greg: Alright, am I free to go?**

**Good Guy: You should know one last thing.**

**Greg: Oh god, there's more?**

**Good Guy: Uh, you've been in there for about four years.**

"But, didn't he say it felt like weeks?" Yang asks.

"He did. Time must travel differently in the computer." Weiss says.

**Greg: Four years? **

**Cut to Onua getting a fruit cup for himself when Tahu walks in. **

**Tahu: Excuse me there, but thats my fruit cup. **

**Onua: This is the last one. I saw it first.**

**Tahu: No, I called dibs earlier.**

"Forget Onua acting like a butthole, Tahu's doing that right now." Yang says.

**Onua: Liar, liar, sam in the shier.**

**Tahu: Onua I never told you this, but you seem like the type of person that would eat mighty putty. And enjoy it. **

**Onua: Eat what!**

**Tahu: You heard me! **

**Onua: You're really in for it now. I'm going to call the CEO of Lego.**

"This really shows how much they behave like children." Weiss says.

"Like Onua could get ahold of the CEO of Lego." Blake scoffs.

"And even if he did, whats he supposed to do about the situation." Yang says.

**Tahu: You wouldn't.**

**A phone pops up.**

**Onua: Oh yeah? **

**Onua begins calling the "CEO of Lego."**

**Onua: Hello? Austin C? Yes, you'll have no idea what Tahu just said to me.**

**Tahu: Thats not the CEO of Lego.**

**Onua: Is too!**

**Tahu: Is not.**

**Onua: Is too!**

**Tahu: Is not.**

**Onua: Is too!**

**Tahu: Is too.**

**Onua: Is not!**

**Tahu: Is too.**

**Onua: Is not! And thats final.**

"Such children." Weiss sighs.

**Tahu: Good. Glad you agree. **

**Onua: Wait. Did you just Bugs Bunny me?**

**Takanuva: How long is this bickering going to last? Because I'm getting sick of it. **

**Jaller: Yeah. Weren't you guys best friends the other day? **

**Tahu: Hardly. Onua and I didn't hang out for years. And he keeps secrets from me!**

"So? Everyone has something personal to them that they would prefer others don't know." Blake says.

**Onua: Hey! These secrets may or may not exist.**

**Tahu: See?**

**Takanuva: Let's try something else: This yelling is annoying. Stop.**

"Like thats going to work." Yang says.

**Jaller: I'd have to agree. I'm not saying it was quiet before all of this, but its certainly disturbing the peace.**

**Takanuva: Maybe we write a truce. Where are those signed? The Hague?**

**Onua: There's nothing that will make me sign anything with that red loser.**

**Tahu: Wow, thats actually a really mean thing to say to Jaller- Wait a second. I'm red. How dare you!**

"And here I though he was deflecting an insult." Yang sighs.

**Takanuva: There's got to be some way to shut these guys up. **

**Good Guy: Hey everyone. You'll never guess who we have!**

Everyone smiles, knowing whats coming next.

**Takanuva turns around.**

**Takanuva: Not enough gold pieces.**

**Takanuva turns back.**

**Tahu: I really don't care, Good Guy. I'm about to tear Mr. Onua socket ball from socket ball.**

**Good Guy: Are none of you guys going to guess?**

**Onua: Tahu, I can't believe we hung out before. You're so stubborn, so one-sided.**

**Tahu: Hey! I've shown real growth over the years! It's you who's been stagnant! **

**Onua: Thats insulting-**

**Greg: Happy birthday.**

Everyone keeps smiling with Ruby squirming in place.

**Music begins playing as the other characters realize who it is.**

**Tahu: Say that again.**

**Greg: Happy birthday?**

**Tahu: There's... no way. **

**Onua: Are you really him? **

**Greg: I kind of am.**

**Jaller: I'm sorry, I must've missed something. Who is this? **

**Tahu: Its... **

**Onua: Its...**

**Takanuva: Voriki.**

**Jaller: Voriki? But you said he died.**

**Greg: Voriki did die. **

**Takanuva: But your not Voriki are you? **

**Tahu: Uh, thats Voriki. **

**Greg: Actually, I'd like to be called Greg. **

**Onua: Thats perfectly fine. You are who you want to be.**

**Greg: Thank you. **

**Takanuva: I've only dreamed about this moment. I didn't know what to say before, but I think I know now. When I stood by your grave, I said you didn't have to do that. And before you sacrificed your life for me, you said we could be friends. I intend to keep that promise.**

'I've also dreamed about finding mom alive.' Ruby thinks. She also smiles at how Takanuva says he will keep his promise.

**Greg: I'm sorry, who are you?**

"What?" Everyone breathes as their smiles fall.

**Takanuva: What? **

**Greg: I don't know who you are. I know Tahu and Onua. But I don't know who you or your friend are. Actually, I don't know who your green armed friend is, Good Guy. I always just thought it was you, and... **

**Good Guy: Uh oh.**

**Bad Guy: Did not all of him make it? **

**Good Guy: Shut up, but I think so.**

**Onua: All of him? What does that even mean?**

"I think parts of Voriki are still trapped in the machine. His memories to be specific." Weiss says.

"He can only remember his time as Greg, not Voriki." Blake adds.

**Tahu: You have a lot of explaining to do, and you'd better explain it all in a way that makes sense.**

**Cut to the hallway where the important characters are lined up.**

**Kopaka: Thanks for calling us. This isn't a matter to be taken lightly. **

**Pohatu: Tell me you guys haven't been doing what I think you've been doing. **

**Good Guy: I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what you think we're doing.**

"That would be unsettling if someone had a semblance like that." Yang says. Everyone shudders at the thought.

**Pohatu: Messing with the Denmark machine, genius.**

**Good Guy: Oh. well, maybe I did know what you were thinking. **

**Tahu: Four years ago, we told you to dispose of it couldn't be used in the wrong way ever again. **

**Good Guy 08: Thats the thing. The Denmark machine has much more potential then you think. Its more than just brainwashing- Its research into the very way our brains are constructed. **

**Onua: This doesn't sound like "oh, we actually did dispose of it four years ago like you asked, haha" **

**Good Guy 08: Well... no, we didn't.**

**Tahu: Well, what have you been doing for four years?**

**Good Guy 08: A lot.**

**The door opens and the good guys secret lab is shown**

"They definitely know how to upgrade." Yang comments.

**More electric music starts playing.**

**Tahu: Oh, you've got to be kidding me.**

**Good Guy: We can explain.**

**Tahu: I don't want to hear it. We were told you destroyed this, and you've been in this room doing the exact opposite of what we told you to do?**

**Good Guy: Well when you put it that way...**

**Good Guy 08: The way you're treating us is unfair. This is ground breaking technology here. And we understand a lot of it.**

**Kopaka: How much is a lot?**

**Tahu: Don't take their side.**

**Good Guy: Enough to understand the components, software, and how it all works. **

**Onua: What? You're saying you can work this thing? **

**Good Guy 08: Given enough time, us polybags can do anything.**

"I kinda like that. They make up in intelligence for what they lack in size and strength." Ruby comments.

"They certainly did a fine job studying the Denmark machine." Weiss agrees.

**Good Guy: And not to mention, I think we know how to fix him. **

**Greg: Me? You can? **

**Good Guy: Listen, There are three tiers of access to this machine. Guest access, mod access, and admin access. We have guest access and have been able to do a lot of it. Enough to get Gregs memories back. **

**Onua: Whats causing the memory lose?**

**Good Guy: His memories have been transferred. **

**Onua: How? **

**Good Guy 08: Oh god, am I going to have to explain all of this. **

"Yeah, just get to doing what your supposed to be doing, I'm getting board here." Yang demands.

**Tahu: No. Shut. It. Off. **

**Kopaka: Tahu?**

**Tahu: Shut it off. Now. **

**Good Guy: No.**

**Tahu: Excuse me? **

**Good Guy: I'm not going to shut it off. This is too important. **

**Tahu: Good Guy 08, shut it off. **

**Good Guy 0': No. If you want to get rid of it, you'll have to go through me. **

**Bad Guy: And me. **

**Tahu: You think I'm joking? I'm not going to ask again. Throw this away. Or I'll do it myself.**

"I don't get it? Why can't Tahu see they need to get Greg memories first?" Ruby asks.

"His need to rid of what is essentially a dangerous weapon is taking priority over anything else." Yang says. "I can kinda understand that even if I don't agree.

**Good Guy 08: In the name of polybags, we'd like to see you try. **

**Good Guy: I know jujitsu.**

**Bad Guy: And I know spinjitsu.**

"Are they... are they making this up?" Blake asks.

**Good Guy: Bad Guy, you will stop talking immediately. **

**Bad guy leaves the room. Kopaka puts his hand on Tahu's shoulder.**

**Kopaka: Tahu, calm down. We need to get Greg's memories back, and they can help. We need this machine for a little longer, and afterwards we'll destroy it. Are you listening?**

**Tahu: Fine, we get Gregs memories back, then we shut it off, understood?**

**The computer boots up and begins "initializing" something. **

**Good Guy: We'll discuss that later, right now we- Uh Good Guy? Should it be doing that? **

**Good Guy 08: I've never seen it do that before.**

**Good Guy: Its charging up! Who authorized it!? **

**Good Guy 08: A ghost, apparently.**

**Good Guy: Override! Override!**

**Good Guy 08: Guest access won't let us stop it in time.**

**Tahu: What do you mean you can't stop it?**

**Good Guy: Oh, for the love of Faber.**

**Denmark briefly glows before it fires out a wave that knocks out anyone in the room who has a trans piece.**

"Are they dead?" Ruby asks.

"I don't think was a long enough charge to kill them." Weiss answers.

**Good Guy 08: Well, this is bad.**

**The door opens and Bad guy comes through. **

**Bad Guy: I left because Good Guy was being mean, but I saw the lights flicker. What happened?**

"I forgot they were doing that." Yang says.

"At least we know why they were doing that now." Weiss says.

**Good Guy 08: A problem, thats what. **

**Shift back to the flashback. **

"Why are we seeing this again." Ruby asks.

"Either there is more we didn't see that we will see now, or we are continuing where the flashback left off." Blake explains.

**Kopaka: Yo, Pohatu. Have you seen Tahu?**

**Pohatu: Nope. Haven't seen him all day. **

**Kopaka: Hey Lewa, you see Tahu around? **

**Lewa: I have not. Sorry. **

**Kopaka: Huh.**

**Good Guy: Please let me go. **

**The camera shows a different angle where the Tahu we're all used to lays passed out a little behind Lewa.**

"Did they time travel?" Ruby asks.

"They better not have. Time travel would probably ruin a good series like this." Blake says.

**Tahu: Ugh. This feels familiar somehow. The living room? Lewa? Hey Lewa, do you know how I got here? **

**Tahu tries to touch Lewa but his arm phases through him.**

"I don't think its time travel." Blake sighs with relief.

"I don't know why you were scared. I don't think the Denmark machine has ever been used for time travel in the past." Weiss says.

"Can't be to cautious." Blake responds.

"Cautious? Its a show. Speaking of, lets keep watching." Yang says.

**Tahu: Oh god.**

**Good Guy: Yeah, that kinda proves my theory. **

**Good Guy looks at his past self.**

**Good Guy: Ah, I remember that. Lewa always used to terrorize me, now we're friends. Funny how the-**

**Tahu kicks Good Guy and he flys a good distance away. **

**Tahu: If you don't start talking, I'm punting you across the room again. **

**Good Guy: God, that hurt. We're just in the hard drive. **

**Tahu: What? Like some sort of computer thing? **

**Good Guy: Exactly. Our minds are inside the Denmark machine. **

**Tahu: Would there, by any chance, be any trees around?**

"Yeah, I would like to see Tahu find The Afraid again." Ruby says.

"It would be interesting to have them interact after all those years." Blake agrees.

**Good Guy: No. This is hard drive where all... someones memories are playing out. **

**Tahu: Someone's memories? Whose?**

**Good Guy: Beets me.**

"Could... could The Afraid have lived with the toys?" Yang asks.

"Maybe, but it seems unlikely." Weiss says.

"Whose memories then?" Yang asks.

"We likely won't find out until later in the series." Blake says.

**Tahu: This is too much for me to understand.**

**Good Guy: Relax. This is a good thing, actually. We're exactly we need to be. **

**Onua: How so?**

**Tahu: Oh, come on. Not you. Of coarse we get stuck with you.**

Blake inwardly chuckles to herself 'Even Tahu knows this cliche of getting trapped with the guy your not getting along with so you can get along.' Blake thinks.

**Onua: Do you ever chill? We're stuck in a computer. I think we can call a temporary truce. **

**Tahu: A truce? In this economy? **

**Good Guy: Thats enough, you whiny babies. Be on the look out for two things: Gregs memories, and a console.**

**Voriki appears behind Good Guy.**

"Gregs with them too!" Ruby exclaims.

**Voriki: Hey, civilians! **

**Good Guy: God! **

"Actually, I think those are his memories." Weiss says.

**Voriki: State your name and business. **

**Tahu: Okay, thats it. Thats too much for me. I'm done. **

'I would probably feel the same way.' Weiss thinks.

**Sockets: Um, check the kitchen? I think thats where he is. Could be wrong though. **

**Kopaka: Okay, thank you.**

**Tahu walks towards the voices. **

**Onua: Tahu! Come back! **

**Tahu: Put a brick separator in it.**

**Good Guy: Alright. Now that we've found Greg's missing memories, let's focus on finding the console. **

**Voriki: I'm Voriki. Hero of defenceless plants. Conquerer of Amazon prime day. **

**Good Guy: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Cut to the forest where the rest of the cast lay.**

"Oh, looks like some others are gonna meet The Afraid." Yang says.

"This might be better than Tahu re-meeting The Afraid." Ruby says.

**Kopaka: We're outside? Why are we outside? **

**Pohatu: Why do I hear birds, but don't see any? **

**Takanuva: And why is my memory all fuzzy? Greg? What's up? **

**Greg: This can't be happening. I just escaped this place. Now I'm thrown back into heck. **

**Pohatu: You mean hell? **

**Greg: This is where I've been for the past 4 years. In this place. I discovered a journal from someone who used to be trapped here like me, but they were killed.**

**Kopaka: "Killed" implies someone did it. **

**Pohatu: Amazing observation, detective Kopaka. **

**Greg: Yes, killed. By someone who tried to kill me. **

**The Afraid is shown behind Takanuva.**

**Takanuva: They tried to kill you? Who?**

"Behind him!" Ruby exclaims.

"Shits about to go down." Yang says.

**Greg: Them! Them! Quick, run away! **

**Takanuva turns around**

**Takanuva: Gah! What are you? **

**The Afraid: The Afraid.**

**Kopaka: No, we aren't running. **

**Pohatu: If you want Greg, you'll have to go through us!**

"Hell yeah! Four v one. Wonder what the Afraid can do besides just delete stuff." Yang says.

**Takanuva: Scare me like that again, and you're Makuta bones! **

**Kopaka: Yeah! Go away! We don't want you here! **

**The Afraid kneels.**

**The Afraid: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. **

**Pohatu: Well I wasn't expecting that.**

"I was about to say the same thing." Ruby says.

**Cut back to the memories as a screen appears.**

"I need that for my ringtone." Yang says.

"Yeah." Ruby agrees.

**Onua: Good Guy! I found something. **

**Good Guy: Excellent! Now to establish a connection. **

**Back in the real world.**

**Good Guy 08: Check the polymental data flow.**

**Bad guy: I definitely see a fluctuation of-**

**Good Guy 08: Never mind. I'll check. **

**The screen wants to establish a video link. **

**Good Guy 08: Oh, they must've found the terminal. Thank god. Tragic Swede this is Green Machine, over.**

"We should have really cool code names." Ruby says.

"Yeah, but what for?" Yang asks.

"We already have code names for our team attacks, thats all we really need." Blake adds.

"Okay. I just thought it would be cool." Ruby deflates.

**Good Guy: Machiiiine What was that? (really slowly)**

**Good Guy 08: Tragic swede? Do you copy? (really fast)**

"I see. The different flows of time are effecting the video call." Weiss explains.

**Good Guy: Green machine, you're speaking too fast. **

**Good Guy 08: Wait, this makes sense.**

**Good Guy: Wait this makes sense.**

**Onua: Whats going on? **

**Good Guy: The Denmark machine usually operates at a percentage of 20... **

**Good Guy 08: ...to keep from overloading itself. If the machine goes over around 20% it begins to break down.**

**Good Guy: ...so we've always kept it at 10: percent. Well, actually, we don't have a choice. We'd need the admin password to change it. **

"I'm just gonna pretend I understood that." Yang says.

**Bad Guy: So say I were to take the Denmark machine... **

**Bad Guy(but he's faster): ...and boost it to 100 percent. How long would it last? **

**Good Guy: Bad Guy, say again? **

**Bad guy: Uh, how long would it last. Wait a second. I hear you normally! **

**Good Guy 08: Alright, we're in business. Tell Good Guy to try and get another connection to me. **

**Bad Guy: Try and get another connection to Good Guy.**

**Good Guy: Will do. You're finally useful for something, Bad Guy. **

**Bad Guy: I guess I am. **

**Cut to show Tahu looking at Sockets. **

**Tahu: I finally found you.**

"Could Gali be Sockets?" Weiss asks.

"Its a possibility. Though it wouldn't explain why they are called by two different names." Blake says. "

"Also, Sockets is dead while we saw Gali earlier." Yang says.

"No body. No death. Thats something I've learned through reading my other novels." Blake says.

**Tahu: Wait, whats this? **

**Tahu picks up a remote **

**Tahu: The heck does this thing do.**

**Some hologram surround the remote showing the option to step back ward, forward, or pause. Thau uses the backward option. **

**Tahu: Oh sweet. **

**Cut back to the forest. **

**The Afraid: You have to understand. I just wanted to save you. **

**Takanuva: Uh, are they okay? **

**Greg: They tried to kill me. I swear. **

**Kopaka: Well, right now, they look like they're crying. **

**The Afraid: Please. You're my friend. **

**Pohatu: I'm your worst nightmare. **

**The Afraid: We're all in a nightmare. **

"Edgy." Yang comments.

**Pohatu: Well, I mean... I guess? **

**Greg: You killed Sockets. You tried to kill me. **

**The Afraid: I didn't kill anyone. But I tried to stop you from dying worse. **

**Greg: I'm not following. **

**The Afraid: Let me explain.**

**Pohatu: Oh, story time? Gather around the Amaja circle, everyone. **

**Takanuva: This is the weirdest interaction I've every been apart of. **

**Greg: Wait, guys I- whatever.**

**The Afraid: This is the tale of the lost friends.**

**Cut back to Onua.**

"Ugh! Why!" Weiss exclaims.

"We'll here the story eventually. Be patient." Ruby assures.

"Ruby telling Weiss to be patient. The world is ending." Yang mutters to herself.

"I guess we're just excited." Blake admits.

**Onua: So, what happened to the others? **

**Good Guy: Probably put into the RAM. We overloaded into the hard-drive. **

**Onua: Who's going to save them? **

**Good Guy: If your in the RAM, you'll eventually go back to your own mind, provided its still there. Anywhere else and you'll need one of these.**

**Good Guy presents a translucent stud piece.**

**Onua: Where'd you get that translucent stud? **

**Good Guy: Generated it with Bad Guys help.**

"So they can basically create anything while in Denmark." Weiss notes.

"Sick. It'll be cool if we get a fight scene in there where they're just generating a ton of weapons to fight with." Yang says.

"How would that work in the story?" Blake asks only for Yang to shrug.

**Good Guy: Put it on.**

**Onua does so. **

**Good Guy: You too, dude. **

**Onua: so what are these?**

**Good Guy: This is pretty important, these are Nodes. They have a lot of uses, including anchoring yourself to your body. There's a lot you can do with them puppies. Find Tahu and give this to him.**

**Onua: I really don't want to. Can't he do it?**

**Voriki: I'm not afraid of anything. But nah.**

Everyone giggles at the line.

**Good Guy: We'll be transporting back shortly. Listen. It's probably time to make up anyway. **

**Onua: Well... no promises.**

**Cut back to the RAM.**

**The Afraid: I saved her. Like I saved you. She was confused. In a lot of ways, you were similar but you were also different. We played some games, sang songs, but over time she began to grow lonelier. So, when she asked me to make a journal, I felt I had to.**

**Flashback of Sockets's time in the RAM.**

**The Afraid: She kept making entires, things I couldn't read. I didn't want to. She got angrier. Filled with rage. This wasn't the friend I knew. This wasn't who I used to talk to, the one who would calm me down. It wasn't until later I detected the corruption. I thought it would go away, heal itself. But it never did. Well, aftr year five, corruption was killing her. I did not want to delete her even though she was in pain. After a long, agonizing series of events, she stopped moving. I tried to ask her what was wrong but... she wasn't there. She kept me from being afraid. She was my key. To freely wander, to freely bind. Until... she was gone. She was my only friend and she was gone. Until he came. And I asked for a friend. You answered the call. **

**Cut back to present day.**

**The Afraid: And I could not let you suffer the same fate, the same corruption, the same pain. I'm so sorry. You... deserve better.**

Rwby was speechless after hearing The Afraid's story.

**Greg turns to find everyone else staring at him. **

**Greg: What?**

**Kopaka: Did you know? **

**Greg: Are you taking their side? **

**Pohatu: I think we all are.**

**Greg: Takanuva, you said you were my friend. Do you believe this creep? **

Ruby looks downcast. She really thought Greg would forgive him.

**Takanuva: I'm not sure. I don't know who to believe. **

**Greg: Listen, you can't trust them. **

**Kopaka: They don't strike me as the type who would lie.**

"Still can't out rule the possibility that he could be lying." Weiss notes.

**Greg: Listen here dude, I- Wait, do you guys have your memories back?**

**Kopaka: Oh crap, I think I do.**

**Takanuva: Me too. **

**Pohatu: Nope. No idea whats going on. **

**Kopaka: Is this where we're supposed to find Greg's memories? **

**Takanuva: I'm not even sure what we're supposed to look for.**

**Pohatu: Nope. Still clueless.**

**Greg: Look, After having my life threatened ,you have to understand why I'm cautious. **

"Thats fair." Blake agrees.

**Kopaka: I suppose so. But they seem like they want to make amends. **

**Strange sound effect.**

**Greg: Perhaps later, if I feel more comfortable. **

**Pohatu: Where did Takanuva go? **

**Takanuva is gone.**

"Oh, another mystery on our hands." Yang exclaims.

**Kopaka: I don't know. Maybe he found a way out.**

"Never mind." Yang adds.

**Kopaka: Understand me when I say this: So long as you breath, you won't be alone forever. Remember that.**

"Another nice quote." Ruby says.

"It seems like we might be getting a "So long as you breath" line every episode. I wonder what the significance is." Blake says.

**Kopaka teleports out. **

**Pohatu: Welp. Later. **

**Pohatu is teleported out. Leaving Greg.**

**The Afraid: I'm sorry.**

**Greg: And if I don't believe you're sorry?**

**The Afraid: I will still remember you fondly.**

Ruby smiles at The Afraid kind heartedness.

**Greg then teleports out. **

**The Afraid: Connections lost.**

Blake frowns. The others don't know why.

**Cut back to Tahu, playing with the remote he found. All the toa mata plus Sockets, minus Onua appear. **

**Tahu: You know I looked for you? Spent a lot of time doing it too. Theres something I'm not being told, and I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. Well, I think I just struck gold. **

**Tahu plays the video. **

**Sockets: So this package has something important?**

**Tahu 01: Thats what Kopaka said.**

"I think it's this version of Tahu in the box." Yang says.

"Then wouldn't he remember Sockets?" Blake asks.

"He was probably built after something happened to her." Yang explains.

**Kopaka: Its contents are... worrisome.**

'If it really is Tahu. Worrisome is the correct word.' Weiss thinks.

**Lewa: How so?**

**Pohatu: Well, open the package Kopaka, so we can find out. **

**Kopaka moves to open the package but the recording stops. **

**Tahu: Oh come on, again? The memories always end here. Whats weird is that it clearly isn't an end, so maybe something is keeping the footage from playing? I don't know, but its something I can't get past. **

**Tahu turns around only to turn back.**

**Tahu: Oh, I thought you were Good Guy.**

**Onua: Sorry. Uh, I was told to give you this. You put it on, and they'll transport you back to the real world. **

**Onua places the trans stud on the ground. **

**Tahu: I found her without you. **

**Onua: That's not...**

'Its not Gali!' Blake realizes. 'Its a placeholder created by Nathan until he could get a real one.' She also realizes the others haven't figured this out yet, as the line wen't over their heads. Blake decides to keep this a secret as to not spoil the reveal... if there is one.

**Onua: Listen... I don't want to do this anymore. I'm lonely as it is, and the other sets are nice, but... you were my friend. I will tell you everything, no more secrets. Just please promise that you'll not see me differently afterwards. **

The four smile at Onua for trying to fix his friendship.

**Tahu: I'll listen. However, know this... I don't want to be your friend anymore, no matter what you say. **

Every is saddened at this news.

**Onua: ...Good Guy said something about the RAM automatically transporting the others back or whatever, so they'll be fine. You know, the ones you actually care about. But you'll listen?**

**Tahu: I will. Then you'll never talk to me again.**

**Onua then leaves. **

**Cut to Good Guy and Voriki, the latter playing with their stud on their arm.**

**Good Guy: Just leave it. Stop messing around with the stupid thing. **

**Voriki: But it looks weird and I want to touch it.**

**Good Guy: Keep it on your arm. **

**Voriki: Whats an arm?**

**Good Guy: Holy crap, what do you remember?**

**Voriki: The entire series of Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Good Guy: You know what? Thats fair.**

Everyone laughs at this.

"It must be really good if its the one thing in life worth remembering." Yang comments.

**Good Guy: Any second now, Bad Guy will transport you into the same body as Greg, and everything will be back to normal. **

**Voriki: Last thing.**

**Good Guy: What?**

**Voriki: Is Takanuva safe?**

Cue smiles from the group.

**Good Guy: Yes. **

**Voriki: Thank you, I've been worried about him. **

**Good Guy: Me too. **

**Both are teleported out. **

**Cut back to Tahu talking to the stud.**

**Tahu: ...But theres so much we've done together. We have so many good memories.**

"Yes! He's not going to leave Onua!" Ruby exclaims. Blake feels unease of them getting back together this quickly. It usually means they will be separated somehow.

**Tahu: I haven't been feeling the best ever and hanging out with him was the happiest I've been in awhile. Should I forgive him? He's my brother. Brothers forgive each other. **

**Sockets begins glitching and out pops another Sockets.**

"What the hell?" Yang mutters.

**Tahu: Onua, I'm sorry. No! I can't lead with that. Onua, we've both done and said some stupid things I'm the one who should've-**

**Tahu is knocked down by Sockets.**

"What the hell! She's real!" Yang exclaims.

"How!?" Ruby asks.

"She must have learned to navigate around the machine!" Weiss theorizes.

**Sockets: Thank you for looking for me. I hope this is the prize you wanted to the game you were playing. I wish it didn't have to be you. Maybe its best. I don't know if anyone else could figure me out. You're the only one who gives a crap in a sea of crapless people. **

**Sockets takes the stud.**

**Tahu: What? Wait, no! I need that! **

**Sockets: Its a shame. I respected you. I hope you enjoy the memories. **

**Tahu: Stop! **

**Sockets: They aren't mine anymore. **

**Sockets is then teleported away. The scene then begins playing out again. **

**Sockets: So this package has something important?**

**Tahu 01: Thats what Kopaka said.**

**Kopaka: Its contents are... worrisome.**

**Lewa: How so?**

**Pohatu: Well, open the package Kopaka, so we can find out.**

**Kopaka opens the package.**

**Tahu: Wait, the memories are continuing? I've never seen this yet. **

**Onua then steps out of the box.**

**Onua: Oh. Hi everyone.**

**Tahu 01: Greetings, toa! I'm Tahu, toa of fire. This is Kopaka, Lewa, Sockets, and Pohatu.**

**Pohatu: Nice to meet you. **

**Onua: Uh, nice to meet you too.**

**Tahu 01: Kopaka, whats wrong with this? After so long, we're finally united as six toa mata! **

**Kopaka: There's more. **

**Onua: Yeah, um, I'm not alone. **

**Tahu: I don't understand. Didn't our owner buy just one Onua set? **

**Onua: Somebody came with me. **

**Gali steps out. **

**Onua: Everyone meet my friend, Gali. **

**Tahu 01: No... **

**Gali: Hey everyone! **

**Tahu: What?**

**Cut to black**

"What!" Ruby screams.

"I understand nothing." Weiss blankly states.

"Sockets and Gali are different. She must have replaced Sockets." Blake deduces.

"It also explains how Onua and Gali are close." Weiss says.

"Well, lets start the next episode. The wait is killing me and I only've been waiting a minute.

**Sorry that took awhile. I was busy as hell with thing IRL and the fact that this episode was longer didn't help. Anyway, the wait for episode 3 is gonna be a bitch. What does everyone think of RWBY volume 7. I was kinda eh at first but now I'm kinda warming up to it. Again, please leave reviews.**


End file.
